Hidden Strength
by GracedAngel1864
Summary: Ami centric, but includes all the scouts. The gundam boys must go to a different demension, searching for both alies and enemies on a strange mission given by Setsuna Meioh. The result: Suspicion, Romance, Lies, Friendship.
1. A New Demension

I thought I wouldn't be writing for a while, but I guess I couldn't wait anymore. Once school starts, my updates will grow less frequent, but i will try! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

Ami centric, but includes all the scouts.

Chapter 1

* * *

"What exactly are you saying, Ms. Meioh," asked Quatre Raberna Winner, raising an eyebrow at the stoically calm woman. Ever beautiful, with green/black hair and red eyes, he had to wonder about her. The x- gundam pilots had just newly been acquanted with Ms. Meioh, but already they were wondering about her.  
  
"Look, working for the preventers at your age is a great acomplishment, even after what you've done for the war. That's why I think you're the best five for this special job," Setsuna Meioh responded, smiling mysteriously at the five.  
  
"But what you're saying makes apsolutely no sense. How did you get in here anyways," Duo Maxwell asked, not bothering to be subtle as he searched all the exits for security to throw the insane woman out.  
  
She laughed. "I made an appointment. No one else knows about this mission, it's top secret. All of your superiors and co-workers know that you'll be out of the country in an unknown, unreachable place for preventers work. That's all they have to know. All I need is your cooperation, and it'll all turn out for the best."  
  
"Listen onna, I don't know what your trying to pull. Time travel is impossible, let alone time travel to a different dimension," Wufie Chang said ruffly, glaring daggers at the stupid woman.  
  
"That's what you think Mr. Chang, but you're wrong. Here," Setsuna reached into he purse and pulled out five identical black watches. To a normal eye, they looked like digital watches, one you would typically see a teenager wearing, but to Heero Yuy, they looked like much more. She tossed each of them the watches.  
  
"Who do you work for," Heero asked.  
  
"I work for the S & S company. Much like the preventers, in a way, only not many people here would know about it. Anything else?"  
  
The normally silent Trowa Barton spoke up.  
  
"Can you please go through what we're recquired to do?"  
  
"Of course. You will be going back in time, to the year 2004. Tokyo, Japan. Only it will not be the 2004 of this demension, but another one. We have discovered several. There, you will have to go under cover as students, and wathc out for anything unusual."  
  
"Unusual like...." Quatre trailed off.  
  
"Unusual like attacks by strange monsters, or strange people in or out of school. There are going to be enemies under cover there as well. These enemy's have strange powers, and are trying to drain other people of their energy, which you will understand once you've seen it. But they are also searching for something else there. A person, whom wields a hidden strength. You must defend the people of that time, and search for enemies and allies alike. Your alies will come unexpectantly, but don't automatically trust someone unless you're sure whether they are enemy, allie, or civilian. Understood?"  
  
She recieved silence, before Duo spoke up.  
  
"This is totally wierd," he said. Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Indeed. What do you say?"  
  
Another long silence followed, before a voice sounded.  
  
"Mission accepted." Ami pov.  
  
It was dark. I tried to make sense of where I was. I felt Minako's arm instinctively hold me back. I could hear her take a few steps forward.  
  
Silence. A long pause. I heard a gasp.  
  
"Minako," my voice cracked, I knew it showed the fear I felt.  
  
I heard a thud.  
  
I made my way through the dark.  
  
Minako lay there, I was sure, although I couldn't see her. The darkness got closer. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.  
  
Then I heard an ear shattering scream.  
  
-And woke up.  
  
I shook my head, fully awakening from my nightmare. I had spoken with the scouts, and they had all had similar ones about the end of the world and each other dying. None of us were getting much sleep anymore, with these horrible nightmares. I felt cursed.  
  
It troubled me, and I had even began putting a dream catcher over my bed. Nothing was working. Rei even tried to put a charm on us to keep the nightmares away, that is, if they were caused by evil spirits. Even that didn't work. She tried to see what the fire told her, but got nothing. 

'Dreams come from your sub-conscience. They don't always mean what you think,' I remembered my mother telling me this once.  
  
I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, grabbing my bag and lunch and leaving.  
Narrater

Usagi ran down the side walk and in her rush, nearly knocked over a boy on a bike. 

"Hey! Watch it," he shouted furiously as he struggled to get his balance back and continue down the street. She sighed, and continued running.  
  
Finally.

She ran through the classroom door in a rush, and smacked right into Miss Haruna, who fell into the janitor's closet, knocking it down. Usagi sat up, a mop hanging over her head. Miss Haruna rubbed her sore bottem and glared up at Usagi.  
  
10 minutes later....

"I didn't move from teaching junior high to high school with you to get knocked back into the janitors closet," lectured Miss Haruna as Usagi sat in the hallway.  
  
She bellowed at Usagi a bit more before sending her back to class.  
  
Usagi walked into the room. Some classmates snickered. She looked around for a seat and found one in between Makoto and Ami. They both looked the same as she did, tired, with dark circles under their eyes. Nobody got any sleep these days. Makoto couldn't even smile about the incident with the broom closet, and Ami stared off into space, giving Usagi the impression that she hadn't even noticed. Minako walked in a moment after that, got yelled at, and plopped down into her seat, leaning back in her chair and turning her head to the side in an attempt to sleep.  
  
Ms. Haruna was half way through her lesson when Ami's communicater/watch went off. Ami, who's head had been resting on her arms over the desk, jumped and looked at it wearilly. A few kids frowned, while some looked happy at the interruption.  
  
"Class, haven't we discussed watches that make sound. Please Ami turn yours off and-" Miss was interupted. Mako and Usagi's watches went off as well. Followed by Minako's, who didn't even look up.  
  
Miss Haruna looked upset.  
  
"Girls, turn them off, and tomorrow, please don't bring them with you," she said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Ok Miss, I have to go to the bathroom, can I go," Usagi asked.  
  
"No. I need you to learn this lesson, then you can go," Miss Haruna said.  
  
Ami raised her hand.  
  
"I don't feel well, may I be excused Miss. I already know the lesson," Ami said.  
  
"Yes, go to the nurses office. I noticed you were looking ill anyways," Haruna said waving her off with her hand. Ami nodded and left.  
  
Makoto and Usagi seemed to have steam rising from their heads. Mako's watch went off again.  
  
"Makoto, turn off the watch or go to the office," Miss Haruna bellowed.  
  
"That's totally un-fair and-," started Mako, but paused when a devilish smile appeared on her face.

"Ok, whatever you say miss," Mako said. She pushed a small button on the communicater, and a loud sound echoed through the room. She pretended to be innocent.  
  
"I am SO sorry miss, I was trying to turn it off," she said, gibing a sheepish grin.  
  
Miss Haruna looked pretty upset, but tried not to let it show.  
  
"Take the watch off, Ms. Kino, give it to me," she ordered, still unwilling to send Makoto out of class.  
  
"No." Makato said this carelessly, and Miss Haruna glared.  
  
"Makoto, I expected better of you. TO THE OFFICE," she said, pointing out the door.  
  
Makoto walked out, a happy smile on her face. Minako, whom had managed to fall asleep, shifted and slid out of her seat and to the floor with a thud, getting a rude awakening. Everyone laughed. She blinked, forgeting where she was at the moment.  
  
"Minako, no one sleeps in my class. You go with your friend," Miss Haruna bellowed, not used to yelling at so many students in the morning.  
  
Usagi sighed. Now she was the only one left. Should she pulla stunt like Makoto, or pretend to do what minako accidently did?  
  
Usagi sat in class for another 5 minutes. She fumed.  
  
"Alright, let's see how Ms. Kino and Ms. Aino are doing down at the office," Miss Haruna said, pushing the button signaling the office.  
  
"I sent two of my students down to the office, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino. Has the principal seen them yet? Or are they still waiting?," Miss Haruna asked.  
  
"Um....no one's been sent to the office yet this morning," the secretary said after taking a pause to check.  
  
"Well then, check the nurses office please. Ami Mizuno was sick and was sent down, maybe they went to check on their friend," Haruna said a little nervously.  
  
"The nurse isn't in today Miss Haruna. Ami knew that, we were talking this morning," the secretary said.  
  
Miss Haruna's face turned crimson.  
  
"Usagi," she said, turning to her, or, turning to where Usagi had been a moment ago. In her haste to get out of the room before Haruna noticed, Usagi had loose papers all over her desk and her chair was knocked over.  
  
The door was open wide and the hallway was empty.  
  
Miss Haruna was in a fit of rage.

"TSKINO!"  
  
She paged the office.  
  
"Students Usagi Tskino, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, and Makato Kino left class. Contact their parents."  
  
Meanwhile, the girls had run off to fight whatever monster had attacked Rei, causing her to call them on the communicaters.

* * *

"Alright, now that you're all packed for at least 3 months, and I have provided you with enough money for 6 months, including money for clothes, are you ready to go? You can't reach me after this. I may contact you," Setsuna said.  
  
"Alright, fine. Let's get going, I can't wait to see this new demension," Duo said excitedly. Wufei snarled.  
  
"Three months with him?"  
  
"Maybe more. I expect you to finish the mission before you return home," Setsuna reminded. "Now, turn the dial up to the number two on the side. These are two way watches, from here to there, then from there to here. You can only go each way once, meaning once you go over there, you can't come back halfway through the mission for a visit, then head there again. You only come home when you've finished, or when you've completely given up. No need to get stuck in an alternate dimension without need. Once you arrive, hide the watches in your apartment so that nothing happens to them and you end up heading back early on accident. I'll come with you to get you acquanted with your apartment, but then I have to leave strait away, my watch will not keep me there like yours. Ready?"  
  
"Yes," 2 out of the five responded.  
  
"Alright, once your dial is on two, push the red button the side and brace yourselves," she warned. They nodded and did as they were told. A bright flash of light followed, and they all dissapeared. They six re-appeared in a park.  
  
"This way, I've been here once before."

She led them to an apartment building about three blocks away.  
  
They guys stared at there surroundings.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
"It's just like home man!"  
  
"Kind of," Setsuna said with a smile, leading them up the stairs to room 16. It was quite spaceous once they entered. There were two bedrooms, two would share one, while three would share the bigger one. For everyone's sake, it was decided that Heero and Wufei would share one, while Quatre, Trowa, and Duo would share the larger room. There beds were alreday there, along with a fully stocked fridge and plenty of furniture. A tv sat on an entertainment sat in the living room, and there were dark green curtains pulled back over the windows to let light into the room.  
  
"Cool," Duo said, flopping down on the couch.  
  
"Your rent has been payed for the next 6 months, just incase this mission takes a while. I think you'll be done by January, since it's September the 8th today. You will all be attending Juuban High School. It's only a block away, you can walk. You've all been enrolled into grade 12. Here's all the information you need about your school, and here are your schedules, along with some information packets about Tokyo. Anything else?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Good, look around and get a good night's rest. Because you start school tomorrow. You all speak japanese, correct? Oh, and your story is that you are all exchange students from America, and that if your japanese is rusty, it's because of that. Heero, you can tell them you were originally from japan, but moved to America and just transfered back with your friends. Understood?" They all again nodded, and she smiled.  
  
"Good, my time is up. Goodbye, and good luck."

* * *

Vote on who you want to be paired with Ami, and then after Ami is paired with someone, I'll choose the rest of the pairs. Usagi will not be paired iwth anyone but Mamoru. I am a firm believer that they are meant to be. So anyways, vote!  
  
Ami/? 


	2. Rainy Days

Here's the second chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed (I'll specifically thank those at the end and show you the votes so far)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

This chapter was hard to write (belive you me) at my house. I went through hell to post it, so appreciate!

_Hidden Strength_

Chapter 2

* * *

Ami sighed as she leaned against the wall of her apartment building. Her whole body ached, she was so tired. Tonight..... she could only pray she would sleep. 

Rei had been alright, in the end. On her way to school, she had been attacked. Afraid and outnumbered, she had called the other scouts. It was only after they had arrived and stopped the youma from finishing her off did they realize it was an ambush, planned from the start.

Haruna must have called her mother at work, since she probably wasn't home. And she would have to face the music tomorrow, probably 2 weeks detention, like the others.

She opened the door and began to trudge up the 4 flights of stairs towards her apartment, gripping her school bag firmly in her hand. As she came to her apartment door, she noticed a _For Rent _sign on the apartment door next to hers, the only two on the 4th level.

The neighbors had moved out? When? She hadn't even noticed. Then again, she'd been so out of it lately...

The door opened up just as Ami reached for the handle of her apartment door. She turned at the sound, only to see a teenage boy about her age standing there removing the sign.

He turned to look at her, a large grin on his face. He had long brown hair, in a braid, and violet coloured eyes so much like Hotaru's.

"Hey babe! Didn't think there was anyone my age in this old place, especially someone so beautiful," he said smoothly, causing Ami to blush and turn away slightly. Duo smiled. She was shy, but he certainly couldn't understand it. Short, blue/black hair, blue eyes, a small nose, a cute smile, and a nice figure. To him, the girl was all around beautiful. But she looked so tired.

"Um... I'm Ami Mizuno," she said, holding out her hand. He shook it.

"Names Duo Maxwell and- hey! You're wearing a Juuban uniform," he pointed out. She frowned and looked down at herself.

"Hold on a sec," he said, running into his apartment and coming back out with a booklet.

"Me and my four friends just transfered here as foreign exchange students from America. We'll be attending Juuban High starting tomorrow," he said, showing her the booklet which had the school seal on it and several pictures on the inside of students in the uniforms doing school activities.

"Did you get your schedules," she asked. He nodded.

"Alright, well I'm really tired, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Um...yeah, sure. Hey, can I ask a favor? We were told that the school is only a few blocks away, but it's more than that, and this street is so crazy and busy, that we couldn't find the school earlier today. Can you maybe walk us tomorrow morning?" Duo asked it with sincerity, and although Ami didn't mind showing them the way to school, she had to wonder how much of a bother would come out of this.

"Alright, I'll walk you. School starts at 8:25, so I want you to be ready to leave at 7:30. Even my shortcut might be extremely busy, and I'm sure you'de want to be there early on the first day to check in at the office and look around."

"Sounds good, thanks."

"Good, goodnight," Ami said, turning away to unlock the door.

"Night Ami," he said, the sign still in his hand as he entered his apartment door and locked it.

He was certainly friendly, perhaps he spoke what he was thinking too much, but other than that, fine. She had to wonder how his other four roomates were.

Upon entering the house, she found 6 messages on the machine. The first one was from Usagi.

"Hey Ames. Hope you're feeling alright. Mom and Dad spazzed. I'm totally grounded. Anyways, see ya tomorrow."

A beeping sound followed, and the next message played.

"Whats up Ami? It's Minako. I'm punished till the end of the century, hope you're fairing better. I just got off the phone with this girl in my Math class, which my doesn't know, she's out, and she said we're getting some new guys to the school! How cool! Anyways, i'll see ya tomorrow!"

The following message was much less upbeat than Minako's.

"Hey Ames, it's Rei. I called to tell you that the er...study buddies can't be at the temple tomorrow. We'll have to postpone our after school meetings from now on. um... I'll call you about a change in how we're meeting. Anyways, I hope you sleep well, well, all of us I mean, bye."

Following Rei came Makoto.

"Hey hey, it's Makoto. I'm dead. My mom was mad. She said that is Juuban kicked me out like os many other schools had, then I'de be shipped off to military school..." a nervous chuckle followed," um, well, see ya tomorrow."

The next message played.

"AMI MIZUNO! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I JUST RECIEVED A CALL FROM HARUNA! I AM ASHAMED! FROM NOW ON, BESIDES CARING FOR HOTARU AND GOING TO SCHOOL, YOU"RE GROUNDED!" Her mother sounded angry. Wow. She could hear her mother clear her throat, and continue. "Now, I am leaving for a medical conference in France in one hour, at 6:00. I will call you tomorrow at 5:00. Someone better be there to pick up the phone. I figure, since you'll be 18 in a few days, you can handle Hotaru alonem right? I'll be back in a month. Bye."

Hotaru. Oh no. Ami did something she had not done in a while. She swore. How could she have forgotten?

Haruka was finally racing professionally, and Michiru was doing some shows with her violen. They were both growing in fame, and were offered a month long tour, together, for Haruka to race and Michiru to do shows in the same town she was in. They didn't know where to put Hotaru, since Setsuna was at the gates of time, and Usagi already had a big enough responsibility caring for Rini, since her parents thought the house was full enough. So, with her mother's permission, Ami had taken the responsibiliy of watching Hotaru for the month. Her mother was never home, so Ami had just decided to care for her herself that month. Now, as soon as the outers trusted her with caring for Hotaru, Ami had forgotten to pick her up from her school, the second day watching her!

She heard the thunder rumble outside. The little droplets of rain that had been there as she walked home were now pouring rain, thundering against the window.

The final message began to play.

"Ami, Ami pick up, it's Hotaru. Where are you? I don't know the way to your house from your school. I've been here hours. Are you alright? Ami?" The message ended just as Ami grabbed her jacket, not even out of her uniform, and her umbrella. The message had been left two hours ago, and Hotaru had been forgotten much longer than that.

She tore out of the apartment, barely closing the door in her hurry.

"Woah, Ami, what's the rush? Thought you were tired," a voice said, causing Ami to stop just as she was heading down the stairs. Duo stood in his doorway, while one of his friends, a blonde boy with blue eyes and a kind smile, placed a mat in front of the door. His friend looked up at Ami with curiousity. They'de been here a few hours, and already Duo knew someone. A very beautiful someone.

"I am, but I forgot to pick up someone from school. A young girl."

"Your sister?"

"No, her guardians are out of town for the month and there was no one to watch her, so I vollunteered. Now if you'll excuse me Duo and..."

"Quatre Winner."

"Quatre, yes, nice to meet you. I have to go."

"Wait, it's pouring outside and it's dark," Duo said.

"I know, and she's out there alone. I have to get going, bye." And with that statement, Ami tore down the steps and out the door.

* * *

"I don't really have the best feeling about her going out now, although I just met her," Quatre said. Before Duo said anything, another person spoke in a monotone. 

"I agree." Duo and Quatre spun around to see Heero standing in the doorway, Wufei and Trowa behind him.

"Heero, were you watching the whole time," asked Quatre.

"Why do you care Heero, she's just a weak onna," Wufei said. Trowa remained silent, watching everyone's reactions.

"Maybe we'll get to see some of those strange occurences that Meioh woman mentioned. Besides, I have a strange feeling about that girl I can't explain," he said emotionlessly.

"Good, or bad," asked Duo.

"I don't know, just....odd."

"Well it's decided then. Let's go," Duo said excitedly, running inside to grab all of their jackets and some umbrella's.

* * *

Ami rushed down the street, making a lot of noise as she ran and splashed in the water. She finally arrived at Hotaru's school. The lights were all out, and she couldn't see anyone at the entrance. 

She pushed open the gate and stepped inside. No one. Deserted. Hotaru must have either attempted to walk to Ami's apartment, or walked to her own home, the only one semi-near the school. All of the other senshi's homes were on the other side of Tokyo.

"Oh great," she said to herself, "I've lost a twelve year old in Tokyo."

She turned away from the school to the road. She could either go left, right, or strait forwards. Ami had walked hotaru to school that morning, and they had come from the left, which Hotaru must have noticed. So she must have gone left. With renewed hope, Ami ran in that direction, wondering why the hell Hotaru didn't have a communicater. That she would make sure they got for both Rini and Hotaru from now on.

She walked for about another 20 minutes, tired and worried.

The sound of some voices up in the other direction caught her ers. She pursued, but found it to be only a quarelling husband and wife, standing by a street corner arguing over directions. She took in a deep breath, and turned.

She moved on, arriving at Haruka and Michiru's house. The lights were all off, and it looked deserted. No, Hotaru hadn't been there. She sighed and checked her watch. 10:30. She had been searching for about 45 minutes.

She continued down the road, weariness setting in more, but determined to find Hotaru. Even if Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, Senshi of destruction, Ami didn't like that she was in this part of Tokyo alone late at night. She also kept in mind that Hotaru grew tired quite easily, and going without food, along with walking in the freezing rain without an umbrella since school let out, could have left her collapsed on a road somewhere. The thought made Ami move faster. She could have called the other senshi for help, but they were all in deep trouble, and pretty far away right now. She'd have to rely on herself, and pray that Hotaru was alright.

The wind began to pick up, and it got so powerful that Ami's umbrella turned inside out, and as she gripped it, rain now soaking her, she was almost being dragged in the direction that the wind was going.

"Stupid thing," she said, angrilly throwing the broken umbrella into a garbage can on a street corner.

"Hotaru," she called loudly, placing her hands around her mouth to intensify the call. "Hotaru!"

Nothing. She wiped water off of her face and away from her eyes iwth her sleeve, and reached for her hood. None. She sighed, and continued her run down the street, and turned a corner sharply, looking there. She would have thought Tokyo would be a bit more crowded at night time.

She ran down that street, her pace slowing as she began to lose hope after a few minutes. Suddenly, the sound of some laughter reached her ears. She turned to a building off to the far right. A group of three guys stood surrounding someone against a wall. They all looked to be about 16 or 17, around her age, and swayed slightly as they stood, either high on something or drunk.

One of the guys stumbled to the side, and she caught sight of who sat on the ground against the wall, staring up at the three wearilly,

"Hotaru!"

* * *

"Nice Maxwell and Yuy, now we're lost in a strange part of Tokyo we know nothing about, all over some girl who's probably back at her apartment with the stupid child, sipping HOT COCOA!" Wufei raved about their situation loudly, voice filled with anger and a hint of danger. Duo chuckled nervously. 

"Maybe."

"How are we supposed to get home. I'm seen no sign of Miss Ami or any familiar streets. This was most unexpected, not that I was unconcerned," Quatre rambled as Heero and Trowa looked around for any signs they could read.

A cry in the distance had them all look up, and the five shot off in that direction.

* * *

Ami ran past the guys to Hotaru, who looked up, relieved. She was soaking wet and seemingly feverish. She looked extremely weak, like she was going to pass out any second. 

"Ami, there you are," she all but whispered.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Hotaru hook her head. "They just walked over and acted stupid," she said in the same quiet tone.

"Dude, what's wrong with her," one of the taller guys asked, a beer bottle gripped in his hand as he swayed.

"She's just found her mommy is all," a really short one said as he fell on the ground and attempted to get back up.

"Not that you idiot, he was asking about the girl," the last one answered sharply, a mean glint in his eye. He had on a leather jacket with a wierd symbol. Ami understood now. They were drunk. Now, after getting drunk, two of them got really stupid and the last one got dangerous. She tried her best to ignore their gazes as they stared at her dumbfoundedly. She reached down and picked up the shivering girl from the ground, who tried to steady herself and stand.

"Dude, where are you going, the party has started yet," the tallest said, reaching to grab her arm.

"Get away from me, now," Ami said icily, not in the mood to deal with them.

"Oooh, she's a tooouuuuuggggh girl. That's okay," the really short one said, grabbing Ami's right arm as the tallest grabbed her left. The one with the leather jacket stared monotoniously. Despite their drunken state, they were quite strong. Ami looked around. this wasn't good. Could she transform? Hotaru let out a cry and backed up against the wall at the scene. What should she do? She was far too weak to help Ami, she could barely stand. Ami struggled to free her hands, and the the one who hadn't grabbed her yet grabbed Ami's face ruffly.

"What's wrong with you? Why you struggle, heh?" Yep. Drunk.

Ami struggled more furiously now, but was unable to free herself. He let go of her face and turned to Hotaru. Ami panicked.

"Hotaru, run!"

Hotaru wouldn't run, partly because she wouldn't leave Ami, and partly because she could barely walk let alone run.

"Hey, leave them alone," a voice shouted. The three looked up.

Five guys stood there. Ami frowned. She could just barely make out there outlines in the rain, but the voice was familiar. Duo? His friends? What were they all doing there?

Duo was the first to step forwards, his body outlined by the ran.

"Let go of her," he said. The guys loked ta him skeptically.

"What are you gonna do about it, wimp," the one with the jacket asked.

"This," Duo responded cassually.

He drew his hand bag, and slugged the guy so hard in the face that he hit the ground. The two holding Ami looked at each other.

Heero approached on of the guys, and in the blink of an eye the guy was on the ground, having been knocked out by Heero. Ami took this opportunity to use her other free hand to grab the wrist of the guy holding her, and flip him over her head onto the ground with a thud. He cried out.

Ami turned right to Hotaru, now back on the ground. Rushing next to her in a kneeling position, she tried to shake the girl, who was drifting in and out of consiousness. Before anyone could even react, the first guy Duo had punched with a leather jacket stood. He shouted in rage, and his eyes glowed bright yellow for a moment.

Ami, holding onto Hotaru, simply backed up, now realizing this was no teenage boy.

"No one makes a fool out of me," he hissed an unearthly tone.

"Is this what you meant Heero," Quatre said nervously, as the five guys backed up near Ami.

"I believe this is what Ms. Meioh meant," he said qietly enough so that Ami didn't hear.

He changed, from a teenage boy to a young man, looking about 23 in a general's ouitfit, so much like the one's she could remember Jedeite, Zoisite, Nephlyte, or Malichite wearing. He had piercing green eyes and black hair.

"You know, I don't appreciate it when a nothing human hits me," he said in a dark tone, glaring at Duo. He held his palm up, and a sphere of energy formed in it.

"Now you die-" As the general spoke, he let out a small cry of pain as something hit him in the head. They looked up to see a transformed Tuxedo Mask standing on the roof above them. On the floor next to the general was his black cane. It had been thrown at his head.

"Ah yes, King Endymion. I knew you defended this area, but I thought you'de look different. You used to fight me with a sword, now this? Well, you're no longer a prince, and you're not king yet, so it only makes sense. Now you've cause me the rouble of reporting this, so I'm afraid we will have to settle this later," he said non-chalently as he dissapeared with a snap of his fingers.

"Miss...are you guys alright," Mamoru called down from the roof, pretending he didn't know Ami and Hotaru.

Quick as always, Ami responded. "Yes sir, that man didn't hurt us. The girl is just tired. Thankyou for your help."

"No problem," he responded, dissapearing before any of the guys could say anything. Ami looked down to where the general had stood. Rather than see Mamoru's usual fighting cane on the ground, it was a wrapped up black umbrella. She smiled. Mamoru was indeed helpful.

Carrying Hotaru piggy back style, Ami picked up the umbrella and opened it.

"If you hold on to my neck good, I can carry the umbrella, and hold one of your legs with my other arm," she told her. Hitaru nodded. Ami turned to the boys.

"Thankyou so much guys, we really appreciate this. How did you know to follow?"

"Well, Quatre and I didn't like that you went out in the rain and dark alone, so we told our friends and they agreed. Ami, this is Heero, Trowa, and Wufei."

"Nice to meet you," she responded.

"Who was that man," Heero asked.

"The one that tried to attack us? I don't know. Wierd stuff like that happens all the time around here. There's ussually a year of attacks, then a few months peace, and then they start up again. It's wierd."

"How long has this been going on," Wufei asked.

"Since I was 14. About 4 years, since I'll be 18 very soon. The other guy who helped us is one of the fighters who protect our city. He, and some other fighters who's identities are unknown," Ami said as they began to walk.

"Oh, I get it. Who are the other fighters?"Duo asked this, now interested.

"They're the Sailor Senshi, protecters of the innocent, fighting for justice."

"Oh," Quatre said, slightly surprised. "So all those guys fight to protect tokyo?"

"No, they're not guys. They're woman. You'll see them all over Tokyo, by the media."

They reached the apartment. Ami said goodnight to the boys and took Hotaru inside. She took care of her for a couple of hours before she fell asleep. She wondered about those new boys. Something was strange about them.

* * *

Thanx to these people for reviewing. 9 REVIEWS! I was excited.

Steph

Devil Wench

Lilmercurianangel

Sorrowofthe meadows

Lonely Wind Fairy

varyluvs321

Trickster's- Lulaby

Sonar de Mercury

Nyneve

AND THE VOTES ARE IN. You can vote on just this chapter, then I'll give the final result. Sofar, it's:

Wufei: 3

Duo: 3

Quatre: 1

Heero: 2

REVIEW!


	3. Too Much School Time

Hey! I know it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that, I was so caught up in school and other stuff that I had no chance to update. I realize towards the end of the last chapter, there were several typos. Again, I apologize. I will try not to rush on this chapter and make those mistakes.

Now, to show you the results of the voting:

The winner is.....(drum roll please)......

WUFEI!

Hmm....I wonder how I'll pull that off..... oh well.

Reviews:

meeh2: Thanks! You like my stories? That makes me SO happy! Thanks for reviewing!

Kel: Bet you're happy Wufei won, lol. Thanks for ur review!

Sonar de Mercury: Bad Ami! I promise, she'll never forget Hotaru again. Thanks for reviewing!

theredqueen: Thankyou for telling me about the typos, I appreciated it. About the thing with Makoto, in one of the episodes of the anime where Usagi is on a rampage trying to get all of her friends to adope cats, Makoto says, "Thanks, but my mom would never let me," or something along those lines. Now, if you would like me to base it off the manga, or better translation of the series, I will make sure to incorporate that in the story. I will correct what I said earlier in this chapter. I hope that pleases you Thanks for reviewing!

Sorrowofthemeadows: I like your stuff, thanks for telling me about the typos, and for reviewing!

purplepeopleeater: I think you're either one of the few or the only person to vote for Trowa. Thankyou! I was hoping he would get at least one vote! Anyways, thanks for your review!

Shadowalker: Yay, I'm glad you agree about Usagi and Mamoru! Thanks for your review!

varyluvs321: Thanks for that eccentric review, sorry you didn't get ur Ami/Quatre pairing. I have two stories with that pairing, if you want, just check my author profile thing!

Amirox: Thanks, and sorry you didn't get the pairing u wanted!

NickeyWhite2: Sorry you didn't get ur Ami/Duo. He came in close second, I think. Thanks for reviewing!

DevilWench: THANKYOU! I love ur stories too, please write more

Lilmercurianangel: Thanks for your review, glad you were excited for this chapter!

Trickster's-Lulaby: Hey, you got Wufei! Bet you're happy. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3

The alarm went off at exactly 6:15 that moring. Ami blinked her eyes open tiredly. She had promiced Duo and his friends she'd walk them to Juuban this morning. Right. She got up and stretched. Last night's excitement had taken a toll on her- she was tired, as usual. After showering and getting dressed, she applyed foundation under her eyes to make the dark circles appear like less. it was a little better, but still not the greatest.

She walked into the kitchen to find Hotaru dressed and ready. She was eating a bowl of fruit loops, and a healthy glow had returned to her cheeks.

"Are you sure you can go to school today? Do you feel alright," Ami asked right away, placing her hand on Hotaru's forehead. Hotaru laughed and turned to face her.

"Ami, I feel fine. I know you feel guilty about last night, but don't worry, I forgive you. I understand what happened. Please don't put too much pressure on yourself caring for me. Haruka and Michiru will only be gone a month, and I'm not five years old. I can handle it if you're late getting me every once in a while. Today, I'll learn the way to your house from my school incase of emergencies. You're going to be eighteen in a few days. Don't stress out, be happy, please. And don't worry, I don't think any less of you. I still think you're a mature, calm person who can be depended on."

Ami stared in awe at the girl that sat before her. Twelve, and already very sensible. Ami's stomach growled slightly. She sighed.

"Thankyou Hotaru. Now, pass me the fruit loops. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

* * *

Duo knocked on Ami's door at 7:30. He and his friends stood waiting by the door , all ready. Ami opened up the door. 

"Morning Duo. Come in, I just have to make sure Hotaru's ready," Ami said, rushing off. The boys stepped in. It was a nice apartment, tastefully decorated and ridiculously neat. Hotaru came, carrying her bag, and smiled.

"Hi," she greeted.

"You look much better today," Quatre said.

"Yeah, thanks for your help yesterday," she said, giving a sweet smile.

Ami returned with her own bag and the keys. Ushering everyone out of the apartment, she locked the door and they all trudged down the steps. Trowa yawned, and Heero looked around, uninterested. Wufei had a somewhat angry look on his face, which Duo could only interpret as calmness, unfortunately.

As soon as the stepped out of the apartment, they were met with giant crowds and traffic.

"Holy Shit, it's worse than New York!" Exclaimed Duo.

"Actually Duo, there is nothing Holy about that substance," corrected Quatre, as they turned to look at Ami. A car pulled up in front of them, a red ferari. Ami ran up to the car with Hotaru. Usagi opened the window. Rini was sitting in the backseat. Mamoru was driving.

"Hey Ames. Mamoru is driving me and Rini to school on his way to work. We'll take Hotaru and You. Hmmm?"

"I promised my new neighbors I'd walk them, but if you took Hotaru that would be great," Ami said.

"Alright Ames. Come one hotaru," Mamoru said. Hotaru slid in next to Rini.

"Hey Taru!"

"Alright see you later Usagi, Mamoru, girls." Ami waved and they drove off. Looking at the bustling crowds of people, Ami sighed again.

"Come this way," she instructed. She turned and walked down the alley towards the next street. Pasisng in between another building, they came out onto a less busy street, but still a little crowded. Again, Ami crossed the street and headed between the next alley. They followed, wondering what she was doing. The following street was residential, and much less crowded, having large homes with lots of space. That was when Ami began to walk up the street.

"Oh I see. You avoid traffic," Duo said. The six walked down the street quietly, until she, Quatre, and Duo started up a conversation.

They arrived at the school around 7:40, and Ami showed them to the office, then left. Wufei glared after her. Something about her was.... strange.

As Ami walked down the hallway, she ran into Makoto.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," replied Makoto.

"I take it we're in trouble today," Ami stated. Makoto nodded.

"Last night, my aunt, who is one of my contacts on my school information, got a call from Haruna. She called me, and shouted about hjow disspapointed she was and how if I wasn't going to live on my own responsibly, she'd move in. Of course, she can't. I'll be eighteen in a few months, and then I'll legally be an adult." Makoto said this flipintly. Ami simply nodded.

"Speaking of turning eighteen, you'll be eighteen in a few days. How do you feel," she asked. Ami sighed.

"The same. My mom left for a medical conference last night, I didn't even have to see her face to face, just got her message."

"And how's Hotaru," Makoto asked, referring to the night before's incident.

"She's fine, I guess. She didn't make a big deal, but I still felt bad," Ami responded. The bell rang, and Ami and Makoto grabbed their books and headed to their homeroom. Time to face the music. When they entered, Ms. Haruna said nothing. She stared at them as they took their seats. Usagi and Minako were already in the classroom.

"Alright everyone. We have five new transfer students to add to our homeroom. Come in gentlemen," Ms. Haruna said.

Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa entered. "Alright, which one of you is Heero Yuy?"

Heero stepped forewards.

"Sit in front of Ms. Aino. Aino, raise your hand." Minako did so, and Heero sat down wordlessly.

"Wufei Chang, sit in front of Ms. Mizuno. Ami, raise your hand." Before Ami raised it, Wufei sat down, already knowing who she was.

"Trowa Barton, in front of Molly."

"Duo Maxwell, in front of Usagi."

"Quatre Winner, in front of Makato Kino."

Ms. Haruna cleared her throat to get the attention of all of the dumb-struck girls and the glaring boys.

"Now that we have that over with, I can take care of something else. Tskino, Mizuno, Kino, Aino, on your feet."

The four stood.

"Class, they interupted our lesson yesterday. Why don't you tell the girls how upset you were," Haruna said.

"It was awesome," one boy said, "the substitute brought colouring books!" Haruna glared as several more students agreed.

"Follow me, trouble makers," Haruna said. Once they were out in the hallway, Haruna closed the door.

"Girls, I truly expected better of you. I can't believe you did that. Especially you, Mizuno. You all lied to me, and upset me." Haruna hollered towards the end. She calmed down. "Kino, are you seriously willing to be kicked out of yet another school for your insolence?" Makoto looked shocked that she had said it.

"And you, Aino, you've laready been kicked off of all the teams you've played on for ditching or not showing up at all. This will not look good on your record either!"

"And you, Tskino. You've already got a horrible record because of all the detentions you serve, try getting into a single university with that horrible record. Not to mention that your grades are a failure as well!" Ms. Haruna seemed to be on a roll. Ami wondered what she would yell at her for.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about you Mizuno. You're grades have been slowly slipping for the past 3 months, you've been un-attentive, and I am ashamed that you would lie to me. I don't know if you know this, but in your final year in high school, it's a bit stupid to let you're grades slip when applying for a doctorat program. Tell me ladies, what exactly was os important that you had to ditch school for it, hmmm?"

No one responded. Haruna glared.

"You will all be punished. Two weeks detention. Although I am not permitted to suspend you for ditching once according to the Juuban District Administration, I promice you all that those detentions will not be fun."

Ami sighed. "How long after school will the detentions last?" Ami still had picking up Hotaru after school to think about.

"One hour."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch time, the four sat around their ussual tree. Ami had been telling her friends about the new boys, and how they had helped her.

"That's cool Ami, and they're all so cute," exclaimed Minako and Makoto.

"Not as cute as my Mamoru!" Usagi said this almost defensively.

"Hey Ames!"

Ami turned to see Duo and his friends standing behind her.

"Hi."

Duo plopped down next to her, and the rest sat down.

"Why were you in trouble this morning, huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ami said quickly.

"Yeah sure it's nothing! We got two weeks detention over it," wailed Usagi.

"What did you do," asked Heero for the first time.

"We ditched class is all," said Makoto.

"I cannot believe Haruna! She owes me, after that time I saved her big butt!" Usagi exclaimned this a little too loud.

"What do you mean," asked Trowa, the silent one suddenly interested.

"Huh, Oh-" Usagi suddenly blushed, realizing her own mistake. Quickly changing the subject, Ami brought up their other classes. However, the pilots didn't forget it.

* * *

After school, her friends all waved goodbye to the guys. The four headed back to their classroom where they were instructed to wash boards and mop floors for an hour. Ami had contacted Hotaru's achool, as did Usagi for Rini, and the two girls were to wait in the school cafeteria and do their homework together until Usagi and Ami came for them.

Makoto and Minako waved goodbye as the two walked home together, while Ami and Usagi headed in the direction of the school. The other two would get the girls, then everyone would head over to Ami's apartment for a senshi meeting, since Ami's mom was gone, and Rei's grandpa was still upset about the day before.

Meanwhile, the boys had decided that these girls could offer them some information unknowingly. Makoto and Minako were already long down the street, but Ami and Usagi were closer, and Heero figured that they might be able to get more information from Usagi ebcause, as he had said, she had a big mouth. So they trailed the two.

Ami and Usagi walked together for about fifteen minutes while Usagi complained about the detention.

"You almost gave us away today Usagi, you must be careful," Ami reminded gently. Usagi nodded.

"You're right Ames." They arrived at the school and entered, looking for the cafteria. When they found it, they walked in to find Rini and Hotaru sitting at a table doing homework and munching on chips.

"Hey girls. Sorry about this," Usagi said, beginning to collect Rini's books and put them in her bag on instinct.

"No problem, we had fun, and we got most of our homework done. Didn't you finish yours in detention," Hotaru asked.

"Can't say that we did any of it then,"Ami said. The four began to walk towards the door, when a crash was heard from the upstairs of the school. The four looked at each other, and shot up the 2nd floor stair case.

There, the same general who had attacked Ami and Hotaru the night before, with striking green eyes and black hair. He was knocking over chairs and desks in a rage, as if looking for something.

When he saw the four in the doorway, he pointed a finger in Ami's direction.

"YOU!" He picked up a desk and through it at the door. Ami and Usagi dived to the opposite sides of the classroom, while Rini and Hotaru dived to the outside, one to the left and the other to the right. The desk smacked into the wall on the other side opposite to the door, and cracked.

The man approached Ami right away. He cleared his throat and seemingly calmed himself.

"Hello Mercury. I am luitenant Siruto of Nemesis."

"What are you talking about," Ami asked, playing dumb, wondering how he knew her identity.

"Hmm, you don't. I really think you do," he said, grabbing her up by the neck. Ami gasped. Usagi was on her feet in an instant, but Siruto had knocked her to the ground and shoved a dek on her before she could blink. Usagi let out a cry, which made Ami struggle more. By this time, the few teachers left in the school at this time, the principal and a kindergarden teacher, had come upstairs, and wouldn't permit Rini and Hotaru to even enter the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, just let go," Ami rasped out, beginning to kick and thrash. She eventually managed to kick him hard enough in the shin and he loosened his grip. She broke free and fell on the floor, begining to breath hard.

Noticing the two teachers, and the two kids, he sighed. His leader would be upset at how unprofessionally the matter was being taken care of. He dissapeared. usagi was fine, in the end. She was just shaken, as was Ami. The girls were worried. The teachers couldn't understand what had happened. Since Ami and Usagi couldn't tell them either way, it was dismissed as some freak attack, as ussual.

The pilots had lost Ami and Usagi, so they hadn't even made it to the school when they saw the four walking bye. Duo waved and ran over as if it were casual.

"Hey, wuts up," he asked.

"Oh, we were just getting the girls form school," Usagi said.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"No," All four girls responded. He and Quatre laughed, while the other three stared suspiciously.

* * *

The next day, all four were at school on time, and hotaru and Rini had walked together on their own.

"Class," Miss Haruna said, "we have another new student. This is Lara Mcknimara. Lara, sit next to Ami." Now she was next to Ami and diagonal from Wufei. The girl looked at Ami and smiled.

"Hi," she greeted, "I'm Lara. I'm sure we'll be friends."

* * *

The boys sat in their apartment that night and looked at Heero. He had drawn a chart on an erasible board. It had three categories.

"We have to do what Ms. Meioh said. Watch out for Enemies, Allies, and hidden strength of some kind, whatever that means.

Under Enemies, he listed the general that had attacked the little girl, Hotaru, their first night there.

Under allies, he wrote down that masked man, whom Ami had said was called Tuxedo Mask, and also the Sailor Senshi they had been told about. Under the final category about the strength, he put a big question mark.

"This is seriously the wierdest thing I have ever done in my life, and I've done some wierd stuff," Duo said, Wufei glared.

"I have to agree with the imbicile. This is getting a bit confusing. I don't know what to look for."

* * *

I am REALLY sorry if it sucks. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I'll try harder to put out a MUCH better chapter next time. Sorry about typos.

Review!


	4. Multitasking

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been ridiculously busy. 

Thankyou to DevilWench, Lilmercurianangel, Botticelli'sVenus, ShadoWalker, Purplepeopleeater, sonar de mercury, and The-birth-OF-darkness.

Sorry for any typos, I'm trying!

* * *

Chapter 4

Ami placed Hotaru's breakfast on the table that fine Saturday morning. The sun streamed through the windows, making her feel higher in spirits. Haruka and Michiru had called that morning. Apparently, they had spoken to Usagi.

After finding out about the recent attacks on Ami, Usagi, Hotaru, and the city all-together, they decided it would be completely unfair to leave Hotaru with Ami for 3 more weeks. They were ending their music tour and coming home. Ami had protested, since it was a great oportunity, but Michiru had said that they would just go during a more peaceful time. They would be arriving within the next two hours.

Mamoru, Usagi, Rini, she, & Hotaru would go to the airport. Minako, Rei, and Makoto would be vollunteering at the downtown hospital tha afternoon, helping with sick and injured children, but they would meet them at the templearound 5:00.

"Ami, have you seen my black shoes, you know the ones with the velcro stra- wow, you made breakfast," Hotaru stopped talking upon entering the kitchen.

"Yes, I made breakfast, and your shoes are in the guest room cabinet- the one in the hall was too full."

"Thankyou," Hotaru said, plopping down on a stool and digging right into her eggs, "for everything, I mean. This week has been....fun."

"Well, that's a lie, but thankyou," Ami replied with a smile, sitting down next to Hotaru.

"No really. You couldn't help all of those youma attacks." Hotaru said this sincerely. Ami sighed and nodded.

"Well, finish up, and we'll leave in a bit."

* * *

After gathering all of Hotaru's things, they did leave. Hotaru beat Ami downstairs, her backpack on her shoulders, and Ami held her other bag as she locked the apartment door.

When she turned around, she stood face to face with Wufei. Jumping back a step, she calmed down.

"You scared me," she said quite simply, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hmmph, Onna," he muttered, entering the apartment. Duo peered outside.

"Hey Ames, what's up."

"Oh-nothing. We're just going to pick up hotaru's guardians from the airport."

"Oh, so she's going home."

"Yes." A long silence followed Ami's statement. A car honked the horn, and she guessed it was Mamoru.

"Well, I'd better get going."

"Bye," Duo said, and Ami left.

She climbed in the car after Hotaru and they were off.

* * *

Duo turned and headed inside. Wufei stared at him angrily. 

"What?" Rolling his eyes at Duo's question, Wufie pointed to the far left of himself. There stood Setsuna Meioh.

"Oh, sorry everyone."

"Duo, I have but a few moments left now to give you what you need to complete your mission. Please sit," she said impatiently. Duo nodded and sat obediently. Setsuna reached into her bag and pulled out a small cell phone, a flip-phone.

"What is that," asked Quatre.

"It's a tracker, somewhat. Sorry, but I only have one. You guys decide which one of you carries it later, or perhaps take days. It will begin to ring if there is any negative energy or monster like attacks in the area. When this happens, all you do is open it- and..." Setsuna demonstarted. Upon opening it, a screen was inside, with an entire map of the city. A small X began to rome over the map, and as it shifted into each specific area, the area would grow, showing specific areas of the city, and zooming in again.

"You've got your work cut out for you it seems. It looks like there is some negative energy activity at the airport, and- " Setsuna pushed a couple of more buttons, "the Tokyo City Hospital,"she said, tossing the phone to Trowa.

"I must go, goodbye. Oh- and get over there as quick as possible."

She began to almost fade away, until she was completely gone.

"Wait, Ms. Meioh, what are we supposed to do once we get there!" Wailed Duo after her.

Heero looked at Duo, before grabbing his gun.

"What we always do."

"Hey, Ami said she was going to the airport to pick up Hotaru's guardians," Duo pointed out.

"She's always where the attacks are," pointed out Wufei.

"Alright, how about Wufei and Trowa go to the airport, and Heero, Duo, and I go to the hospital," suggested Quatre.

"Why can't I go to the airport," asked Duo.

"Because," snapped Wufei, "you've befriended that Ami girl and their is no need to have any emotional attachment on this case."

* * *

They were on the highway now, very close to the airport. Rini and Hotaru chattedexitedly with her in the backseat, while Usagi and Mamoru commented on the traffic. 

"Alright, here we are," said Mamoru, turning on the exit leading to the airport. Traffic was bad, and the free parking lot was packed, do he had to park in the lot that cost five dollars per hour.

They all got out of the car and began to walk inside. Ami's long blue sundress swayed slighly, at her ankles.

Upon entering a very excited Hotaru ran off to check the screen for the terminal and arrival time of the two. They would be there in ten minutes, and by the time it took them to walk to the terminal, one of the farthest ones, they may have even been late getting there.

So they began to walk, Rini and Hotaru skipping ahead, with Ami's beforehand warning to take it easy for Hotaru, and Mamoru and Usagi walking next to her. Of course, arriving at the terminal proved to be much more difficult than planned.

* * *

Minako closed the lid on the medication she had just given the child next to her and walked over to Rei and Makoto. They both sat next to each other, with a few kids on their laps as they read them stories. 

The room was white, with about 15 beds in it. These kids diseases ranged from Cancer to extreme cases of diabetes to broken legs. When they arrived they had given each of the kids a toy bought from their own money,and then began to play with them.

A crash sounded down the hallway, making the three girls heads shoot up.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru sat next to each other in the first class of the airplane. They could see the curtain for the cockpit from where they sat. A stewardess offered them each a drink, and Haruka accepted, while Michiru politely said no. Looking out the window, Michiru could see a tiny speck in the distance that was Tokyo's airport. 

The plane suddenly lurched forwards, causing both girls to jump to their feet.

"Now now, sit and buckle your seatbelts everyone," the stewardess said, "we're just experiencing some turbulance."

The two were about to get back in their seats when the pilots scream was heard from the cockpit.

"Sit down I said, sit down!"

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other and at the newly enraged stewardess. Her hat had fallen off, and her hair had gone from brown to purple in the blink of an eye. Her eyes were now a deep shade of red.

"Youma," snarled Haruka. The rest of the people in first class stayed frightened in their seatblets, not even breathing loudly for fear of being singled out by the youma like the famous race car driver of violinest.

The two couldn't transform in front of everyone there, so they would simply have to take this youma by force. Haruka lunged at the youma with a kick at it's head, knowcking it into the small kitchen area behind the curtain. Michiru raced into the cockpit.

The pilot lay on he ground, blood streaming from her forehead but still conscious, and a strange man in a general's outfit stood in front of her in the small area.

"Who are you," she asked.

"You're friendshave already met me. I amSiruto of Nemisis." Did he now their identities? The plane began to plumet with no one at thecontrols, and he snickered and dissapeared. Michiru grabbed the handles andmade the plane begin to go up rather than down, but that was all she knew how to do.

Meanwhile Haruka had been throwing as many trays, meals, and silverware sets as she could find at the youma, trying to keep it away. Everytime something hit it in the face, it would take a step back and advance only to be hit again. Haruka looked at the counter for something else to throw. A small bottle, which did not look like it belonged on theplane, and was actually labelled: **Poison for Senshi on plane.**

"You," she growled, "you poisoned my drink!"

She suddenly felt queesy and turned away. The youma began to laugh and approached her.

Grabbing the bottle of poison, she tossed it at the youma, and the youma cried out as it smashed against the wall and splashed her.

"That's it," it said, "this was not part of the job description. I'm outta here." It dissapeared. Haruka turned again and began to throw up.

"Oh God,"Michiru heard Haruka say loudly in a sick voice.

"Haruka?"

The plane suddenly lurched forewards again. Wiping her mouth and gripping her stomach Haruka went through the curtain and into the cockpit.

"Is she alright," she could here people muttering. One man and his wife stood.

"Are you injured," he asked. "No, I've been poisoned," she said, "so sit down and buckle up incase the plane has a rough landing."

"What if we crash," a stewardess from coach asked.

"We won't. Besides, you can't evacuate anyone. The emergency doors seem to be melted shut, which you should have noticed maybe an hour ago."

Everyone sat, even the stewardesses sat in their seats.

She entered the cockpit.

Michiru was sitting in the pilot's seat, being quietly instructed by the pilot what buttons to push and everything. The pilot weakly held the radio, asking for complete clearing for their landing, as she was not piloting, and a woman with no experience was with her help.

"Haruka, I heard. Are you alright," she asked.

"I'm fine," she lied, leaned against the wall breathing deeply.

"If you've been poisoned, and you feel like you have to throw up, do it. Get the last of the poison out of your body," the pilot said quietly from the ground.

"I already have- a lot.Actually, I'm feeling kind of...." Haruka's quiet voice faded off as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out, falling out of the curtain. A few of the passengers ran over and put her in a chair, buckling her up.

"God, Haruka," Michiru said, looking towards her.

"Don't look away, you're almost landed," warned the pilot, strugglingto move her hand again to grab the small radio.

"Listen people, you're in for a bumpylanding. Makesure your seatbelts are buckled."

* * *

Duo, Heero, and Quatre entered the hospital. A woman at the front desk greeted them. 

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?"

"We were just coming to see a friend," lied Heero, "and-" he was cut off by a hurried voice over the intercom.

"Help, there's a monster up here!"

"What floor?" The secretary asked, as if it wasn'tthat strange.

"Floor ten. The children!"

When the secretary looked back up, the boys were gone. An evacuation of the building began.

Meanwhile Sailor Jupiter, Venus, and Mars stood in front of some kids, while a youma advanced. WHen the first crash sounded, they had run out of the room to check on it, and then they had returned to the room transformed, telling the kids that their vollunteers were forced to evacuate. Grabbing kids, and taking some kids hands, sticking in one group, they had begun to leave, when a youma jumped out of the closet, ironically every kids nightmare.

Jupiter didn't know how much of the hospital was under seige, but the lights had all gone out.

"Venus Love and beauty SHOCK!" The youma was knocked aside, and Rei followed up with a fire attack, completely disingrating it.

The kids watched in awe, as the scouts then began to usher them out. Getting into the hall, it was deserted, the evacuation having already taken place.

"Hey," someone called. The kids and them turned to look. Heero, Duo, and Quatre approached the infamous Sailor Senshi.

"What are you doing here," asked Mars as if she didn't know them, "you shoud be evacuated."

"We know, we're trying ot find an unblocked way out," lied Quatre.

"Well, stay with us then," said Jupiter as the grup slowly advanced towards the exit. Venus walke dover to the corner, looked around it to make sure no one was there, and ushered for everyone else to follow.

"Wow, the Sailor Senshi help little kids, and they're hott," Duo whispered to Quatre and Heero. Mars turned to look and glare. He grinned and then cleared is throat nervously.

Marsturned her attention back to the child pulling on her skirt, ignoring them.

* * *

They had passed by a baggage claim and were waiting on Haruka and Michiru's plane to arrive. It was delayed, for reasons they didn't know of. 

Mamoru had taken Rini and hotaru to get an icecream cone at the food court area, down the hallway.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said next to Ami.

She and Usagi turned to look.

General Siruto stood there, a secretive grin on his face. The two jumped back. No one in the airport seemed alarmed at the moment.

"I really hate you at the moment," he drawled out, "and the pathetic thing is, you don't even know why."

"No, I don't. I'm just a innocent bystander you seem to hate."

"You use that lie with me one more time," he said, "and I'll kill you on the spot, Mercury. You and you're moon princess, are doomed. However, since I've already done my share of ruining Neptune and Uranus's plane ride, I think I'll go have a rest." And he dissapeared, leaving behind six youma, all standing at the baggage claim. People began to run and scream, and Ami and Usagi mixed in with the people, hoping to transform. hey ran by the icecream place.

"Mamoru, get Rini and Hotaru out of here. It seems that Haruka and Michiru's arrival was messed with by Nemesis, and now there are youma out there, iwth a bunch of screaming, running, stampeding people," Usagi said.

"I'll come back once they're out of harms way, out of the airport all together," he said, taking the hands of the two girls and running off.

Usagi and Ami ducked into a bathroom and transformed, then ran out, back to the baggage claim, which was now close to deserted.

As they ran, Ami had her visor over her eyes. It was not picking up much. Suddenly, a big red dot appeared on it.

"Mercury, watch out," she heard Sailor Moon call.

"Huh?" She turned, only to be hit in the stomach by a very large and heavysuitcase. This one was ilegal, it weighed way to much, she figured, as it knokced the wind right of her, knocking her to tge floor. Shoving it off of herself, she found Sailor Moon was at her side already. She stood. There would be a nasty bruise there in the morning.

* * *

When Trowa and Wufei arrived at the airport, people were running out the doors, hollering to one another in packs. 

The two glanced at one anotehr and ran in, pushing through the crowds. Upon arriving at where the commotion started, the two could see two Sailor Senshi fighting with about seven youma. They were standing back to back, as the youma made a circle around them.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A harp appeared in Sailor Mercury's hands, almost as if it were made of ice and water, and she began to strum it, ice water flying out and onto two of the youma, freezing them solid.

The other Senshi, who they assumed to be Sailor Moon, pinted a scepter at two of the youma and said something they couldn't quite make out, dissinigrating them.

Now there were only three left, advancing. Wufei wasted no time in running at a youma, and slashing at it repeatedly before it turned it's attention to them. He and Trowa backed up carefully. The other two youma the senshi were facing ran onto the baggage claim, and began to throw suitcases. Heavy suitcases, all aimed at the senshi's heads. The two seperated immediately, begining a game of dodging, unable to attack because of it. Mercury rolled out of the way of a bag that automatically spilt open upon smacking the floor, revealing some lady's underwear and a vase in the middle.

Finally, Mercury attacked when she was in the clear at the moment.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" It froze the youma throwing Suitcases at Sailor Moon, giving Sailor Moon a chance to attack the youma advancing on Trowa and Wufei, dissingrating it, giving Wufei the chance to throw his Kitana with enough precision to go right through the stomach of the last youma.It still approached them, unaffected by the sword.Trowa pulled out a gun. One shot, two shots. Three, nothing worked.

This last youma was a different color than all the rest, obviously being the leader and most powerful. A smile crept up onto it's lips as it quickly duplicated itself. Now there were three.

Sailor Moon looked at the two.

"You better get out of here," she called, "you're weapons do no good."

Airport security, who saw what was happening as they themselves tried to evacuate, rushed over.

"Let's go," one of them said. Wufei looked ta him like he was crazy.

Meanwhile the senshi had starting another battle with the three youma. When their attacks stopped working, it came down to combat skills.

The pilots and the security guards were still argueing about leaving, because Wufei claimed that he could do better combat skills than "those woman" could do, and that they should just let the two of them go.

As they did that, the senshi took on the three youma, but when each youma went for a scout, the last youma approached the group of men. None of them noticed, because Wufei was shouting at them about being weak pathetic men who were trying totalk things out while there was a battle going on.

It raised it's hand from a distance. Marcury saw it. Sailor moon was busy kicking her youma over and over in it's stomech. When she would stop, it would advance, but when she was doing that, it wouldn't move.

"Hey Merc, I think I found my youma's weak spot, he he," Moon said nervously, eying the youma.

Running from her youma, Ami aimed a kick at the other youma's head, knocking it to the floor as it fired. Whatever sort of beam it let of was not aimed correctly, and it burned the top pf one of the security guard's hats.

"Ah!" He removed the hat and began to step on it to put the flames out.

"Great," Ami thought, noiw realizing she had two youma after her. She ran past the security guards and pilots, the two on her tail. Looking aroudn wildly, she saw the down escalator. Running down it, the two youma follwed, firing at her. She jumped off the side of the escalator to avoid being hit, by throwing her legs over the side,but keeping her hands firmly on the rail, she swung them back around and kicked the nearest youma in the face, knocking it into the second,before completely jumping down and running off down the hall.

Sailor Moon had completely dusted her youma at that point, and ran past the group, down the escalator right on Mercury's tail. The youma had gotten up and followed Mercury at this point. She opened up her communicater.

"Merc, hide in the Starbucks Cafe, I have an idea on how to get these guys," was the last thing they heard her say before she zoomed off down the other hall.

Wufei was about to run down the escalater to follow the action, when he felt a metal slip onto his wrist. A handcuff.

"Let go you insolent fool, I'm going to go," he said.

"Don't worry about the senshi, they'll be done in 10-15 minutes tops," the other replied.

"How would you know," Wufei asked.

"Because, they always win. Well, they always have anyways, for the past 4 years," the other security guard said thoughtfully.

"Now, come here so I can finish cuffing you," the first said to Wufei.

Of course, Wufei was going to beat the crappe out oif him at that moment, but at Trwoa's glare, a warning and reminder that they were supposed to civilians in that world, he shutup and walked over.

The other guard tried to cuff Trowa, but he backed up.

"I don't even know this man," he said, walking off before he was questioned.

----

Mamoru was trying to go help, but as he gazed around at the hundreds of people outside teh airport, he sighed. Leaving Hotaru and Rini around them alonewas stupidity. Soem people got in an arguemnet next to them about luggage or something like that, and Rini and Hotaru automatically shrank towards him. He sighed. All he could do was hope the other two were okay.

------------

Mercury ducked into the cafe, as Moon had instructed. There Sailor Moon met her a minute later. They heard heavy footsteps coming there way, and they both ducked down. mercury tried to steady her breath, and they passed them by. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, now it looks like they're headed towards the sitting area. You fog the place up, an we'll get 'em," Sailor Moon whispered.

"Good idea, let's go."

The two jumped out from where they were sitting.

"Mercury Bubbles....Blast!"

Once the area was ll covered, they found the two youma easily, and Sailor Moon destroyed them. They ran back to the security guards and told them the place was secure. Then they left and detransformed, and the plane landed.

Michiru braced herself as she gently lowered the handles for the planes landing. The last time she had tried, she had put the plane in almost a nose dive and horrified the people on the plane.

The wheels were lowered, and as they landed the plane jerked, repeatedly, until coming to a full stop a few minutes later. She imediately threw off the headphones, and helped he shaking pilot stand, the cloth having been placed on the pilot's bleeding forehead before staying put, stuck there now, blood soaking through it.

The two emerged, and several people clapped for them. She approached Haruka, who had come to a few minutes before and looked ill.

"We'll call and ambulance for the two of you, don't worry," she said. Some workers from the outside of the plane on the ramp began to forcefully try and open the door. Fifteen minutes later it was open, despite the melted outside.

The people were happily evacuated off of the plane, and were inspected by the ambulance as soon as they got off.

Haruka sat in a chair, a doctor and tw nurses surounding her, and the pilots sat next to her, her broken leg and head being tended to. The pilot would have to go to the emergency room.

"Well whatever poison it was that you were given miss, you were lucky. The amount you were given was not enough to kill you, and you threw most of it up. Just take this medication to completely rid your body of the chemical and you should be fine in a couple of days. "

"Thankyou," Haruka said, accepting the medication and standing. Michiru hugged her.

"I was so worried, but I couldn't stop piloting the plane!"

As they walked towards the terminal entrance, many people thanked them, for saving their lives.

"Haruka, Michiru," a voice sounded. The two turned to see Hotaru running towards them at full speed. They both greeted her right away, hugging her and saying how much they missed her.

Ami had herad what had happened and questioned the two. They quickly told the story, but were more interested in other things.

"Ami, it's far worse than we thought it was. I'm so glad we returned. The enemies know all of our identities."

"Yes, I know. We're no longer safe as our alter-ego's, it seems."

"Well, thankyou for caring for Hotaru. It meant a lot to us," Michir said as the group walked out of the airport chatting, and Haruka went to get her car that she had parked there a week before, Mamoru running after her claiming that she couldn't drive aftre just being poisoned.

* * *

Venus walked ahead of the group, a child cinging to her as she peeked around the corner. 

Jupiter held one child in her right arm and three children formed a chain, the one in lead clinging to her left hand. Mars did the same.

Heero glanced at Duo and Quatre. Super hero's and they watched kids? Strange.

"Why don't you fight the monster's controlling the place, then worry about getting the kids out." The three turned to glare at Heero.

"Because, if they're not safe then it will be a lost battle," stated Jupiter, tuning back.

That's it, sorry if it's dissapointing! review!


	5. Multitasking part 2

Hi! I tryed to update faster this time! I have noticed that the reviews I was first recieving aremore than half of what they were now. Please people, review.

Thanks to Lil Mercurian Angel, ShadoWalker, Trickster's-lulaby,Botticeli'sVenus for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 5

Michiru was driving Haruka's car. Hotaru sat in the back, while Haruka complained in the passenger's seat. Next to Hotaru sat Rini. She had pleaded with Usagi to go with Hotaru and he two would play until everyone met at the temple, while Michiru unpacked and Haruka helped sleep off some of teh effects of the poison.

So Ami and Usagi rode with Mamoru, Ami sitting in the back and letting the fall wind tousle her hair from the window.

Mamoru, deciding the silence wastoo much, switched on the radio. A scratching soundcame, followed by the sound of a reporter talking.

"The hospital has been almost completely evacuated. All of the residents sit in the courtyard in the early fall weather, praying for the ten to fifteen children stuck inisde with the Sailor Senshi, andthe other monsters. The electricity has gone out and the building seems to be pretty much destroyed insome parts. It was reported thta only a few of the Sailor Senshi are here, there having been an attack at the airport moments before.hopefully, this will not affect the other senshi coming to aid in this disaster. Ah yes, here is a witness now, Ms. Ber-" Mamoru switched the radio off nd turned to Usagi and Ami.

"Ready to fight once more today? I can help this time." Ami nodded, and Usagi offered a confident smile, as Mamoru turned back to the road and sped up dramatically.

* * *

"LISTEN YOU IDIOT! I WAS NOT TRYING TO MAKE TROUBLE! NOW IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I WILL KI-" Wufei was cut off asTrowa interjected. 

"Sir, please.I know airport security arrested him, but he's really sorryand we should be leaving. It's uh- time for hismedication."

The police officer sighedand opened Wufei's handcuffs.

"You may go, but next time, I don't want to see you anywhere near a battle. You turn and run. Take that as a warning."

"I'll give you a warning you- " Wufei grew quiet as Trowa muffled his voice with his hand. As this was happening, the radio came on, reporting a tragedy happening at the local hospital. Wufei and Trowa looked ta each other and ran out.

"Hey, wait!" Shouted the officer. Sighing,hereturned to watching the rest of the prisoners, while looking for some Advil.

* * *

Venus groaned, standing up. She had heard a noise in one of the room, and being the leader of the group at the moment, had gone to investigate it. Before even seeing what was coming at her, she was blasted to the wall outside the door. 

"Oh God, that's it. That's the third time i've been thrown head first into a wall this week. That youma's dead. Venus stood, and after hearing the shout of one of her attacks, a bright glow of light, and the scream of a youma, she emerged, smiling smugly.

"New idea. Listen you three guys. Half of this hospital has collapsed from explosion, and we're on the only standing side, just barely. After wandering for a while, I think the only way out is a window that isn't covered in broken glass.That, or thesecond floor emergency exit, but we're about 10 floors away and I'mnot sure if it's in one piece-"

"Venus, we can't risk going out of these high windows. We may be able to jump out of a two or three story window acrrying people, but I wouldn't risk it this high. Let's look for the exit. There must be a stairwell in this hospital that's not destroyed. We'll look for that, and try to avoid the roaming youma,"Jupiter reminded cautiously.

"That's good. Let's go," Venus said.

"Look ladies, I don't know about you, but I'd rather jump out of this ten story window now then keep walking," whined Duo from behind them. At Mars' glare, he grew quiet.

"Hey look, there's a staff stairwell door now," said Mars, pointingdown the hall.

"Are we sure it's safe,"asked Quatre.

"No, but we've gotta try it anyways. Come on," Venus said.

She reached for the handle, but it was hot.

"You can't do that Venus. If the handle is hot, that means that there is fire inside. We'll have to find another way,"said Mars.

"Now I kinda wish Mercury was here," said Jupiter.

"Hey! Hey Senshi!" They all turned to look at an ignored window in one of the rooms they were pasisng by. They hadn't gone in because a huge chunk of the floor was missing, in the middle.

Venus stepped inside cautiously, walking around the hole, and she could feel how unsteady the ground was. Looking down, she saw that about two or three floors down, something had blasted an attack upwards. There was a hole in the ceiling above her head as well, and looking down she could see the wing for cancer patients beneath them.

Outside the window was a man in a cherry picker, it just barely reaching this level.

"Hey, if the floor is sturdy eough, pass me the kinds, one by one. There are like ten, right?"

She nodded. "The floor isn't sturdy, but oneat a time can carry a kid in here, and we'll have 'em all out in a minute. Hang on." She walked back into the hall, where everyone stood. Grabbing up the first kid, she re-entered the room. Cautiously inching around the hole, she passed the child to the man, and walked out just as Jupiter walked in with another kid. This continued until all ten were out. The man lowered the cherry picker, and brought it back up.

"How about those boys in there with you," he asked.

"They're coming now," she said. First came in Quatre, then Duo, then a reluctant Heero. Once all three boys were out, Venus turned to walk away.

"Miss Venus, where are you going," the man exclaimed.

"Oh, uh- we'll be out once we destroy the monsters. Now that there's no other civilians inside, we ca destroy the monsters without worrying about anyone else getting in. Goodbye now."

"Hey," Heero reached as if to climb back in, but Venus had closed and locked the window before he got close enough, and despite Heero's objections the man lowered the cherry picker to the ground.

Outside, the Senshi Mercury and Moon had just arrived with Tuxedo Mask, and were heading inside the uncollapsed part of the building. People cleared the way as they ran by. The three pilots stared at the scouts as Mercury opened her visor and communicater.

"Jupiter, my scanner shows high negative activity on the second floor. Meet us down there. After we've finished that, we'll round up everything on the other floors. "

"Anything else you come across- destroy, there has been no civilian involvement this time," Sailor Moon finished in the communicater as they rushed inside.

As they ran in, Wufei and Trowa arrived, running up to Quatre, Heero and Duo.

"Hey, did the senshi just arrive," asked Wufei.

"Yeah," replied Duo.

"They're having a busy day," said Trowa, looking up at the building. The police now had yellow tape all over the building, and no one was being allowed in.

"We could just knock the police men out and head inside," Wufei said.

"And blow our cover? Think again," Heero said stoically. "Remember, we must trace out our enemies, allies, and the possible strengths. That general didn't reveal himself today yet, but remember he is still an enemy. Aftre the display inside, I have no doubt that the senshi are allies, but keep an eye out for others. Now about that hidden power, the senshi use magic, but I have a feeling it's a little different than that, so suspect everyone. " As Heero spoke, Wufei looked at the half-destroyed building, and thought.

Their footsteps pounded loudly as they ran up the steps to the second floor. Arriving there, they didn't see anything. However, Ami's scanner was flying off of the walls with the energy readings.

"Merc, I thought there were a lot of rogue youma here. Where are they," asked Moon.

A crash was heard one floor up.

"I'll take care of it, stay safe," Tuxedo Mask cautioned, running up the stairs.

"Alright, let's continue. Hmm, my scanner still shows that there are rogue youma on this floor, but there's apsolutely nothing here," Mercury said as they continued down the darkened hallway. A few moments later, they heard a small sound, almost like crying.

"Hello," Sailor Moon called, "anybody here?" The crying persisted, and as they approached, grew a bit louder. In one of the rooms, they found a little girl, her back facing them as she crie dinto her hands while sitting.

"Hey," Sailor Moon said, "you okay?" Sailor Mercury automatically noticed Sailor Moon's eyes soften at what she say and she took a couple of steps forwards.

"Moon, be careful," she warned. It wasn't that she was insensitive, it was just that she had a bad feeling. This wasn't even the children's floor.

Sailor Moon reached over to touch the little girls shoulder. As soon as she did so, the little girls hand suddenly had a hold of here wrist. And it was cold.

"Come on," Moon said, trying to sound unfazed, "get up." The little girl's grip tighened, ad Sailor Moon began to shift.

"Stop that, get up," she said, unwilling to possibly hurt an afraid child, just holding on to her because she was frightened.The girls grip tightened so much that Sailor moon let out a slight yelp.

Mercury's visor began to beep.

"Moon, get away from there, now!"

"Ah, let GO!" she tried to pull her wrist away, but it was too late. She saw the girl's small hand change, growing into a bigger one of a man's, and her get taller, and lose her long hair, a new darker outift becoming clear.

"It was all too easy, Moon brat," came General Siruto's voice as he stood, still holding on to Moon's wrist, who's knees buckled as he did so, and twisting it. Mercury prepared to attack, trying to aim at Siruto, but Moon was right in front of him. With one swing of his arm he threw Moon away, into the opposite wall of the room. She made a loud thud as she hit, and mercury screamed, and attacked Siruto right away. He simply put out his palm, and deflected the attack, it smacking into and freezing the wall next to Mercury.

"You're a shape shifter," Mercury said in a shocked voice.

"Guilty as charged," he said with a smile, "and now that your friend is either unconsious or dead, I can hurt you like you hurt me!" Mercury stiffled a cry in Sailor Moon's direction as he approached menacingly, concerned for her friend.

He raised his palm, and charged an attack. It looked like a ball of light, and he fired it at Mercury. she dodged right away, and it hit the wall, but the wall simply absorbed it. Mercury frowned, and looked at Siruto, but before she could react, it came right out frm the wall and hit her back, causing blood to begin seeping from it instantly as she hit the floor with a cry.

"Jupter oak, evolution!"

Sirutostepped back after being hit, not expecting the attack. All of the other senshi ran into the room. Venus was at Mercury's side, and she pointed a weak finger in Moon's direction, causing Mars to run over to Sailor Moon. Jupiter stood facing Siruto.

"Oh good, you're friends have joined the party. This will have to wait until next time." And he dissapeared.Why did he always leave when the others were around?

With help from Venus, she stood shakilly, and Venus helped her walk over to where Moon lay, being picked up Mars. She was starting to come to, but wasn't moving much.

"Oh God, my head," she groaned.

"You must have a concussion," Mercury offered weakly. "Sorry, I should have done something," she added guiltily.

"It's not your fault, I should have listened," Sailro Moon groaned out, opening her eyes fully.

"What about the other youma," Mercury asked.

"Dead that's why it took so long. You can check yopur scanner, there's nothing left in here but us. Now, I suggest we go out the back way," Jupiter said.

"Fine, it's better that facing the camera's outside," Venus said.

"They're gonna need to know that all the youma are deads, or they'll stand out there all afternoon. I'll go tell them real quick and meet you at the back," Mars said, passing Moon to Jupiter, who carried her on her back.

Going down teh stairs, whenMard burst out the doors, all eyed focused on her. Trying to act natural, she called.

"The youma ar egone, but teh building is completelyunsafe. It will have to be torn down and reconstructed. Let NO ONE enter, it might collapse. As for all of the medical records," She pulled out a few CD's, "I found these inside,and they are labelled saying that they contain all of the files for the patients. Other that that, otehr personal belongings are not worth heading back inside. I suggest you move these patients into other hospitals until this is re-built. Alright?"

An officer bowed respectfully before coming to take the CD's from her hand shakilly. Smiling at him, she departed, running around the back of the hospital.

"Did you hear that people, assemble into groups! Anyone whom is not a patient must go home, unless you arewith a childor elder patient." The scramble that followed was quite loud. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were forced to evacuate the premises by an officer.

Mars ran around the back to her friends. Ami was now standing, just holding on to Venus slightly.

They decided that there would be no gathering at the temple. After all, Haruka had been poisoned, and Ami and Usagi were severely injures. A detransformed Mamoru came running out the back door.

"Are you alight? I was trapped for a while, a youma caved in the roof of the room I was standing in. I spent 30 minutes digging out. Strange though, all of the youma were gone once I was out." By mamoru's scruffed up appearance, they could tell. His arm was bleeding and his forhead was brusied as well. Mars called the outer senshi. Haruka was sleeping now, and so she todl them not to come. The rest went to the temple for medical attention, then strait home, and Michiru dropped Rini off at the Tskino's.

After Minako helped Ami wrap up her still bleeding back, Mamoru drove her home with Usagi.

Knowing that the neighbors were ever atching, Ami climbed out of the car herself and made it half way up the stairs like normal before pausing for a breath. She heard the door two levels doen swing open and male voices, arguement commencing.

"Man, you're all crazy. How could you suspect h-" She immedicately recognized the voice of Duo, but he was cut off by Wufei.

"Something about this whole situation is just not right!"

"We'll discuss this later," she heard Heero say harshly as Quatre tentatively remided them to lower down their voices. Ami started again up the stairs right when they neared her flight, and she made it to right in front of her door before she was spoken to, by Duo whom was standing at the bottom of the flight she had just come up. Ami put her key into the lock and turned to look at him.

"Hi Duo, how are you," she asked quickly, hoping to end the conversation quickly so that she could get inside. Her back was killing her, and it was a good thing that the next day was Sunday. Of course, she was sure that the appearance of her back would be normal by tomorrow, it would just ache a bit.

"I'm good, good, good. Did you hear about the attack on the hospital?" Ami inwardly groaned. Duo was never one to end a conversation quickly.

"Yes, on the radio. "

"Is that so, " Wufei asked darkly as he pushed passed Ami to unlock his apartment door, brushing shoulders with her and causing her to both glare and griace slightly at first, due to her back and the way he had just caused her to move it.

"Excuse you," she said angrilly, turning the key and opening her door, before quickly shutting it. From the outside, the boys say the lock turn shut, signalling that Ami was not in the mood for company that afternoon.

"Stupid moody Onna," Wufei growled, while the other boys entered behind him. Duo was last to enter, as he paused to stare at Ami's door a moment, from the apartment number right down to the expensive looking WELCOME mat her mother had obviously purchased. Sighing, he entered, walking past Quatre whom had patiently held the door for him. Why was Wufei so suspicious and mean anyways?

As soon as they had entered,Heero had pulle dout the board he had used last time. Under enemies, he placed in General Siruto's name. Under allies, he kept the Sailor Scouts. Under suspicious people, he wrote in two names. Ami Mizuno, and the woman resposible for bringing them here, Setsuna Meioh.

"What are you doing," Trowa said, finally speaking up when he saw the names.

"I mean, I understand writing that stupid onna Ami's name, but why Meioh? She brought us here," said Wufei incrediously.

"Because," said Heero, "something about her is not right. She's hiding something."

Under hidden strength, the space stayed blank, because non of them knew what was going on iwth that.

Siruto bowed deeply in front of hi master, a figure sitting in a chair darkened so that you couldn't even make out it's form.

"What a disgrace Siruto! I know you have a problem with the Mercury scout, but this is a new level of low with you. Before I can reach my potential, I need energy, and you've brought me none. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Forgive me, forgive me! I will try harder, you know I am your most faithful and powerful servant," Siruto said.

"I didn't like that last part! You are nothing compared to me, you insolent fool! Get me energy, tomorrow. I want to feel the glorious human energy running through my veins. Now GO, start on a plan!"

"Yes sir, right away," Siruto said, bowing and dissapearing.

"Foolish servant. Foolish Senshi. Foolish Princess Mercury. Everyone will pay when this is over, even my vengeful Siruto will pay the ultimate price, and I will be greater that any other enemy the senshi ever faced! I will be better than Beryl and Nemesis and the Black Moon. The mere memory of me will cause poeple to shake! I will not make the same mistake those before me have made. " The figure began to laugh, and from where he stood planning, Siruto could hear him in his head, and he continued to strategize fearfully.

* * *

"Oooh, wow! This'll be the funnest thing we've done ALL YEAR!" Usagi squeeled into the phone, causing Makoto to move the receiver away from her ear.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I've called Minako, Rei, and Haruka and Michiru. You should call Ami. They said they'd stop by tocheck it out later, and Michiru has arranged for she, Haruka, Rini and Hotaru to go on the train to see the country side of Tokyo and head towards the old village. She and Haruka have been planning on this trip for a while, and thought Hotaru would like it if Rini came along, so they're gonna be gone until about 7:00. Anyways, you and Ami should meet me, Minako, and Rei at the mall around 1:00, okay?"

"Mmmhhmmm, I'll call Ami right away!"

Tokyo had been working on this "mall" for almost three years now. Three years may have seemed like too much for a mall, but not this one. It was phenominal, and had just opened up. A quarter of it actually had shops and was like a regular mall, only that one quarter was twice the size of a normal mall. The rest- well that was the amazing part. Community Basketball courts, pools, a skating rink for free skating and hockey, a giant courtyard in the center (Bigger than her schools grounds), and also lounging areas, fast food restaurants, a gym(with help from assistants), Bowling, and a cineplex. This mall took several acres- literally.

Of course, in order for people to see the whole place, they wouldn't have been able to walk through it- it was huge, so there was also a tram, inside the mall! It ran from every section in the place, so that people could get everywhere. It ran along all of the sides, closed so that no one would be harmed. This was one of tee greatest things to happen in Japan at that time, and it was about 10 minutes outside of Tokyo (tokyo was way to crowded for anything that big to be built).

She called Ami right away. Since her head was feeling fine and Ami's back was pretty good too, she agreed to go.

Ami hung up the phone with Usagi. It was 11:00, and Usagi and Mamoru were already laving. Mamoru had wanted to drive Ami too, but she had refused. She was way behind that morning, having just woken up. She explained to them that she would take the bus and be there at one. Besides, she took the bus all the time, and lately Mamoru had been spoiling her by driving her everywhere. Her bus pass would be wasted if she continued this.

A knock sounded at her door. She walked over and opened it up.

Outside her door stood her five strange neighbors. Duo, Quatre, and trowa had plates with eggs and pancakes in their hands, while Duo held napkins, an unreadable expression on his face, and Wufei had an expression that read, "Why isn't the onna doing this?"

"Morning Ami. We thought it would be nice to bring you some breakfast," Duo said, and Ami ushered for them to enter as they set everything down on the table. She was a bit shocked.

Quatre sighed slightly, a bit guiltily. Heero had decided that they would try to get closer to and keep an eye on Ami. He thought that she was a suspicious but vital source of information.

Ami went into the kitchen to get a couple ofmore plates and silverware, offering everyone drinks.

"Busy today," asked Dup, flopping down on the couch.

"Actually, my friends and I are going to that new mall outside of town," she said.

"What a coincidence," Heero lied.

* * *

Sorry, not the longest chapter. The next one will be longer. I've just bee SO busy. Please forgive any typos, and PLEASE review. You don't even have to log in for me!


	6. The Mall

Hey! I decided to post this chapter sooner than usual. It won't be as long as I would like, but it would be a much faster update! Hopefully I'll finish this one in one sitting. Please people, read AND review. I really am dissapointed with the falling of the amount of reviews.

Thanks to those that did review! I appreaciate it SO MUCH!

Disclaimer: You should know by now. Without further delay, here's the chapter! I apologize for typos!

Remember, REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 6

"What a coincidence," Heero said.

"Yes, amazing. We're going today too," Quatre lied, following Heero's lead.

"Well, you're welcome to come along with me," Ami said. The phone rang.

"Excuse me a minute,"Ami said, taking the phone call in her room.

As soon as she walked away, Duo began to pour some food, and Heero, Wufei, and Trowa began to snoop around.

"Ridiculous guys, she's still in the next room," Quatre whispered, plopping down next to Duo.

heero ignored him and opened up the cabinet underneath the television. In it he found nothing but her mother's work documents.

"Hm, I thought she lived alone. I guess her mother's just away," he commented, closing the cabinet.

Wufei and Trowa were digging through a filing cabinet on the other side of the room. The first drawer was all her mother's patients files. The second drawer was Ami's. It contained files for all of the schools she had attended, it looked like about three, not counting the Juuban district. One of them was for this fancy academy, that seemed to only let top students in.

The others were for various scholarship programs and high exam mark review sheets. Wufei frowned. The onna was smarter than she looked. Trowa looked at what was lying on the table by his arm. That blue watch Ami always wore. He was tempted to reach over and flip it over, look at it, but at the sound of Ami shouting at whoever was on the phone and him reprimanding himself for being curious and silly, he resisted and began to scoop a couple of pancakes onto his plate.

Wufei slammed the file cabinet shut when they heard Ami raise her voice on the phone, and everyone quikly seated themselves at the table and tried to act natural.

Ami walked into her room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ami," the voice of her mother, Aiko, replyed.

"Oh, how are you mom," Ami asked half heartedly.

"I'm okay, but you must have been deathly ill the last few days, because every time I tried to call you, 6:00, as you were instructed before I left to make sure you weren't out doing only God knows what and where, you didn't pick up the phone! What about poor Hotaru! How could you neglect your responsibility!" Aiko was mad.

"Mom, I had to go out, it was study buddies," Ami lied right away, before continuing, "besides, Haruka and Michiru came home early. They had heard about all the attacks."

"It doesn't matter that Hotaru's not there! I gave you specific instructions! You were in trouble! You skipped out of school, AND I just got your marks over the internet, your teacher was kind enough to send them, your marks slipped! What is wrong! How will you ever be a doctor? How will you ever get into Med school with this load of crappe! These marks are simply average, when you could achive far over te standards! What is wrong with you lately?"

"Look mom, you can't tell me what to do! I'm eighteen! I don't need you bossing me around, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" Ami was screaming at her mother, something she had never done before.

"YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU! YOU ARE STILL MY DAUGHTER!"

"NO I WON'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING IN MY LIFE, AND YOU NEVER WILL!"

"Listen to me, Ami," Aiko's voice had become a dangerous whisper, "I'm coming home early, I'll be home in two days, and you will wish you had been respectful to me. I will not neglect my responsibility as a mother-"

"Too late," Ami responded, cutting her off, "you already have." And with that said, Ami slammed the phone, leaving her mother no room for a responce.

* * *

"Woah Ami, who were you talkign to? I've never heard you shout," Duo said as soon as Ami sat down and began to drink her juice. 

"That was just- just my mother," Ami said, sipping her juice again. No one asked after that.

When they boarded the bus, Dup wanted to stand and hold the bar on top, but Ami recomended that he sit while he still had a seat, before the bus filled up. Duo listened, and the bus did fill up, really filled up. The busdriver had to turn down people after a while because the bus was so crowded and hot.

Upon arriving, Ami jumped out of the bus first, and used her cell phone to call Minako and tell her she was outside.

The g-boys climbed off of the bus and came to stand by her. The crowds had ceased now, only a few people walking around outside, as everyone was excited to get inside. And why wouldn't they be. The place looked even more amazing there than in photographs, which were often times exadgerated. The two front doorswere so big that while Ami waited, she determined that if she,Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa stood on each others shoulders,that the person on top could make a valiant attempt at a jump to touch the top.

Catching sight of Usagi's two meatballs and Minako's red bow from a distance, Ami ushered to the pilots.

"Come on. They're here."

"Cool, your friends are awesome," Duo said, running ahead to greet them. The other boys walked next to her.

Duo got to the entrance just before opening the door, and froze, suddenly shy of running over. He didn't know one of the guys with them.

Ami frowned at Duo, before focusing her attention on the opening door. In a single file line, out walked Usagi, followed by Mamoru, then Minako, and Makoto, whom all greeted Duo, and he smiled and returned their greeting. Last was Rei. She had a secretive smile on her face. Ami gave her a questioning look, so Rei stepped aside.

Behind Rei was someone Ami hadn't seen in over 3 years.

"Greg!" Ami ran over to hug him, and he smiled warmly and hugged her tightly right away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were ocming back for a visit," she asked as soon as they'd pulled apart.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to surprise you. Second- it's not just a visit." Ami tipped her head at him slightly to the right, looking on curiously.

"My Dad has been assigned to Tokyo for the next 6 months, maybe more!"

"That's wonderful! I've missed you!"

Meanwhile, Duo stared, unawaredly of course, mouth hanging open, while the pilots look on as Ami spoke, a mix of suspicion and what was undetectable to the naked eye- a hint of jealousy.

Ami turned to face them, never one to forget manners.

"Duo, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa," she paused in between pointing to each of them, "this is my old friend Greg. Greg, these are my neighbors. They go to school with us as well." Greg stared at the 5 boys suspiciously. Ami had referred to him as a friend, that being the part he kind of understood because he'd been away for so long, but now she had five new neighbors, all teenage boys, and on a non-homosexual basis, they were all good looking, which made Greg a little jealous. He hadn't predicted this. And Greg saw everything

At Ami's expectant glance as she looked up at him, Greg smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Quatre responded for the group.

"So...where do you all wanna go first," Usagi piped up, breaking the silence that had gone on about a minute after Quatre spoke.

Everyone spoke at the same time, each person wanting a different destination.

"How about we hit the mall for about an hour first, then head to the courtyard for lunch? I wanna see the whole place too, but we'll need two or three trips back here to do that. We'll take it easy and go plaxce by place after lunch, and try to spend a little time in our favourite places. I doubt we'll make it halfway through today," Ami suggested.

"Good idea."

"Yeah."

"No need to split up."

"We'll just go together."

As everyone added their input, they all walked inside.

The mall was packed.

Usagi and Minako first headed over to a small clothes store on the right, gushing over the cute mini skirts. Makoto followed them, a green striped tanktop catching her eye. Spotting a beautiful red dress in the window of the shop, Rei rushed over. Ami walked in hesitantly, avoiding Minako and Usagi for fear that they would try to get her in some sort of a v-neck.

Mamoru stood by Usagi as she threw shirt after shirt into his arms.

"I'll try this- and this, and- oooh, isn't this cute Mamo-chan!"

Minako had somehow gotten Duo to be her personal clothes rack, but duo didn't seem to mind too much as Minako was giving him a great deal of attention and asking his opinion about short skirts.

Rei seemed to have found a friend in Quatre, who was helping her look throught he racks for her size in the tops she wanted.

Heero had walked in after Trowa, whom was standing with Usagi and Mamoru, actually talking. Trowa seemed to like Usagi and Mamoru. He was pulled aside by Makoto.

"Hey, can I get your opinion," she asked, trying to make the fact that she liked him obvious but not pathetically obvious.

"Hn," Heero replied, not ready to blow his cover.

Wufei and Greg stood outside the shop a moment. Greg felt a bit tense next to Wufei. He wasn't sure why though. Greg was about one inch taller than Wufei. He had grown a lot in the past few years. However, Wufei had a mean look seemingly set on his face.

"Um...I'm gonna go see if Ami needs any help," Greg said, beginnin to walk into the store.

"No," Wufei said quite forcefully, causing Greg to turn around.

"What?"

Wufei mentally slapped himself. Why should he care what the onna did with her apparent old boyfriend.

"Nothing," he grunted. Greg stared at him suspiciously before heading inside. Wufei looked around, and since no one was looking, followed.

Ami was going through a rack with a few skirts on it. She owned so many blue skirts. Peraps she should get something yellow, or red, or green?

As she examined the price tag of one of the yellow skirts she had picked up, she felt two arms encircle her waist, causing her to jump, before Greg's head popped into view a moment later.

"Geez, you scared me," she said, pulling loose and brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Then my job is done," Greg said with a laugh, "so what are you looking at?"

Meanwhile, Wufei was a couple of clothes racks away, peering at the two suspiciously, and almost jealously.

He watched as Greg held up a bright orange mini-skirt, an extremely short one. He and Ami began to make fun of it and laugh.

"Dirty dog, he probably just wants to see the onna wear it," Wufei thought.

Greg's head suddenly shot up in Wufei's direction, and Wufei ducked down slightly.

"What's wrong," Ami asked.

"Nothing," Greg replied.

Wufei walked over once Greg looked away.

"Are you onna's almost done here," he asked.

"You can refer to them by their names, and there are men in here to you know," Greg responded.

"It is as I said," wufei said with a shrug, causing Greg to frown and Ami to smile.

Wufei liked that smile...No. He was becoming stupid and weak like Maxwell. He should have no emotional attatchments. She could be the enemy after all!

After purchasing a few things, the group left the store.

"Where to next?"

After visiting a few more shops for both the guys and girls, they all walked to the courtyard and sat. No one was hungry, so they just enjoyed the sun a bit for a break. Then five pilots excused themselves for a minute.

"We need to find information, and I think dividing ourselves into groups with different people will help us to find out more. Staying together all day won't give us any information. Look, we'll split up. Wufei, wherever Ami wants to go, you agree. I will agree with Makoto, Quatre with rei, Minako with Duo, and Trowa with Usagi and Mamoru. Greg will obviously side with Ami, so you be careful Wufei, he seems to know more about her than anyone. Okay?"

"Right," everyone said.

They walked back to the group.

"Hey, we don't have to stick together all afternoon, do we," asked Heero.

"Yeah, I know, we lal wanna go to different places," Duo said.

"Well, I wanna go back to the mall," Minako said.

"Me too," chorused Duo.

"I'd like to go to the skating rink," makoto said. Heero cursed to himself.

"Hn," Heero said.

"Guess that means you're coming with me heero," Makoto said with a laugh.

"I wanna go bowling," Usagi said.

"I'll go with Usagi," Mamoru said.

"Can I come," Trowa asked.

"Of course."

"I feel like a movie," Rei said.

"I'll come with you," Quatre offered.

"Well, I wanna check out that library. It's huge," Ami said. Greg nodded.

"I'll coem as well," snapped Wufie right away.

"Alright then, I guess we're settled. We'll meet back here at cloing time then," Usagi said, and everyone agreed.

They all walked off, half of them murmuring about taking the tram because there destinations would take too long to walk to.

Ami looked at Wufei and Greg.

"Well, the library is right upstairs, so there's no need to take a tram. Isthat alright," Ami asked. They both nodded, glaring at one another. Ami frowned at the two of them. What was wrong with them anyways?

She picked up her bag and purse and the two stood. The three of them walked out of the courtyard and towards the stairs. They passed by the childrens day care and the gym to get to the stairs.

Once upstairs, they saw the library was no joke. Beautiful marble pillars across it, it held an elegance many of Tokyo's libraries lacked. It wasn't crowded, actually. There were a couple of families anda few teens and elders.

Jest before Greg entered, he froze in the doorway and grabbed his head, not saying a word. Ami didn't realize, but Wufei did. He stopped and looked at Greg impatiently. Meanwhile, Ami had wandered over to the reception desk to ask abput their chek-out policy. After receiving the information she wanted, she walked back over to the boys, but was stopped by a man in the library, who told her that the receptionist didn't give her a library card.

"Well, that's alright, I don't come here often enough to need one of them," Ami explained as she tried to move past him.

"No no no, take this one. Put your name on the back, just incase."

Ami frowned. He was too pushy about it.

"Look, I told you I didn't want one, now-" she paused as the people in the library suddenly fell unconscious, all glowing red a moment before doing so. The librarian slumped at her desk, many people did so in chairs, and some were unfortunate enough to be standing already, so they just hit the loor, which Wufei thanked was carpeted.

Greg's head suddenly shot up, as if suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"Ami, don't touch the card!" Ami turned to look at him, realizing he'd had a vision, and when the man realized she knew as well, he changed. Ami took a step back as he did so, realizing it was none other than General Siruto, out to steal energy again.

He grabbed her wrist before she could react, and she struggled to break free.

"I said, take it!" Wufei ran at Siruto right away, Greg following, but it was too late. Siruto had forced the card into Ami's hand, the one he held her from the wrist from. He took her fingers and enclosed them over the card, and almost instantly, she glowed red, only she struggled and glowed longer than the other people in the room, before she passed out, Siruto giving a smile of accomplishment at that.

He caught her, and gave an evil smile at Greg and Wufei, daring them to come closer.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid Ami and I have some problems we need to sort out," Siruto said.

"Because of that one night near that school," Wufei asked, referring to when Hotaru had been lost and the pilots had followed Ami to find her.

"That night when...Hey! You're one of the boys who punched me that night," growled Siruto, "but I'm afraid that my problem with her have nothing to do with then. Our fued is very old, isn't it," he said, shaking Ami slightly with the arm he was holding her with.

"What do you mean by that," Wufei asked. Not wanting the stupis general to give away any more information, Greg tossed a book at him from the shelf next to him, and it smackedSiruto in the head, ausing him to look at Greg ngrilly. Wufie rolled his eyes at Greg's tactic. It was times like this he wished he had brought his sword from his apartment.

"Let Ami go," Greg said, stepping next to Wufei. "Don't you have to get other people's energy too?"

"Well, let's see if the other traps I've set out across the mall have worked." Siruto raised his free palm, and several lights traveled to it from the library and the door leading to the mall.

"Oooh, nope. It seems my traps are working. This iwll certainly please my master."

"Who do you work for," barked out Wufei in a way that made Greg consider how many times he'd said it before. Ussually, Greg could predict things, but it was as if something was blocking him fom figuring out Ami's new neighbors through visions.

"Hmmm, for me to know, for weak humans that aren't a threat to me never to find out," Siruto replied.

At that, Greg tossed yet another book at Siruto's head, and Wufei punched him in the distraction and tried to grab Ami form his arms, but Siruto kicked him away with inhumane force.

"That's it, new game," Siruto growled. "Whenever somebody hits me, I get to hit Ami, it's this new game I devised because I'm brilliant. Say I'm brilliant," Siruto said. Wufei raised an eyebrow, and Greg frowned worriedly.

"No? Okay." Siruto threw the unconsious Ami as hard as he could against the reception desk, her body connecting with a thud. Greg gasped, and Wufei frowned.

"Only a weakling hits a woman, let alone a defenseless woman ," Wufei said. Siruto growled.

"Well, after living like I have, you find a certain gratification in it after a while," Siruto responded. Greg tried to approach and get Ami, and Siruto fired a warning blast from his palm in front of Greg's feet, causing him to leap back.

Wufei ran around Siruto but Siruto simply knocked him away, still closer to Ami than on the other side of Siruto, but at a price. Siruto approached Ami.

"I warned you," he growled, picking Ami up by the arm and punching her down again, leaving her cheek red in one area.

Stop it, just let her go," pleaded Greg reasonably.

"Oh, you're boring me. I should just take your energy too," Siruto said, approaching Greg.

Greg looked past Siruto at Wufei, whom was pciking up Ami and inching towards the back door.

"You'll never get me! Greg ran, and Siruto pursued, right out the doors. Outside the mall was a ruckus. There were screams and people running around, carrying unconscious friends and family.

"No! What about their energy!" Siruto stopped pursueing Greg. The amount of people he had trapped were not enough. Siruto released the biggest trap above, a wave of light. Anyonce it touched glowed, then hit the ground. Greg ran away in the moment of distraction, back into the library towards the back door Wufei had used.

"Don't re-enter the mall that way. Siruto just unleashed a powerful energy draining light. Let's go around from the outside," he told Wufei. Wufei odded and they took off. Greg stopped as they passed the outside entrance to the bowling alley.

"This is where Usagi, Mamoru, and Trowa went," Greg said.

"Let's check on them," Wufei said. They opened the door and entered. Inside the bowling alley, Siruto it seemed hadn't been clever enough or quick enough to do anything there. Usagi, Mamoru, and Trowa were bowling at the second to last lane. Usagi was pouting about a gutter ball when thy arrived.

"Hey," Greg called from the door, "Usagi, Mamoru, Trowa! Come here!"

Mamoru and Trowa looked up first, then Usagi. Seeing the hard breathing Greg standing at the door they all left their lane, even grabbing their bags, and cancelling their game.

Once they stepped outside, they saw Wufei, holding an unconsious Ami.

Moving away from the door, Usagi approached.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

'They're draining energy," Greg said.

"What happened to her face," Mamoru asked, gently touching Ami's chin to turn her cheek and get a better look. She didn't even shift. Usagi reached for her pulse, and finding one, relaxed.

"Hey, how do you knwo how to do that," Trowa asked the girl hethoughtwas ditzy.

"Doesn't everybody," she covered, changing the subject,"excuse me. I'm gonna use my cell phone to call the other girls."

As Usagi walked away, pretty far too so that no one could se her, it grew silent amongst the guys. Wufei set Ami down, leaning her in kind of sitting position gainst the wall on the grass.

"So what happened, exactly," Mamoru asked.

"Well, we had just entered the library whenI got this REALLY bad headache, so I stopped. Ami was heading back from the reception desk when a man stopped her, reminding her to take a library card. Ami explained that she didn't need one, but he wouldn't let her pass. Suddenly he changed from himself to that guy, General Siruto, the one who the scouts have been fighting as said in the papers. He grabbed her wrist and made her put it in her hand. Then she just glowed red for a minute, then passed out. We were trying to get him to let her go after that, but whenever one of us tried to hurt him or something, he would take it out on Ami. He threw her into the receptio desk and he punched her," Greg explained, "it was a while before we could distract him enough to get out of there."

"Ouch. Sounds like they're definately draining energy again, but for what," Mamoru asked, looking at Ami then Greg.Greg didn't respond.

"Why does it concern you anyways why they're doing it? You're just civilians," Wufei said. They both turned to look at him. His use of the word civilians didn't sound quite right.

"Er...it doesn't really. We're just wondering. After our city has been under these constant attacks for the past four years, peace for a bit, then more fighting breaks out, I would say we have the right to know," said Mamoru.

Usagi ran back to the group.

"Minako is fine, they were draining energy at the mall, but Duo bumped his head from all the commotion. He's okay now. Rei and Quatre escaped from the theatre before they got drained of energy, because Rei had a bad feeling and wanted to leave, Makoto and Heero are okay, nothing went on at the skating rink, since it was pretty much deserted for the day. Thye'reall coming here."

A couple of minutes later, everyone had arrived. After quick explanations of what was happening with Ami, the others quickly told their stories.

"There are a lot of youma running around the main part of the mall," Minako said, Duo nodding.

"Let's sneak back around to the main part of the mall and see," Usagi said, and strangely enough, Heero agreed. The group all headed there, after a slight, strange small fight about who was gonna carry Ami between Wufei and Greg. Mamoru stepped in and picked her up before they beat each other up over such a small matter. It wasn't a competition. Why did Wufei and Greg hate each other so much?

Peaking in through the side doors, they found a lot of commotion in the center of the mall.

The girls were restless. How to lose the guys? An explosion was heard, distantly, from the gym and pool areas on the other side of the mall.

Greg suddenly said something quietly to Minako, so that no one else would hear. A sneaky look appeared on Minako's face.

"Boys, why don't you go see what happened? We'll stick around here, away from the fighting," Minako said.

The pilots looked at each other.

"Greg can go with you too, if you're scared."

This caused a bunch of automatic agreements among the guys, who took off for the gym.

"Minako! They'll just come back and find us gone!" Makoto looked pissed.

"No! Listen, Greg had a vision. If the guys go there, they'll be detained by police coming back. We're fine."

Everyone smiled.

"Good. Now let's go get this over with," Rei said. They all nodded. Mamoru set Ami down next to Greg, whom was sitting on the floor out of view of the youma, and they all transformed and took off, jumping down from the floor they were on into the center of the commotion. People instantly relaxed, and after a few words from Rei directing them to calmly make it to the exits and carry all small children, without running or screaming, the place began to get empty.

The youma began to swarm. There were about 10 of them, but Greg could see that they were no joke. As he sat cross-legged on the floor, Ami's body leaned against the wall next to him, he began to have a horrible vision, like earlier in the library. Grabbing his head in pain, he stayed that way until the vision was over.

Meanwhile, the senshi stood in a circle, the youma in a full circle around them. At first, it had seemed like the senshi had the upper hand. But they soon realized that it had actually been in the youma's favour the whole time. All the while they were fighting, the senshi hadn't noticed that they were all getting closer together. The youma had approached them in a strategy to surround them.

Sailor Moon backed in closer to Sailor Mars, who looked at her a moment with slight sadness. The youma all raised their hands in unision and created some kind of a red rope above the senshi's heads. The girls and Mamorudidn't even realize as it fell in the middle of them, only when it hit the ground. They all turned around from facing the youma to facing each other to look down at the object, still in a circle, and by the time they realized what was happening, it was too late.

The rope exploded in every direction, taking hold of each warrior by their arms and legs, wrapping around their waists and some of their necks as it began to attatch it self. They all fell to the floor, completely defenseless.

Greg could do nothing as his vision continued.

Ami shifted a moment, before opening her eyes a crack tiredly. She felt as if she had been drained of all of her energy. Ami's eyes flew open suddenly, as she remembered that she had been.

The library- Siruto, Greg having a horrible headache at the door, the man grabbing her, and then- nothing.

She groaned as she struggled to stand, but couldn't. Her backwas killing her, as if she had been thrown into something, and her cheek was throbbing. Dragging herself over to the edge where there was a clear glass, she looked down. Her friends were all covered in this red rope like material, all struggling and protesting as youma laughed and approached.

She had to help them. Reaching her hand up to touch the top of the glass panel. She pulled herself up slowly, her breath rough.

She was still so tired...she was completely drained. She wondered if she had enough left to transform...

"Oh Ami, don't risk yourself, you're still too weak," she heard Greg groan as he looked up when his vision had ended.

"I have to help them Greg. Thye're going to die," she said. Greg looked like he was going to protest again, but looking down at the others, he knew she was right and nodded unhappily.

Ami threw her hand into the air and called out her transformation, a bit quieter than usual so she wouldn't alert the youma.

She had transformed. Good, she wasn't completely drained. She was positive she had enough energy left for at least one or two good attacks. Walking over to the edge, she took notice that on of the youma held the edge of the still spreading rope in her hand. Her friends struggled as the other youma had fun tuging at theit hair and stuff, just messing with them.

"Enough goofing around," the one with the rope said, obviously the leading youme, "let's kill them now!"

The youma backed up and nodded. This was Ami's chance as shesummoned one of her attacks.

"Mercury Ice Storm!"

The head youma thought the attack was coming for it, but it turned out Ami had aimed precisely at the rope. She had done it carefully, and the ice spread down the rope quickly, freezing what was holding her friends. Mamoru and Jupiter broke through the icy ropes first, and this helped their friends shatter the ropes holding them, all of them sitting up, relieved, and soon on their feet. The youma turned it's head to look at where the attack had come from, spotting Mercury, standing looking exhausted.

"You! You destroyed my weapon!" It raised it's palm and fired directly at Ami, some sort of an attack. She jumped aside, it barely missing her. This was teh opportunity the others need as they all unleashed attacks at once at the youma. Withing the next three minutes, the youma were destroyed.

The senshi all detransformed and ran over to Mercury, whom was standing up with Greg next to her, holding her shoudlers. "Thanks Merc, you were right on time,"Makoto said.

"Yeah. You okay," Minako asked.

There response was Mercury's transformation fading away, and her slumping to the ground, Greg being surprised only a moment, but keeping a firm grip on her shoulders as she sank. Everyone uttered their own shocked words a moment, before Greg picked her up.

"I guess she really was drained and exhausted, too much to transform," he said.

Rei called the outers on her communicater, tellign them not to bother goign to the mall, but when arriving to go to the temple, and that they would meet them there. The people were allowed back in, and the guys found them back on the second floor, exactly as they had left them.

"Let's go home guys. Um...Mamoru and I will take Ami, since she really can't go on the bus. Alright," Usagi asked.

Everyone agreed. Mamoru took Ami from Greg and two headed to the parking lot with Ami, not looking out of place as there were quite a few people unconsious, half of them on stretchers going to an ambulance, and the rest being taken home. Greg and Wufei argued as the group walked over to teh bus stop, and everyone was surprised it wasn't him and Duo.

As Usagi and Mamoru passed by a car with a black haired boy in it, and another girl, the girl spoke up.

"Hello Usagi. Is that Ami? Oh my God, what happened," she asked, rushing over.

The girl was Lara, Usagi realized, the new student Ami had been sitting next to the past few weeks.

"It was the youma attack, Ami will be fine buy Monday. Are you guys alright," Usagi asked.

"Yep, we're fine. See you Monday then," Lara said, heading back to her car. Mamoru have a polite nod as Usagi waved.

Lara gave a cheery smile as they turned away. Her smile faded once they were far away enough, and she turned back to the car, getting in the passengers seat with a frown on her face.

"Well," the boy asked.

She growled slightly.

"It took them long enough to recognize you," he said with a laugh.

"If Ami was consious she would have! Just shut up and drive. Anyways, I'll just have to start hanging out with Ami more. Then I'll be recognizable. I'll gain her trust, and then..." her voice faded as an evil grin appeared on her face. The boy next to her laughed, as he turned around to back the car out of the drieveway.

"I love how your mind works," he said, as they drove down the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Siruto bowed down in front of his master.

"Nicely done. I am pleased with the enrgy I have received. You may continue on this mission," his master drawled out. Siruto nodded, thinking deeply.

_'Mizuno Ami, You will Pay.'_

_Review! Like? Dislike? Please review, I don't like updating for so few reviews!_


	7. Boys

Hey! I decided to take ShadoWalkers advice and update more! (I'm really selfish about reviews)  
Please enjoy, i'm sorry about typos! I'm really trying to avoid them, but I have to do my chapters so fast if I want to update sooner becuase of all the school work I have. Thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter 6

* * *

"As I said the other day, you did well Siruto. However, there's been a change of plans," Siruto listened, head bowed and on his knees as his master spoke. 

A change of plans. What could he possibly mean?

"I would like you to meet somebody. Her name is Lara. She has been undercover at Mercury's school for the past couple of weeks."

A woman walked out from behind Siruto, and he stood and glared. She was wearing a dark green tank top and a pair of tight black pants. She bowed deeply in front of his master, her hair falling into her face.

"A wonderful introduction, master," she said.

She had brown hair that was down, framing her face, and dark purple eyes.

"So, you've created a last name. Mcknimara, was it? Very good. I am however dissapointed in the progress you are making. Mercury's friends almost didn't recognize you. You must become close with her. Hang out with her, everyday if you have to. Make sure she trusts you."

"Yes master, I will," she said obediently.

Siruto ran a hand through his black hair, his green eyes flashing. Someone chuckled from the entrance.

Siruto and Lara both turned to look, and the man entered, stepping out from the shadowed entrance.

It was the man Lara had been in the car with at the mall. Messy black hair, and blue eyes, piercing.

"You look a little jealous, general," he said.

Siruto smirked.

"And what is a nothing like you doingtelling me what I look like, boy," Siruto spat back, turning to face him completely. The man ignored him and bent to give a low bow to the master.

"Master, this is my boyfriend, who's been given the name Joshua Destinly. He will be enrolling in the school tomorrow, to help me. He also posseses powers, and I was hoping he would please you," Lara said, bowing again as the leader turned to look at her.

"It does. Come here," he told him, causing Josh to step forwards next to Lara.

"You two, I sense strong energy from you. Are you all of the black moon?"

The two nodded.

"Good. You have the most special mission. You two must get close to the Mercury scout, and also, find me the one who carries hidden strength."

"What is that," asked Lara.

"The strength that came from the Gods, blessed upon the one in a time of need. Even they are unaware of it. Keep your eyes open."

"NO! Master, I beg your pardon, but I am your most faithful servant! You know I want the Mercury Scout to come to justice! Please, give me the job of following the scout and looking for the strength, and they can collect energy for you-" Siruto was automatically cut off.

"NO! You insolent fool! You will do as I say! Your anger towards the scout will cloud your ability to complete the mission correctly! You will continue to collect energuy, as I have told you. Now all of you- Go." At their master's final words, the three walked out, two of them dissapearing while one stood fuming... planning.

* * *

Ami yawned and opened her eyes. Monday morning. Her eyes flew open wider. 

Her mother was home, a she had said. She could smell her mother making something in the kitchen.

She walked in.

"Hello sleepy. Take a seat, you're having a good breakfast," her mother said, plopping some pancakes down on her plate. Her mother then grabbed her briefcase and slippe don her shoes.

"I'm late darling. We'll talk about what we were saying on the phone when I get home...oh, i'll be in late. Tomorrow then, laright?" Her mother kissed her forhead and left. Ami stared at the pancakes in shock a moment, before eating them and showering and getting dressed.

The boys were waiting out in the hall. It was their routine now.

As they walked, Ami noticed that rather than stand far away from her as usual, Wufei was walking next to her. According to Usagi, Greg and Wufei had not gotten along and had fought over everything, even whom would carry her. Ami had blushed at the thought. Upon arriving, she put her bag in her locker, grabbed her books and walked to her homeroom with Duo. Everyone else was already there, een Usagi. Her mom must have been making sure she got in on time now that she had ditched school.

Ami sat down next to Lara, and Wufei sat in front of her. Behind Ami sat Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. On Wufei's rigth side, sat Usagi, Minako, and Makoto.

In front of Ami there was a vacant seat, and next to Lara there was also a vacant seat. Ami understood why when Ms. Haruka cleared her throat. Two students stood at the front with her. One of them was Greg. The other, Ami didn't know.

"Class, we have two more new students being added to our rapidly growing homeroom. Greg Urawa, I'm sure you all rmember him. Several students acknowledged Greg, and Ms. Haruna placed him in the seat in front of Ami.

"Also, we have Joshua Destinely, please sit next to Lara, Joshua. Usagi recognized him as the boy that was sitting with Lara in her car the other day. She gave him a friendly smile as he passed, and he and Lara shareda secretive glance as he slid into the seat next to her.

"Very Good. Now, I have to go run off these papers in the teachers lounge. I'll be five minutes, you're free to talk. Just don't go crazy." At that, Haruna left the room.

Everyone automatically began talking to their friends. Ami and greg were automatically engadged in conversation, and Wufei cut in almost right away, the two argueing.

"How's your back," Wufei finally asked.

"Fine," Ami answered.

"Good, because it's thanks to this idiot that you were thrown into the reception desk to begin with," Wufei replied arrgantly.

"Me? You were the on sneking behind that guy," Greg countered.

"Only after you threw things at him," Wufei said. The two continued to bicker, and Ami sighed and leaned back in her seat, away from the two.

"Ami, I want you to meet Joshua, my boyfriend," Lara said. Ami extended her arm Past Lara and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Ami's classes flew by, and soon it was lunch.

She met Usagi, Minako, and Makoto outside at the oak tree as usual, and Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Heero and Quatre were alread there. greg joined them soon after, taking a seat next to Ami. Wufei was already sitting on her other side, and glared slightly.

"Ames! Can we sit with you," a voice called. Everyone looked up to see Lara and joshua headed their way.

"Come on, there's plenty of room," called makoto. Lara smiled in appreciation and jogged over, Joshua at her heels.

Minako and Duo were flirting by now, and Quatre and trowa sat wth Usagi, Quatre wishing Rei was there. Heer sat with Makoto, discreetly trying to get as much information out of her as possible.

Lara and Joshua sat in a small circle with Ami, Greg, and Wufei. They all talked about homework and stuff.

"So Ami," lara said, hoping to change the subject and complete her mission, "wanna hang out today? We can go to the park or something, the weather is still beautiful out for late September."

Ami had to agree. The weather was more than gorgeous the last few weeks. It was still about 75degrees out.

"Um...I have plans today. How about tomorrow?"

"I have a better idea," cut in Usagi, and everyone looked up.

"We haven't been to the beach in AGES! And tomorrow we have off, sinceit is National Skip Out Day! The weather issupposed to be about 80 degrees, perfect beach weather!"

Lara was unhappy about Usagi cutting in, but had to agree. The beach would be good, and she was sure Ami would side with her friend.

"Alright then. Tomorrow. We can meet at the bus stop around noon to take us there. Alright," Lara asked.

"Perfect," everyone chorused. Joshua gave Laa a questioning look, but at her gaze he said nothing.

"Wait a minute," Ami said, and everyone looked at her, "National skip outday? You mean there's school and we're ditching!" After everyone explained to her that no one would be in school and that even teachers didn't come in that day unless they had to, Ami relaxed.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Ami washed up and got dressed, putting on a dark blue swim suit. It was a cute two piece, which Ami never would have picked out herself. Her friends had given it to her as a birthday present. 

Greg was meeting her at her apartment before they left, and she, him, and her new neighbors would walk to the bus stop together, where her friends, Lara, and Joshua would soon meet them. She put on a pair of capri's and a tank top, and had on a air of flip flops and carried sunglasses. On her wrist, she wore her communicater, and her henshin wand was in a small backpack she had brough with a towel and some lotion.

It was not a day off for the schools under high school however, so both Hotaru and Rini were attending school that day, and Michiru and Haruka were both working. Minako and Usagi were bringing the cats along, and Usagi had coaxed Mamoru to taking a well deserved day off of work to ome relax at the beach with them.

Someone knocked on her door, whom Ami guessed was greg, and she opened the door and let him in quickly, to kepe the apartment cool and stop the heta from getting in her well conditioned apartment. Her mother owuld be home at 6:00 that evening to have a 'talk', and Ami had to be back for it.

Greg smiled at Ami as soon as he saw her.

"Hey Ames, you look great," he said. She blushed and thanked him. He had on just his swimming trunks, which reached his knees, and a t-shirt on top. He also had a small backpack slung over his shoulder.

Ami checked her watch, in about five minutes, they were to meet the boys down stairs.

"Ames, I wanna talk to you first," Greg said. Ami looked at him quizically, but sat down at the ocuch he was ushering to just the same.

Greg sat across from her.

"Look Ami, I know I've been gone a long time, but before I left, you and I- we- I was much shyer than I am now, and I know I didn't exactly make it one hundred percent clear that I wanted us to be together- but now that I'm back and older, and you're older and less shy as well, I was hoping that you would maybe want us to be together as well." Greg was very nervous as he spoke, but finally made his point clear in the end.

"Look Greg, I- need more time. You're one of my closest friends and I did miss you, but we'd be moving way to fast to start a relationship as soon as you got back. We need to know each other more, spend more time as friends with you here, Oh, I don't know," Mi fiished, confusion lacing her voice.

Greg's face fell.

"Is there...someone else?"

"No."

"Not even, one of your new neihbors? Someone named Wufei?"

"No! Of course not! I mean...we're barely friends, and-" Greg cut Ami off.

"Ami, you know I can see things, and I cannot see any vision about any of your new neighbors! It's like Chronos himself is stopping me! I don't trust them," Greg said. Ami sighed and turned down all of his concerns about her neighbors and stood.

"Look Greg, let's just drop this for now. We're supposed to have a fun day at the beach, remember?" She took his hand ad led him outside, locking the door. But as they made their way downstairs, Ami couldn't help but think about someting Greg said.

_'It's like Chronos himself is stopping me!'_

Maybe not Chronus. No. But Ami did know of one other person.

As they steppped out the doors, Ami was swamped by the pilots, some of whom were asking questions and others complaining.

They walked quickly to the bus stop, and everyone was there once they arrived.

"Hey Ami," her friends greeted, and Lara walked over right away with Josh, hugging her. Ami looked confused, since she and her friends saw each other almost every second of every day and never hugged, but figured Lara was just like that and hugged her back.

"Alright, does everyone have everything they need," asked Rei. They all nodded.

"Great, let's go,"Makoto said, first to climb onto the bud, followed by Heero.

They all stood, holding the rails on top sicne there were no seats left, and talked and joked around. Arriving, they spilled out of the bus, headed towards the beach. They spread out two or three big bankets, as well as towels since there were a lot of them.

Minako automatically began to stare at all of the guys on the beach, before Duo pulled off his t-shirt. Then she reallybegan to stare. Du layed down on a towel to get a tan, and Minako spread hers out right next to him, laying down as well. Duo couldn't help but stare at her in her orange two piece.

The others were fairing well as well, Usagi was already in the water with Mamoru, the two splashing each other. Rei was burying Quatrein the sand. Heero was sitting next to Makoto on the blanket, glaring at any guy who came within a 15 foot radius of her, surprisingly.

Ami spread out her towel on the sand, and pulled out her sun block, rubbing it on her arms and stomach. Next to her, Lara had rubbed Sun Block on Josh, and he was finishing her back. Wufei sat on the blanket next to Ami's towel, in a pair of black swimming trunks, and Greg was taking off his shirt to reveal his newly toned chest and green swimming trunks. Ami felt shy around the two as she quickly realized she couldn't really reach her back. She said nothing, just paused what she was doing. Ami then decided she'd rather burn than ask one of the guys to put it on her. That would be uncomfortable. Maybe she should go ask Minako to put it on her back, since she was nearby.

Ami was about to walk over to her, and she was half-way turned before someone spoke.

"Ami, can't get your back," an unfamiliar voice asked.

Josh had walked a couple of steps away from Lara, towards her.

"Um...it's fine, I'll just get Minako to do it," Ami replied.

"No no, I'll get it,' he said, grabbing the sun block Ami had been using off of the ground and wlaking over.

"No really, it's okay," Ami said.

"Yeh Josh, it is. I'llhelp her," Lara said, about to stand from her position tanning on the blanket.

"Don't get up, I've got it," Josh said,already rubbing sun block on Ami's back before she could blink.

It felt...wierd. Ami jumped slightly, counting down seconds in her head. About 30 seconds later, Ami had decided that she wouldn't burn if she had him stop, and the slow way he was doing it was making her nervous.

"That's enough, thanks," she said, grabbing the bottle from his hands and putting it in her bag.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable," Lara snapped from the blanket, adjusting her sunglasses.

Wufei and Greg both glared. Ami had purposely wanted to ask Minako so that they wouldn't do it, and now that guy, practically a stranger, had gotten to do it.

"Ami, let's go swimming," Greg said.

"I'm coming," Wufei said, also standing and looking at Greg.

Ami sighed. This would be a long day.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanted to update more often for you guys. PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be out soon!


	8. Note

Hey, this is just a little note.

I really need reviews for this story. I started out getting so much input, and now I'm down to one or two reviews a chapter.

I am prepared to put my time into writing and submiting one chapter a week, if people read and review, instead of read and stop. I don't feel like it's worthmy time to write if I'm not going to get any feedback. I even agreed to make this story an Ami/Wufei pairing, something very difficult for me to do, and now everyone who wanted that pairing bassically stopped reviewing. I am still trying, and I want everyone who reads to make a small effort, push the little purple button on the bottom right corner, and review. You don't have to sign in or anything, just put your user name on top, or, if you don't have one, review as usual.

So please, after you're done reading this, place a review on this chapter or the previous one, and tell me what you think. I REALLY WANT MORE REVIEWS!

Thankyou to anyone whom took their time to read this, I'm trying, and will have the next chapter posted before the end of the week.


	9. The Beach

I was SO happy with the feedback I got! If my reviews keep up, I'll definately continue!Here's the chapter I promiced. Review, and make it worth my time! Thanks to those who are! I worked hard on this one!

* * *

Chapter 8

Ami, Wufei, and Greg wadded in the water, about 30 feet from Usagi and Mamoru, whom were now on shore, making a sand castle together. luna and Artemis, along with Diana, were sleeping on the blankets.

After a few silent minutes, Ami straitened up.

"This isn't much fun...maybe I'll swim later," she said, walking out. She grabbed her towel once she reached the blankets and dryed herself off entirely.

"Hey Ami, we're gonna get some lemonade from the stand over thre, want some," Minako asked, already headed towards the counter.

"Sure, I'll be right there, you can go ahead," Ami said. Minako, Heero, Duo and Makoto nodded and walked off.

Ami finished drying herself off and realaxed. Wufei and Greg were walking back, a large distance between the two. Greg almost tripped over Quatre, buried in the sand, and Quatre sat up instantly, Rei giggling at him slightly.

For someone whom could see the furture, Greg sure was unaware of what was coming at him that day. Ami sighed. He had been that way ever since they had left the apartment. Why had she turned him down anyways? She had given him several reasons, but she really didn't believe any of them...

She walked after the others, passing by a man in sunglasses with dark hair. He was in a pair of shorts, and he was on a chair, holding a big newspaper up over his face.

She noticed him look up at her, but decided it was just some pervert at the beach, and continued.

From his position on the hair, Siruto's hands tightened around the newspaper, crumpling it.

How he hated the Mercury scout. He quickly went to raise the paper befor Lara or her perverted boy toy saw him, but it was too late.

Lara stomped over, glaring. in a low voice, she asked.

"What are_you_ doing here?"

"Me? Oh nothing, just getting a tan," Siruto said, giving an evil smile.

"Look, master said that it was MY mission! not yours! Go get some energy or something!"

"Look, I am here to get energy. Besides, it's me that has a problem with the scout, why should someone so insignificant as you who doesn't care get the mission?"

"How would you know whether or not I cared about the scout's take down?" At his silence, Lara laughed. "Exactly, you don't. You know nothing about me."

Turning away, she followed Ami, and Josh got up and followed Lara, winking and snickering at Siruto, whom only growled in response.

Wufei dryed himself off, glaring at Greg the whole time as Greg watched Ami walk away. How he hated that foolish boy.Something about him made Wufei angry...he paused to look at Ami.

Something about her was not right either. She was hiding something, and despite the fact that Wufei thought that all woman were weak, he was drawn to her in a way he didn't understand. Why was he so interestedin the weak onna? He tried to dismiss itas his mission. After all, Heero had assigned them all toeachgirl at the mall, and either the rest of thepilots were flirting, or they were all trying harder than Wufei was to get information. He sighed.He would have to have even more alone time with the onna to find out anything else, which both pleased him and angered him...

Ami walked up to the counter, Josh and Lara having caught up to her, and ordered a fruity drink. Minako sipped at her lemonade as she and the others stood by waiting forLara and Josh to order. She was staring at the couple, and she knew that Makoto was too. Something about Lara and Josh was...just not right, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

They finished drinking, and Lara seemed to have just remembered something.

"I left something in my bag, can you come with me Josh," she said, and Josh nodded and followed her.

Lara made a sharp turn away from the blankets and away from everyone else's view.

"I just remembered our traps! We didn't even think to use them here to search for the hidden strength!"

"What about Siruto? When will he attack? He'll disrupt our plans!" Josh glanced over to wear he thought Siruto was last time.

"No you dope," Lara said, glancing around, "we wait until Siruto attacks to set them off, then it looks like his doing!" Josh smiled at Lara's suggestion.

"Alright then, let's set them up."

About a half hour later, Ami was bored of sitting.

"I wanna go swimming."

Wufei and greg looked up from their seats next to her on the grass.

"I'll go," Greg said.

"Me too," Wufei added.

"Hey," Lara piped up, "why don't you guys rent a jet ski? Me and Josh are! it's better than just swimming," Lara said. They all agreed and stood. Minako and Duo wanted to go onto the sand. Heero and Makoto went to go get a tan. usagi and Mamoru were now pretty much asleep, leaning against a tree, Usagi leaning on Mamoru. Rei and Quatre were now on the refreshment stand.

"Well, only two people can fit on a jet ski," Ami said, as they approached the dock renting the jet ski's.

"Um...you and I can ride one, and Wufei can ride another," Greg said as Wufei looked up sharply.

"Yeah, fine, come one," Lara said, grabbing Josh's hand and running towards teh rental.Her and Josh asked for three. Before the otehrs got there, she placed a small, almostinvisible blue gem on both the jet ski's. Whoever was driving would have quite a shock in a moment.

Wufei got on one, and Greg drove, Ami holding his waist frombehind.

Lara chuckled as she climbed on hers withJosh. She and Josh had been placing the traps around the beach, the little gems, for the past twenty minutes. It was only a matter of time untilSiruto acted, and when he did, all hell would break loose.

Greg put the key in the ignition and turned it, the chain going around his wrist. Wufei did the same. The two looked at each other. Lara and Josh had already spead off. A sense of dread filled Ami, as the jet ski's started up with a burst.

Before Ami could offer a warnign to either of them, the jet ski's took of at the same time, and Ami was lurched backwards, gripping onto greg as her head was thrown back then forwads painfully.

"Greg lease, this is no race," Ami tried to say over the sound of the Jet ski. They turned right, and the waves smashed against them, throwing he jet ski's up every time.

Ami supressed a scream and clung to Greg tightly. Not that she wasn't a great swimmer, but this was dangerous for all of them. Screams suddenly reached her ears. She looked over at the shore, now farther than she thought, and could see peopel running around in a panic. A man stood hovering above the beach. Siruto.

All of a sudden, something that seemd like an electric shock pulsed through the crowd, causing lowder screams of agony. From what Ami couldnt see, the gems Lara and Josh had put had been activated when Siruto had unleashed his youma, all looking like he had done it.

Ami suddenly heard a groan from in front of her. Ami looked over Greg's shoulder, shielding her eyes slightly from the water. Was he having some sort of a vision? There was a small blue gem on the handle bar, almost pulsating energy. All of a sudden, it exploded in light, causing Greg and Ami to scream. Next to them, they heard Wufei do the same. In the front, Greg got the shock.

He slumped from his seat, falling off the edge, unconsious. The key fell from the hole, and as the jet ski turned off it crashed into a wave. The jet ski flipped over as it hit the wave, turning over on it's side as it hit the water with a thud. Ami was frantic as she flew off of the jet ski, wondering where Greg had been thrown off during the few moments he was unconsious. Landing with a splash in the water, she momentarilly got the wind knocked out of her as she sank, and swam to the surface before she drowned ,emerging and taking a deep breath.

Where were Greg and Wufei? Were were they? She looked around for the shore, and saw that they were VERY far away, and the beach her friends were on was 100's of meters away. She froze. Greg and Wufei must have sank, being unconsious.

Taking a deep breath, she swam under again, frantically searching for their bodies. She thought she spotted someone in the depths of the murky water. As she quickly neared, she saw it was Greg. She grabbed a hold of him and tried to maintain her air.She quickly swam to the top, coming up with a huge burst from teh water and taking a deep breath. She placed Greg over one of the jet ski's, and took in another deep breath, looking for Wufei as she swam. Farther down, towards the opposite side, she thought she spotted someone. Wufei had been under so long, Ami was worried as she neared the unmoving sinking victim.

She grabbed hold of his arm, and tiredly began to swim back up to the surface, which was now very far away. She felt like her lungs were going to burst about a quater of the way there. She had never been under this long. She had to save herself and Wufei though. She continued, but found her eye lids drooping.

'No Ami, not now. You can't pass out now,' she told herself as she struggled. Her attempts were futile, as she soon realized that she wouldn't make it. She felt her muscles stiffen as she began to sink slightly, her eyelids closing more.

She couldn't let the two of them go down like this, could she? Frantically, Ami gave one final attempt to swim up before water completely filled her lungs. With one final burst of strength, Ami saw a blue light encircle her and Wufei, and se had swum to the surface before she knew it. The light dissapeared as she emerged from the water, taking a deep breath as she did so. Greg was shifting around on the jet ski, coughing. Ami placed Wufeion the other one, taking deep, pained breaths. Greg looked up, his eyes glassy.

"God...what happened? It felt likeI was being electrified." He coughed some more. Ami felt like her lungs were going to explode from how hard she was breathing. She checked on Wufei. He wasn't breathing at all. He had been under so long without air. her eyes glassed over.

"He needs help, we have to get to the nearest shore," Ami said between coughs, tiredly climbing on the jet ski Wufei was on and starting it. Greg nodded, still coughing and did the same. They rode to the nearest shore, still far from the chaos, and Greg colapsed onto teh beach, breathing heavilly. Ami felt like doing the same as she pulled Wufei onto the sand. He needed CPR.

So she did so, Greg breathing heavilly besides her.

She opened his mouth and breathed in, then placed her hands together on his chest and applied pressure.

"12345," she whispered to herself as she did so, repeating the process over and over. She felt like crying when it didn't work. Finally, when Ami felt like giving up, Wufei shifted and began to cough. Sitting up, he coughed up a bunch of water. Ami sighed in relief, and collapsed onto the sand, breathing heavilly.

"Thankyou Ami. Are you alright," Greg asked, moving towards her.

"Yeah...I just...need a minute," she said in between breaths.

Wufei regulated his own breathing.

"Yeah...thanks," he said reluctantly. Ha hated to admit that he had needed help, especially _HER _help,but he did.

Ami struggled to her feet, Greg helping her and Wufei managing to get up himself.

"We have to get to the beach...there's been an attack. That's why you two were hurt," she explained. The three looked over, distantly, there seemd to be some comotion on the beach.

"Fine, but I'm too tired to walk back. We're taking the jet ski's there," Greg said.

"Don't you think those cursed machines have done enough damage," Wufei asked. Greg shrugged. Ami walked over to one, and climbed on, starting it and throwing the two off of arguement.

This time, Wufei hopped on with Ami, while Greg started the other one.

They took off towards the beach. Meanwhile...

Minako screamed as she threw off whatever that gem thingy was that Siruto had shocked her with. There was chaos on the beach, it was littered with unconsious people and youma walked around, draining energy. Strangely enough though, that blue gem did not drain her energy.

She and Duo jumped inside the woman's locker room, empty now of beach goers, and hid. She saw that Makoto and Heero were there. Heero was unconsious.

On the otehr side of the beach, Quatre carried an unconsious Rei past some youma towards the small forest area beyond the beach, where he set her down, worry evident on his face.

Usagi and Mamoru ran, hand in hand, down the beach away from a youma out for their energy.

Behind them ran the three cats: Luna, Artemis, and Diana.

Ami, Wufei, and Greg turned off the jet ski's about 30 feet form the shore.

They hopped out trying to be unnoticed as they tiredly made their way for the shore, concerned only for their friends.

Ami paused, she noticed Siruto on the beach with some youma about another 40 feet away from the shore. If he saw her, he could reveal her, in front of Wufei.

"There's Usagi and mamoru," Greg whispered, directing her gaze at the couple now running from an injured youma, towards the locker rooms.Something caught Ami's eye. She turned to see Lara and Josh. They wereboth sitting cross legged on the pavement, behinda bunch of plants. They were chatting almost...casually.

"Come," Siruto finally anounced, "quickly. We were lucky today. The sailor Senshi...were not here."

"Think again!"

Siruto looked up to se ethe senshi Neptune and Uranus standing next to each other. Apparently, on of theother senshi had called them, unable to get away from the others.

Before Siruto could blink, he was attacked. By the senshi, and they didn't even touch his youma. They aimed ta him for a reason. He let out an anguished cry and fell to the floor.

"You...you pathetic! You-" Siruto was injured, and stopped himself there, dissapearing. The youma all did the same before they were killed.

Ami, Greg, and Wufei began to search for their friends.

* * *

Review! Keep up the support!Hope this is okay for now! 


	10. Mouth to Mouth Recesitation

Keep reviewing people! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Thanks to those who did! Without further delay, here's the chapter. thanks to those who reviewed, but to those hwom only read without reviewing, that is very dissapointing. Please review this chapter, make it _WORTH_ my time.

* * *

Chapter 9

Ami, Wufei, and Greg approached the sand just as the senshi Uranus and Neptne ran off, Uranus giving her a discreet nod, which was still noticed by Wufei. Lara and Josh ran out from their spot behind the plants on the pavement.

"Are you gusy alright," Lara called, running over with Josh at her heels.

"We had a few problems, but we're okay," Ami responded. Quatre came out of the forest with a still passed out Rei. Ami ran over, the others following. Quatre set Rei down on the sand gently, still holding her around her shoulders and back.

"Is she alright," Ami asked, getting down on her knees next to Quatre.

"She grabbed her bag when the youma attacked, and boom, out like a light. It looked like some sort of electricity had goen through her. I thought it was impossible, until I saw a small blue gem on the strap of her bag."

Ami nodded at Quatre's explanation.

"We had a similar experience," she said, not explaining for the moment.

She turned back to Rei. Placing her two fingers on Rei's wrist, she paused. Her pulse was fine.

"Rei? Rei wake up,"she said, toughing her arm gently and shaking her slightly.

"Come on now Rei," she said, shaking her a bit more. Rei shifted, and cracked her eyes open.

"Ames?"

"Good, you're alright. Quatre here was very worried," she said, winking at Quatre whom blushed and helping Rei up off of the sand, shaking some sand out of her hair.

"Do you need something to drink," she asked. Rei shook her head.

"Alright, let's find the others then." Rei gave a questioning glance at Quatre, wondering what exactly had happened to her before she blacked out. Quatre helped Rei walk, holding her up.As they walked, Rei and Quatre glanced at Wufei,Ami, and Greg. They all looked SO tired, and their breathing wasn't normal.

"You guys alright," Rei asked, eyeing the three.

"We'll be fine," Ami responded, running a hand through her wet hair to get it away from her face. In truth, she had been feeling deathly sick ever since she had arrived on shore with the boys. Was it because she had swallowed so much water...or was it something else? Her mind drifted back to the water, the blue light- that was around when she had this feeling. Shaking her head, she continued.

The group walked over past the juice stand, towards the locker room. Trowa emerged from behind the counter, startling Rei.

"You all alright," he asked. They nodded. Usagi and Mamoru were emerging from the locker room, the cats at their feet. Mamoru held Usagi back defensively when he saw someone about to enter, but quickly realizing it was them, relaxed and approached them.

"Hey, you all alright?"

At their nods, he and Usagi moved aside. Out walked Minako and Duo, glancing around right away.

"Wow, are you all okay? You guys look so sick," Minako said, indicating at the group, and walking over. She placed her hand on Ami's forehead.

"You're starting to get warm," she ocmmented, testing Greg, and then Wufei, who flinched away.

"You alright Rei? I saw you from a distance, but couldn't get to you," Minako said.

"I'm fine, Quatre helped me."

Last to emerge from the locker room was Makoto. She helped a very dizzy Heero walk out. He had been unconsious at first. He had been leaning against a tree, when he was electricuted by some gem, an dthen had been drained of a bit of energy by a youma as well.

Heero staggered as he walked. He had never had this feeling before. It felt like all of the energy had been drained from his body, but he felt weak being supported by the girl.

"I can walk by myself," he said, so Mako loosened up, and Heero fell forwards on his first step, dizziness over taking him. Minako gasped, Usagi gave a small shriek, Lara smirked secretly and Rei's eyes widened. Ami and Wufei grabbed hold of his arms, before his head hit the ground.

"Yuy, I'm going to probably pay for this later, but there is a tiem when everyone must admit that they need help," Duo said, stepping back as Heero looked up and glared.

"Look, I don't mind helping you. You were shocked and draned of some of your energy. That's a lot to handle," Mako said, grabbing his arm and draping it over her shoulder.

The group left the beach after gathering their stuff. Upon arriving home, the g-boys went to talk, Lara and Josh left, and the girls, and Mamoru left to go talk at the temple. It was 5:00, and Ami planned to be home by 6:00.

Greg was very tired and went home with Ami's persuasion.

At the G-boys apartment...

The group all sat in the living room, no one moving to change yet.

"That was pretty bad. None of us have been injured before," Quatre said.

Heero nodded, feeling better after he ate something.

"So what exactly happened with all of you. We need to know, it can help us with our information," Heero said.

"Well, nothing too interesting happened with me and Minako. When the youma attacked, we ran to hide in the locker rooms. She's so hot man- I mean...she was worried about her friends. There was just that guy and a bunch of monsters," Duo said. Heero nodded after glaring and continued.

He glanced at Trowa.

"Nothing. I saw the monsters and hid behind the counter to see if the senshi would show up. Two of them came at the end."

Heero nodded.

"Okay. Quatre?"

"Rei and I didn't see much. As I said earlier to some of you, she grabbed her back and got zapped, so I carried her into the woods out of view and watched the senshi.You?"

Heero nodded. "Hn, well I can't tell you all much, sinceI was passed out. How about you Wufei? You looked beat when you arrived."

Wufei scowled slightly, not caring enough to share bout his ordeal, but knowing it was important.

"Well, that idiot Greg and I were racing on the jet ski's. Not officially, we just glared ta each other and sped up. I could here the onna Ami warning us as she sat behind Greg. Then we heard scdreams from the shore, and I felt like I was being electricuted, and looking over saw Greg in the same predicament.Thestupid onna was fine since she was in the back. Then I..." Wufei paused, trying to find a more masculine word for what had happned. "I...blacked out. I don't remember any more after that until I woke up..." Wufei said, stopping there.

"You passed out on a jet ski in the ocean? How did you get out of that," Heero said sceptically.

"Well, as I said I passed out. Greg was unconsious as well, but he told me what Ami told him happened before I was...revived," Wufei said the word as if it were poison. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"You're very vague in your story,"�Quatre said.

"Alright alright! According to Greg, when we passed out, Ami told him the jet ski's hit oncoming waves and flipped. She was thrown off, and he and I sank, of course. So...theonnasavedus," he said quickly. Heero raised an eyebrow this time. Wufei sighed, he could already see a smile dancing on Duo's lips.

"The onna swam down and saved us. First she found Greg, brought him to the surface, then brought me up. According to Greg he became consious at this point. Of course, he was under a much shorter time, and he was weaker of course. He said Amiband himbwere coughing up water as they hopped on the jet ski's and drove to the shore, far from the public beach area. They pulled me on shore, where Greg says he collapsed onto the sand...the weakling...and Ami realized I wasn't breathing. Then I was revived."

Duo's smile was now full force, 100 watt as he looked at Wufei.

"Then what Wu-man? How were you 'revived'," he asked, already knowing the answer. To everyone's surprise, Wufei's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, and he tried to cover it with anger.

"SHUTUP MAXWELL!"

"How were you revived. You had taken in a lot of water," Quatre reasoned patiently. Wufei's face turned reder.

"It's not a big deal! The onna gave me CPR, it's what anyone would do!" At this statement, Duo burst into laughter.

"Yeah. SURE. Wufei's all RED! HA! He's embarassed cause he got kissed while unconsious! Mouth to mouth recesitation," Duo mocked, laughing. Wufei was on his feet chasing Duo with his katana in an instant.

Heero frowned.

"Wait," he said. Wufei and Duo stopped.

"You say that Greg told you that Ami swam down, got Greg, and then went down again, after being shocked - not at the brunt of the attack no, but the after shock, thrown off the jet ski, swallowing tons of water, and managed to save you as well before suffocating?"

Wufei paused. Duo stopped in his tracks, and turned to face the others.

"That is a lot for an ordinary person, no matter how good a swimmer she is," Duo said reluctantly Heero nodded.

"Yes, and then she drove to the shore, gave Wufei CPR, and after a moment of resting, came to look for her friends?" Wufei nodded, and Heero frowned.

Walking over to the board, he put Ami's name under 'Senshi', 'Hidden Strength', and 'Enemy'. Ami's name sat under Setsuna Meioh's for possible enemy, and hers was alone for hidden strength at the moment. Under senshi, he had only Ami. No one else made him that suspicious.

"She may be either one of those. Even if she's opposed to that general, no one ever said that enemies of one group work together."

* * *

At the temple, Ami and the girls + Mamoru and the cats sat around Rei's table, some on teh floor, others on the couches. 

They had all exchanged stories of what had happened to them.

Ami retold her story about what had happened. When she was at the part aboutgetting Wufei, she toldthem about the strange light that had encircled her, enabling he to get to the surface. Then she rushed past the part about the CPR quickly, causing her friends to chuckle at her shyness, and described how she had gotten to them.

"That's strange Ami, we'll keep an eye out," Usagi said. Ami nodded and shivered. Ever since they had left the beach, Ami's fever had gotte worse.

Upon entering the temple after trudging up the steps, Ami had barely made it to the couch by the table before getting dizzy and nearly collapsing. Makoto and Mamoru had been by her side in an instant. Rei was instructed to sit, since she had also been hurt, while Minako had gone to get a cold cloth for Ami's head to slow down the fever, and Usagi had helped Rei sit down, and had prepared tea herself for everyone, pleasing Rei.

Once they decided the meeting had gone on long enough, Rei checked her watch tiredly.

"Oh crappe it's 6:30." Ami's eyes flew open.

"I was supposed to be home at 6:00. My mother wanted to have 'a talk'," Ami groaned, sitting up.

She went to stand, and got dizzy again as she staggered a few steps forwards. Feeling her head rushing and a blinding pain, she grasped her head before actually hitting his floor, Minako making a mad dash to get a pillow beneath Ami's head. Ami tried to stand, Makoto helping her and Mamoru standing beside incase Ami passed out again.

Rei sighed.

"What's here temperature?"

Minako got the thermometer.

After a moment, she spoke, removing it from Ami's mouth.

"103.5."

Usagi looked at Mamoru. "What's hospital temperature?"

"103 to 105, depending on age," he said.

"I don't need a hospital," Ami said, "I just swallowed too much water and used too much of my energy swimming, and then didn't dry myself off and got chilled," Ami concluded with a groan as she tried to free herself from Makoto's steel grip.

"It can't just be that. You've been in situations with water like this before, and never got sick enough to be disoriented or dizzy," Usagi pointed out.

"I'm fine, I really have to get home," Ami insisted.

"Geez, and she called Heero stubborn," Makoto said as Ami tore from her grip and attempted to move away, before the same feeling of nausea and dizziness took over. Mamoru grabbed Ami's arm as she steadied herself.

"Ami, what exactly are you feeling," Rei asked.

"Just...dizzy and nauseous, a lot of headaches."

"Have you been that way since you saved Greg and Wufei, since you saw that blue light around yourself and had that burst of energy," Minako suddenly asked. Everyone looked at her, then looked at Ami, as realization dawned on all of their faces.

Ami nodded. "It's nothing. I probably just used�too much of my power."

"Yes Ami, but since when have any of us ever been able to access our powers while untransformed," Makoto pointed out. Everyone grew silent.

"Are you all still having those nightmares we discussed at the beginning of the year," Usagi asked suddenly.

Everyone nodded. "Why Odango," asked Rei.

"Nothing...just wondering," said Usagi, as they all grew silent again.

"I can't stay, I have school, and I have a nice pile of unfinished homework to do," Ami said, sitting down with some help for a moment.

"Aww Ami, that can wait until you feel better," Minako said. Ami sighed in frustration.

"What's the point anyways? If everything keeps going this way, there'd be no point in my studying or taking exams at all."

Everyone stared at her, amazed.

"Now you're talking crazy Ames. Your temperature MUST be higher than 103," Usagi said, fanning Ami with her hands.

"It's true, and you ALL know I'm right. Why should I even bother having dreams or trying to succeed, when i'm just going to get pushed down again. I mean, my last test score was a low B, because I didn't have time to study." Makoto and Usagi's mouths fell open at the same time at this point, Rei sighing.

"Ami, that's ridiculous! Everyone needs a dream and something to strive for. And since when did YOU get a low B," Minako said. Ami frowned, looking broken at this point.

"I didn't want to tell any of you...I was ashamed...there's nothing special about me without my grades," Ami said this so faintly, it was almost a whisper as she directed her gaze to the floor.

This time it was Mamoru who's mouth fell open.

"Ami, that's crazy talk! You know you have a lot more to offer to this world than just your mind! You are a kind, beautiful person who always puts her friends before herself and wants to become a doctor so that she can help people. I can't believe you've fallen into this depression!"

Ami was silent, before speaking.

"See, I'm a freak too. I can't believe I'm so depressed when I have so many people that care about me, but I can't help it. I'm just depressed."

This time, Rei spoke. She had been watching silently the whole time, but now a couple of tears wre stinging at here eyes.

"You're not a freak Ami. I've been depressed too," Rei said, her voice quivering, "I've been majorly depressed."

"Why," Usagi asked.

"Everything. The slightest things that happen make me remember my mom and Dad, makes me remember peaceful times, makes me remember carefree happiness." Rei sighed, "just forget it."

"No Rei," Makoto said, "no forgetting it. It's good that we're bringing this up, because I've been horribly depressed as well, thinking of my parents, my breakups, my school work, the youma, the memory of my parents...it...it all weighs down on me until my shoulders feel so heavy that I can barely stand."

"I know how you feel, sometimes I feel like we're creating stereo types of ourselves. I always think I'm just a stupid ditzy blonde that can't commit to anything. I feel worthless sometimes," Minako said, "and thinking about England and fighting here- it makes me miserable- I mean, I try to hide it...but," Minako stopped there.

"The thing that scares me the most," Usagi said finally, and everyone looked at her, "is...is losing all of you. Losing the people I care about. It haunts me in my dreams, it's in the back of my mind everywhere I go. I fear for all of you guys and my family so much, I wonder if anything is going to happen while I'm not around, if I'm going to let everybody down and be the big screw up I know I am."

"You're not a screw up Usagi," Ami said, "and Minako, you're not worthless. None of us are," Ami wiped tears from her eyes, "but this is our burden. Fighting. I know it doesn't make any of us happy, but we have to keep doing it," Ami finished.

Mamoru sighed, and spoke up after listening to each one of them.

"I'm scared of losing all of you to a youma, I mean, I think about Usagi all the time-" he paused, "but what's scaring me right now is losing all of you to your own insecurities and fears. You can't get over taken with depression like this! You all have to talk to one another any time you're feeling sad, you can't bottle all of your anger or fears up, it'll kill you. It'll just kill you." He looked at them, before approaching Ami. "What happened to the girl who wanted so much to be a doctor, to follow in her mothers foot steps, to help people so much, and excell at everything she did no matter how hard it was or who stood in the way?"

He approached Rei. "What happened to the fiery priestess I first met, who was so alive and opinionated and cared so much for others even if it meant being brutally honest? What happened to that natural leader? And you Makoto, what about the cheery but tough chef that always defended others and had a smile on her face? Minako, what about the happy, athletic, energetic, _worthwhile _person I was introduced to, who always had a smile on her face?"

He turned finally to Usagi. "And Usagi, you know I love you, but I never again want to see that beautiful happy, _truly happy_ smile dissapear from your face. You've never let anyone down, and I bet most anyone in the room would trust you above many others with their lives because you are so dependable when it comes to your friends. You care about everyone, even those who hurt you. You all have different qualities, different, but when it comes down to it, past the details, all of your feelings are the same. You are all alike, but in different ways. You all love each other, and can be hurt by one another or other people, and care deeply enough to give your lives for your causes and each other, and you have. Don't be ashamed to tell each other anything or give up on anything in your lives because of this. I mean, Minako, if you love volley ball, join the team, you don't have to quit because of these stupid enemies. You all understand what I mean?"

A few shocked nods met Mamoru. The calm,�reasoning voice had been present during his long lecture, it just had an edge to it.Ami replied.

"Thankyou Mamoru. I think we all needed that." Luna, Artemis, and Diana stared at the group.

"All of you girls work so hard, perhaps you should think about your own happiness for once," Luna said.

Rei nodded. Mamoru smiled.

"I'm leaving now, does anyone need a ride home," Mamoru asked. Rei shook her head.

"Nope. These guys are all spending the night here. You guys all do have spare uniforms and pajamas anyways, and Ami certainly can't head home the way she is." Mamoru nodded, understanding, and after kissing Usagi and waving to everyone, he left.

It was true. They always kept a spare set of pajamas and a uniform in the closet in Rei's guest room. After arriving late after a battle, the senshi usually spent the night there to re-cooperate, and headed to school the next morning so it wasn't unusual.

Makoto passed Ami the phone.

Ami dialed and�paused.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom," Ami said.�Ami heard a loud sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Mizuno Ami, you're late!"

"I know, I'm sorry. We were studying, and we got really carried away. Can�I spend the night?"

"But I wanted to talk with you," her mother protested.

"tomorrow, I promice," Ami lied.

Her mother sighed again.

"Fine. Goodnight." Ami have the cordless to Minako who put it back on the receiver.

�"Look Rei," Mako said, "we'll stay, but you're still hurt, so after we help you to bed and get Ami situated on the bed in the guest room, we'll spread out sleeping bags and change. Then in the morning, we'll all have breakfast together before school."

"Ooh," Usagi suddenly piped up, "can you make chocolate chip pancakes Mako-chan?"

* * *

I know this chapter took on a couple of very different moods, but I hope it's okay. I tried.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! -gracedangel1854


	11. For You

Alright here's the next chapter, but before we move on,

**READ THIS!**

I have been wroking on this story as hard as my other ones. When I posted my last author's note, I received goof feedback, thenit stopped, and only Umeko Saito and ShadoWalker have been reviewing. I am dissapointed. I would hope that when you all read, if it's posisble, that you review, as I try to do for others. So thankyou to UMEKO SAITO and SHADOWALKER, your reviews are very much appreciated. To everyone else, please review, and MAKE THIS WORTH MY TIME!

* * *

Chapter 10

Ami struggled to keep awake in class. The last few weeks had been dreadfully uneventful since the beach. There had been a few youma attacks, and the last one had been last night, proving her tiresome mood.

Ami sat up strait as the bell rang, and she gathered her books. Finally, class was over. Heading to her locker, Ami put her books away and slipped on her sweater. She was met by a brisk October breeze as she exited the school.

"Ames!" She turned to see Minako running towards her, waving. In her hands she held her book bag and her volley ball uniform.

"What's up," Minako asked a soon as she fell into step besides Ami.

"Hmmm, well I've got to get home and help my mother pack AGAIN. Unbelievable, she freaks out about my ditching school, comes home, nags me for two weeks, and she's off again, to Switzerland this time," Ami said. Minako sighed.

"Sorry Ames."

"And you Minako? Off to practice?"

"Mhhmmm. I'll meet you guys at the temple around 5:00. Usagi is in detention, and Rei and Makoto are still teaching self defense at the center 'till around 5:30, but we're planning on getting there a bit earlier, me and Usagi are really confused on the math. Can you help us?"

"Yes ofcourse. I'll see you at five then," Ami said, as Minako waved and ran off. Ami was about to hurry home, when Ami heard Lara call out to her.

It was their routine for the past couple of weeks.

The guys would usually leave school right away, at least 10 minutes before Ami, who always took her time, talking to her friends or waiting on Usagi. So Lara and Josh always walked home with her, since Lara strangely enough lived about 2 apartment buildingsaway, on the end of the street, and Josh lived in a house one block away.

Ami paused and waited for the two to catch up. They were sticking to her like glue, more so than Wufei and Greg had been.

They acted as if they'd known Ami all of their lives, which was not a bad thing, if it wasn't for how...strange they were. Not that Ami and her friends weren't strange...but Ami always felt odd around the two, as if they were always questioning her, lightly, almost unnoticeably, but they were.

The three walked and chatted quietly today, about the weather, about the activities at school, nothing important.

Once Ami arrived at her apartment and waved at the two, she headed upstairs. She and her friends had been supporting each other in everything lately. If one of them had a problem, they came right out and said it at Senshi meetings. Things were great between them.

As for she and Greg, they still all hung out in groups, like with her neighbors, or with the girls, but it wasn't the same as before. He was sad. As she turned the last set of stairs, she saw someone standing outside her apartment door, and she decided that she had jinxed herself by doing so. Greg stood, leaned against the door. When she turned, he looked up, removing his foot from her door and standing strait.

"Hey Ami."

"Hi," Ami said politely, not really sure what he wanted. She had after all seen him in school a few minutes before.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said, approaching her. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I found thi stuck next to the door handle."

He handed Ami a piece of paper, a post it. One it was her mothers handwriting.

Ami, the plane time was moved up. Sorry I missed you, I'll call you tomorrow.

Mom

Ami shrugged and folded the paper, placing it in her sweater pocket.

"Thanks," she said, and Greg nodded.

"Now, what was it that you wanted?"

Greg sighed.

"Can we talk inside?"

Ami nodded and unlocked her apartment door, letting him in.

After he entered, she closed it and turned to him.

"Would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head. Ami nodded. "Alright then. Take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment."

Greg nodded and did so, on the big couch by the window.

Ami set her bag down and took off her sweater. She walked back out to find him staring out the window apsent mindedly.

She sat down across from him wordlessly, getting his attention and also signaling him to speak.

"Ami- my visions, are strange. I've been having random ones of your death and of mine. I have them constantly. The thing is, I can never see how it happens. All I see is my body. Then I hear you screaming and it's all black, and then your body hits the floor." He paused, and ignoring the disturbed look on Ami's face, continued. "I only have these visions now. I can't have any on people. Not on Lara or Josh, not on Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, or Duo, whom I still don't trust, and none on any of your enemies."

"Greg, there is nothing wrong with my neighbors. Please stop saying that. About your visions, that's totally out of our hands. Don't let them get to you. Remember, you make your own future, they don't create it."

"Yes they do Ami! And your neighbors- they're not to be trusted. You're going to get hurt!"

"Shutup Greg!" Ami said, finally standing. She paused. That was the first rude thing she had ever said to him. She opened her mouth to apologize, but greg put up his hand. Greg stood up, looking down at her and meeting her eyes.

"Don't bother. So much for me trying to warn you! I know now, you must have something going on with one of them, don't you?" He have her an accusing look.

"That is untrue," Ami defended.

"Nothing? So you're single? Then I'm sure no one would mind me doing this," Greg said, and just as Ami opened up her mouth to ask what, Greg had grabbed her chin and had his lips pressed against hers before she could blink. Ami's eyes widened, as she pulled away.

"Someone does mind Greg," she said, angrilly, pushing him away, "me!"

"Well then to the hell with you. You know I only came to Tokyo for you," Greg said, as he turned and stormed away, throwing open the door with her at his heels.

The pilots were just leaving, Duo closing the door, key still in hand, and they all turned to look at the two.

"Greg-" He turned to her and slammed his hand into the wall by her face. Automatically, the guys acted like they were gonna react, but Greg spoke to Ami.

"Don't." He said that to her in a way she had never heard him speak to her, and then he glared at her and tore down the stairs.

Ami stared at his back as he departed.

"What was that," Duo asked.

"Simple, the idiot boy blew his last fuse," Wufei said with a smirk. Ami just shook her head and headed inside.

But she did notice however, as the boys headed down the stairs, that in his fascination watching Ami and Greg, he had neglected to lock the door. No one in the apartment would break in, Ami knew them all wall, but she decided that she would warn Duo about that later.

Ami headed back inside and sat a moment. She sighed. She really didn't feel like going to the senshi meeting.

She was too upset now.

Ami picked up the phone and dialed Usagi.

"Hello?"

"Hi Usagi, it's Ami."

"Hey Ames, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Well, actually, there is something..." Ami paused. Usagi pressed her farther.

"What's wrong Ames?"

"Greg came over now and we had a fight. I'll tell yu about it tomorrow, but I really just don't feel like coming to the meeting tonight," Ami said.

"Hey, no problem Ames, I understand."

"Can I help you and Minako with your math tomorrow," Ami offered.

"Of course Ames. No problem. Relax tonight. Take ahot bath, watch some movies, much a little or a lot," Usagi laughed, "we'll talk tomorrow. It's not like there has been anything that interesting the past couple of days."

Ami laughed. "Right. Thanks Usagi. Bye."

"No problem Ames, buh bye!"

Ami hung up and started her homwork, then did what Usagi recomended to easeher guilt. She took a hot bath, put on a t-shirt and a comfy pair of jogging pants, and then layed down on the couch to watch TV After a few hours of frying her brain, Ami was surprised that she was tired. She decided to get up and take a nap, but thought, 'i'll just wait five minutes'. Pretty soon she had drifted of in front of the TV.

Ami was awakened by a loud thump. She sat up, looking around her dark living room wildly. The digital clock to her right red 11:00. She must have fallen asleep. Standing up, she heard the sound again, coming from her doorway. Ami gulped, hiding her fear and approaching the door.

"Hello?" She called nervously, stopping her hands from fidgeting.

No response, but another loud thump, followed by repeated banging against her door.

Ami worked up her courage and opened up her door. Right away, something heavy fell on her, and she fell to the ground with it, a loud scream coming from her. A body. She gulped, trying to regulate her breathing as she knocked the body off of herself, shakilly reaching for the light switch. A hand grabbed hers before she could do so, the bodies hand, causing her to scream again.

"Ami."

She paled.

"Greg?"

She could faintly make out his shape.

"Don't turn on the lights, I'd prefer you remember me as I was... not... as this...bloddy mess."

"Oh God. Greg please, I h-have to see, t-to help you," she said, reaching for the light again, but this time another hand stopped her. She could make out the outline of another man in the doorway. But even in the dark, she recognized that horrible smile.

"Siruto," she said in a low voice. The figure laughed. She turned back to Greg, whom had reached up to touch her face.

"Sorry Ames...I never wanted to come off like a jerk...guess it's second nature to us guys...you really were my best friend..." Greg's voice faded as his hand fell from her face, now wet with Ami's tears. And just like that, Gregory Urawa died, and dissapeared.

"Where's his body," she growled. Siruto shrugged.

"Like I care."

She stood, but Siruto towered over her. "Why," was all she could manage, trying to slow down her tears.

"He was...in the way...in more ways than one. Besides, my master was very mad at me after my last loss at the beach. I had to compensate. Since I'm going to pay anyways, I might as well make you suffer like you did to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about! He had NOTHING to do with this, and you killed him," she screamed angrilly.

"Shutup, you're in no position to shout at me," Siruto growled, and before Ami could react, he had smacked her across the face so hard that she hit the floor, shaking in pain as she reached a trembling hand to her face.

"Did that hurt Ami? Good, because it's nothing like what you did to me, that pain."

"What did I do to you," she managed weakly. Siruto laughed.

"Don't even try it. The emotional pain you put me through- YOU BROKE ME!" He suddenly smiled, "and I've waited so long..."

He grabbed her up by her arm, almost yanking it out of it's socket as he smacked her into the china cabinet, knocking a few things over and holding her there.

Ami looked at him. He had seen her gazing down the hallway. He knew her transformation wand was in one of the rooms. She was defenseless.

"So long..." he continued, leaning in towards her, but stopping a few inches from her face, "but you never let me!" Ami knew what was coming, geting deja vu of what had gone on earlier with Greg, except Greg had done it differently- he was much gentler than Siruto as Siruto leaned in and kissed her forcefully- hungrily.

His toungue fought to get into her mouth, but Ami kept her lips shut tight, struggling all the while. Siruto sighed in aggrivation.

"1000 years of waiting, and you couldn't even make this worth my WAIT!"

He pulled her away slightly from the china cabinet, before smashing her into it was hard as he could, which was quite hard, breaking the glass with Ami's back and causing her to scream, as he laughed. Ami could feel blood pouring down from her back, and a bit from the back of her neck...He dropped her.

Ami struggled to her feet, but found that Siruto stood in front of the hall, blocking her path. He raised his hand and grabbed her by the wrist, so hard that he crushed her communicater in his fist. Ami screamed as it cut into her.

"Ooops, no calling for help now," he said, as it crumbled to the floor, leaving marks all over Ami's wrist. Instead of letting Ami go though, he held onto her wrist and threw her into the wall and shelf, by the door.

With a pained cry, Ami tried to crawl out the door of her apartment. She wondered why Siruto let her, but realized soon enough when she saw a youma, guarding both the stairs going up and down, ready to shoot her dead if she attempted to go.

"Don't worry," Siruto said, from behind her in the doorway of her apartment, "it won't attack you until you try to go up those stairs, you've just got ME to worry about."

He raised his palm and fired some sort of a red blast at Ami, it surrounded her, then electrified her, causing her to once again collapse to the floor with a scream.

Siruto walked up to her, grabbing her up by her t-shirt, and making her look him in the eye. She did so angrilly.

"Still got too much fight left in you, huh? I can fix that."

He fired again at her, this time pointing right at her stomach.

She resisisted throwing up as he dropped her to the floor, shaking and holding her stomach.

She struggled to her feet, feeling herself ready to pass out. She stood and backed away form the stairs and the glaring youma, and away from Siruto at her door.

She leaned against the guys' door, breathing heavily and holding her stomach. Siruto raised his hand to attack again, and by reflex Ami felt herself droop slightly, her elbow falling. It hit into the doorhandle, pushing it down and swinging the door open, Ami falling in with a gasp. Of course, Duo had neglected to lock the door. Ami turned around to look. It looked as if no one was home yet.

She struggled to get to her feet and run. Perhaps she could make a jump out the window. As she got to her feet though, she realized that she wouldn't survive the jump in her condition.

Siruto folowed her, ofcourse, as she limped inside.

"Quit it, you're making killing you pathetic."

He raised his palm and fired a ball of energy at Ami's back. She fell into some kind of a board hung on the wall with a scream, and it fell on top of her, the nail loosening when that happened.

Ami groaned, and attemped to get up. What was on top of her?

She saw a small lamp on the shelf she was lying next to. A little light couldn't hurt the worsening situation. In fact, it could help. She turned the small nob.

Ami shielded her eyes a moment, struggling to her knees as she moved the board from on top of her. It fell to the floor face up, and Ami had her hands on the ground, breathing heavilly as her gaze went from Siruto's suddenly shocked expression to the board in front of her.

The small light illuminated the letter written with marker clearly.

Three categories, like a chart. Senshi, hidden strength, and Enemy. Ami's name was under all three, and Setsuna's was under one of them.

Ami felt sick. She felt her already bad condition worsen. Her friends, her neighbors, they- they had deceived her. They were- Ami didn't know what they were. She grabbed her head to stop herself from passing out, her breathing now very haggard. As if she wasn't already upset enough, her friends...the ones she had trusted had betrayed her.

Siruto approached the board, still shocked.

"Those boys- those nothings- how do they know about this?" Ami turned and coughed up blood.

He turned to her.

"You're lucky scout. You're spared for tonight. I must report this to my master." He turned away, and Ami heard him say, 'come', to his youma. The two disapeared in a flash of light, and Ami tried to get up, without success.

She had to call the girls. She saw a phone not too far away. Dragging herself over to it, suppressing pained cries, she picked it up and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello," Rei's groggy voice answered from the other end.

"Rei," Ami said.

"Oh God Ami! You sound like you've been to hell and back! Are you alright?"

Ami held back gagging as she spoke, coughing.

"No. Come to my apartment. Call the girls."

"What's happned?" Ami tried to hold back her sobs when Rei asked, but she didn't do a very good job.

"Greg- he's- he's dead."

With that said, the phone slipped from her hand onto the receiver, and Ami struggled to get away from the shelf she was next to.

Rei hung up the phone silently, tears streaming down her face.

'Oh God, what happened?'

Ami must have been hurt as well. She called the others on their communicaters and quickly got dressed. Mamoru offered to drive all of them to be quicker. So she just had to walk towards Usagi's house.

Mamoru was there in a couple of minutes, Minako, Usagi, and Makoto already in the car.

They headed towards the apartment at lightning speed.

Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa marched tiredly through the apartment door and up the steps. Duo had insisted that they have some fun, and had dragged them all to some stupid night club.

'It's Friday night, you guys can't sit home like a bunch of losers!' Heero shook his head. There were more losers at the club than anywhere else.

As they rounded the corner to the last steps, they saw with distaste that their door was wide open, and a small light, almost like a desk lamps, was shining through.

Wufei turned to glare at Duo.

"Maxwell, did you lock the apartment door?"

Duo paused. He thought back.

"I don't remember," he admitted sheepishly, "all I remember is seeing Ami and Greg fight, then heading out."

Heero glared, and Quatre sighed.

"It's alright, let's just check it out." Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa all pulled out small guns, while Wufei unsheathed his cleverly hidden katana.

The group walked inside the apartment, and Heero peered through the dim room suspiciously. He was right about one thing, it was the small desk lamp that they had sitting uselessly on that shelf.

"Why is the board knocked down," Trowa asked.

Duo decided to turn on the lights, enticing a gasp from Quatre and Wufei.

"What," he asked, turning, and suddenly realizing that a body was lying in the corner of the room.

Ami.

Her chest heaved up and down as she lay on her side, blood all over her back and slowly forming a puddle in front of her. She also had some bruises and cuts, more blood coming from just below her neck.

Duo ran over with Quatre, to see if she was okay, Wufei approaching as well.

"Ami?"

"Get," she said in between ragged breaths, "away...from me."

Duo stopped in his tracks, as well as Quatre, and Wufei backed up next to Heero and Trowa.

The onna was being wierd.

Meanwhile, Ami's friends had silently crept up the steps and headed up to Ami's apartment, quiet for fear of getting a youma's attention. They searched the whole thing, but realized that no one was there. The only sign that someone had been there within the last hour was that a shelf in the corner of the room was knocked over, the china cabinet was smashed up, and the tv was still on as well as blood on the carpet by the door.

In the quiet of the building, they heard voices. Walking over to the door of Ami's neighbors, Makoto knocked on the door.

Heero approached Ami, gun in hand as he moved to walk around her

He moved to where he was standing in front of her, and the perfect soldier nearly dropped his gun out of surprise to see that the quiet girl was not passed out, but had her eyes half open. And she was glaring right at him. Tear stains were apparent all over her cheeks and her eyes were brimmed with them.

Heero squated down next to her, his hand holding the gun on his knee, as he peered at her suspciously.

"Why are you in here? What happened?" He received no response.

Heero pressed the gun to her temple, a scare tactic he enjoyed.

"Who do you work for?"

"No one," she responed with a cough, and so Heero turned the safety of his gun off his gun.

"Hn."

"Heero," Duo cut in, approaching angrilly, "what are you doing? This girl was wonderful to us, she helped us, she saved Wufei's life and ours-"

Heero glared at Duo, raising the gun at him.

"Shutup. You have risked everything in this mission for your stupid friendships, Maxwell." Duo looked offended.

"So every act of kindness she ever did for you is nothing?"

Heero didn't respond, as he put the gun back at Ami's temple.

"Did you look at that board over there," he asked, motioning with the gun behind Ami. He saw her tired eyes flicker over to the side slightly, before lowering even more, and then re-opening, her trying to stay focused, but not responding.

She had to do things the hard way, didn't she?

Heero grabbed Ami's arm and turned her over to her other side roughly, grabbing her face and silencing her cry of pain as he directed her towards the board.

"Did you read it," he asked in his usual monotone, not an ounce of regret at his action on his face.

Heero felt a hand encircle his wrist, and roughly pull his hand away from Ami's face. Ami looked up slightly, trying to focus on who had just pulled Heero away. She recognized the voice instantly. Wufei stood in front of him, glaring.

"That's enough."

Heero glared at him.

"Don't interfere Chang. Apparently, I'm the only one who has enough God damn sense left to put aside stupid feelings and get the mission over with quicker."

Quatre's mouth popped open, Duo growled slightly, and Trowa walked over to the door. He had heard a knock.

Opening it up and realizing who it was, he tried to close it, but Makoto growled as she and the rest of the group pushed their way through. Upon setting sight on Trowa's gun, Duo's shocked expression, Quatre's look of guilt, and Wufei standing next to a crouched down Heero whom held a gun at Ami, the gang gasped and Usagi screamed.

"What are you doing! Get away from her!" Running past everyone, her friends at her heels, Usagi was down on her knees next to Ami in a second.

"What have you done," Minako asked, giving Duo a pained look.

"We didn't do anything to her," Quatre said, "we found her like this."

"Liar," Rei said, "Ami called me. I knew she was hurt, and it has to have been from this apartment. Now where's his body?" The pilots looked at each other, confused.

"What body," asked Trowa.

"Don't play stupid, Greg's body," Mamoru said, suddenly enraged.

"Greg? Why would we have Greg's body," Wufei asked, still annoyed at Greg.

"Why? Because Ami called and told Rei that he was dead! And the body is not in Ami's apartment," Makoto snapped, standing at full height and looking down at Heero, glaring. Heero stood up and met her gaze angrilly.

Wufei stood shocked. Greg was dead?

"Get away from them..." Ami told her friends, " they didn't kill Greg or do this to me, Greg's body dissapeared, after-" she paused and tears fell from her eyes, 'but they're dangerous...Mina, the board."

Minako glanced over to her right, and before Duo could jump in and stop her, she had run over and grabbed it, holding it up so her friends could see as well. She dropped it after a thorough inspection, stepping away from Duo.

"How do you know Setsuna Meioh?" Her voice was now cold and dripping with suspicion.

"Meioh? That woman is the reason we're here," Quatre said, getting a glare from Heero.

"Who cares Heero," Duo defended, "it's not like we have to hide it anymore. You'll shoot everyone by the end of the night if you don't like what you hear."

"If I have to," Heero responded, causing Usagi to shake slightly and turn back to Ami. Ami had been beginning to stand up with Usagi holding onto her.

"You okay Ames?"

Ami's face reflected pain as she tried to steady herself with Usagi, but as soon as she began to straighten her back, she shuddered and fell forwards, Usagi catching her and getting to her knees with her worriedly. Makoto checked her pulse. She nodded, and everyone gave a relieved sigh. Ami was unconsious.

"Guess it was just too much on her, losing Greg and everything in one night...and who knows what else."

"Alright look. We know that you guys are hiding something, you know that we're hiding something, let's just get it out into the open." Everyone paused and thought. Heero gave a nod of approval, and Usagi stood, wiping tears from her eyes shed simply for the hurt of seeing her friend in pain, and speaking. "I'm fine with that, but we have to help Ami first."

"Okay. Mamoru, there's a first aid kit in Ami's apartment. Get Ami there, and we'll all talk," Rei said. Mamoru picked her up and the group walked out save for Rei, because the pilots were still standing there. "Well, come on."

They followed surprisingly, Duo switching off the lights, closing AND locking the door on his way out.

Mamoru carried Ami to her bed and headed back to the living room, while everyone sat stiffly on the couches, slightly ticked off that Heero had yet to put away his gun.

Rei and Makoto emerged from Ami's room after wrapping up her whole waist area, patching up her neck, and using peroxide on several other cuts, including the injured part of her back.

"Call Setsuna. She's a big part of this. Plus, she'll have a better look at Ami," Mako said.

"Should we call Michiru and Haruka as well," asked Hotaru.

"No, they probably just got back from their concert and climbed into bed. We'll call them if we need them, they can't leave Hotaru." Usagi said.

"You left Rini," Rei pointed out.

"Duh Rei, she's with my parents and Sammy." Before the two started to argue, Minako opened up her communicater. The guys all raised their eyebrows.

"I didn't know that this technology existed in this demension," Duo said. Minako frowned at the last part, but responded, "It doesn't."

"Hello," a voice answered through the small speaker, and distantly, Duo could see a small screen on it too.

"Setsuna, it's Minako."

"Why so late mina? What's wrong?"

"Come to Ami's apartment, your friends are here," Minako said.

"Friends?"

"Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Quatre Winner, IF those are your real names," she finished, causing Heero to sigh. Setsuna grew quiet, and her face showed confusion.

"Mina? How do you- why are they- what?"

"Just come, Greg's dead, Ami's hurt, we need to talk."

"What? When?" Setsuna's voice had gobe from clam to frantic. She hadn't know about that! Realizing that Minako herself didn't know, Setsuna nodded.

"Right, give me five minutes." And she hung up.

"Five minutes! Is she zapping herself from where we're from?"

"Well Duo, I don't know where that is," Usagi responded, "but Setsuna can pop up just about anywhere she wants," Usagi paused, and the guys were looking at her funny, "in time," she finished. Quatre almost fell off his chair.

"Time?"

Usagi nodded.

A few minutes later, there was a quick knock on the door.

Mamoru opened it up to reveal Setsuna. But she looked very different from when the boys had last seen her. Her hair was all down, having been quickly combed, and tied in a low pony tail at her neck. She was in very casual clothing, nothing like the expensive bussiness suit she had worn last time she had seen them.

"Hey, where's Ames?" she asked quickly, and Minako pointed down the hall, Setsuna taking off in that direction. The pilots looked surprised at her use of the nickname for Ami. Clearly, they were not just aquaintences.

Sestuna rushed into the room to find that Mamoru had set Ami down on top of the sheets. Usagi was with her, while Mamoru and the other girls sat keeping the pilots at bay for the moment.

"They didn't wanna tuck her in or anything till you had a look at her."

Setsuna nodded. She looked at the wrapping of Ami's waist.

"Whoever did this did an excellent job."

"Rei and Mako," Usagi answered apsent mindedly.

Setsuna touched Ami's pulse, and put a hand to her forehead. She was very warm.

"Get a cloth for her head." Usagi nodded and ran off. Setsuna walked around the bed and stared down at Ami, her hand lightly touching her cheek. She shook her head.

"I never even saw this coming. This is my fault for not telling you guys- I'm sorry Ami," she paused and looked up at the ceiling, "and Greg. Once again you're victims in a twist of destiny." She sighed, her hand falling next to dry tear marks on Ami's face. "Tonight must have been- horrific. You and Greg would have both been okay if I hadn't...meddled."

"Meddled? Like how," Usagi asked from the doorway.

Setsuna looked up. "I'll explain now. Here," she took the cloth from Usagi and put it on Ami's head before the two walked out, Setsuna closing the door behind them.

"Alright, let's talk," Setsuna said as she and Usagi walked out.

"Right," the senshi said in unision. Setsuna turned. "First things first. Pilots, introduce yourselves- correctly." The senshi looked confused at the use of that word, but the pilots did as she said.

"Heero Yuy. Former Pilot of Gundam Wing Zero. Now a preventer."

"Trowa Barton. Pilot of Heavy Arms."

"Duo Maxwell. Pilot of Deathscythe."

"Wufei Chang. Pilot of Shenlong and Altron."

"Quatre Raberna Winner. Pilot of Sandrock."

The girls and Mamoru sat silently after this.

"What does that mean," Usagi finally asked.

"These boys are from another demension. I brought them here undercover. In their demension, there used to be a war. They fought in it, by piloting machines called Gundams, rare and amazing machines. I won't go into detail about that right now. The boys can exlain more later."

"Now ladies, you go ahead."

Rei sighed.

"Usagi Tskino, a.k.a Sailor Moon or Neo Queen Serenity."

"Rei Hino, a.k.a Sailor Mars."

"Makoto Kino, a.k.a Sailor Jupiter."

"Minako Aino, a.k.a Sailor Venus."

Setsuna nodded. "Mamoru."

"Mamoru Chiba, a.k.a Tuxedo Mask or King Endymion."

The boys did not look too surprised.

"And I am Setsuna Meioh, a.k.a Sailor Pluto. I am sorry, but I lied to everyone.

It was...destiny. I was supposed to do it. I can't tell you anymore. I am just supposed to do

what I am told. You boys are aware of the senshi's powers?"

They nodded.

"Well...I am the senshi of time. I run the gates of time, but I am also supposed to watch over

other demensions. For some reason, one which I cannot reveal, you HAD to be here.

You all had to meet, and you boys had to search for the person with the hidden strength.

I cannot explain why. It just must be that way."

"Bull, why won't you tell us anything," Duo asked.

"I cannot."

"Why," Quatre asked.

"Just drop it," Rei snapped, receiving glares.

"I also have one other thing to confess to. Greg is a psycic. He invisions anything and everything, and when I found out he was coming, I messed around with his powers to disable him from seeing what you guys were up to. However, I was not able to completely stop them, and Greg only had visions of two things, either his death or someone else's, yet he could not see how it happened, just the bodies. Had I not messed around with his visions, he would have known that he was going to be attacked, and called you girls, saving both himself and Ami. Therefore, I take full responsibilty for his death. I am sorry." Setsuna finshed to hear silence, when finally Usagi spoke.

"It's not your fault, you did what you had to do, but I still don't understand why this all had to be done, why we must all be brought together-" Usagi was cut off.

"I will be punished if I say anymore," Setsuna said, "but I can fill you in on something.

Senshi, there is another age old fued going on. You've battled this before, but this is

more serious. Someone was born with a strength unknown to all, and the enemy wants them as a weapon.

They would be the perfect weapon to take over this earth. Pilots, I cannot send you home, it is

important that you're here. Now that you all know of each other, you can help each other.

Will you stay on this mission?"

The pilots looked at each other, and nodded.

"Misison Accepted."

Duo smiled.

"Great! No secrets!" He turned to Heero.

"Heero, when Ami wakes up, I do believe you owe her an apology."

Heero glared.

"Actually Heero, you do. She was already very injured, and you were pretty rough with her," Quatre said.

Heero reluctantly nodded, realizing they were right.

And then the group sat, some discussing quietly, other just thinking, until morning.

* * *

REVIEW! Sorry for typos! 


	12. After Shock

Alright here's the next chapter, but before we move on,

Thanks to those that are reviewing, but I'm dissapointed. Some people review every chapter, while others review once every five or six when they are pleased or unpleased about something. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Please review and encourage me,

Gracedangel1864

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

"Are you sure about this Siruto," his master asked once again, "are you sure you did not make a mistake?"

"Positive my lord. Those boys are up to something, they know more than they should about the hidden strength. I ask only your permission to observe them-" Siruto was cut off as his master growled a response.

"You went to the apartment, nearly gave us away to Ami with your ramblings, and oculd have killed her, and then you come to me begging for a mission?"

Siruto bowed his head in response. "I was wrong. Please my lord, I will find out about those boys."

His master paused a moment, before nodding.

"Alright then. That's fine. That will be your new mission, as well as collecting energy."

"Master, no!" A female voice cried this out from the doorway. Lara stood, looking quite raggad in appearance with Josh at her heels.

"Please master! We attend school with them, I can watch for them as well as Ami be-" With a hsout of rage, her master cut Lara off.

"Because of what? You and that insolent boy next to you have been observing Mizuno for over a month, and so far, there is no sign of the hidden strength or her power! No information on the senshi! Nothing, it's all bullshit!" He raised his hand to strike her.

"Master, please," Lara begged, "we can do better, much better!" Josh nodded at her side.

The master paused, slowly lowering his hand in thought.

"You have," he said, "two days. Two days to either find the hidden strength, or prove to me that you are useful of gathering information." Lara nodded quickly. "Of course, great one."

He paused again, before speaking. "Have you tested Mizuno for the strength?"

"Yes," Lara said, "and we got nothing."

"Actually," Josh contradicted, "she was riding on the back of a jet ski with the boy Siruto killed when it happened. She only got the after affects of the shock, not the real thing," Josh said. The master nodded.

"How do you know if they possess the hidden strength once you shock them," he asked.

"Well, if it happens to someone with out it, they are simply knocked unconsious. But to the one with it, it has opposite effects. Their powers go out of control for at least anhour," Lara responded. The master nodded, a smile coming to his face.

"Two days," he said, "two days."

* * *

Around 7:30, Ami stirred from her sleep. What time was it? What day was it? As she tried to sit up, and found it hurt, the memories all came flooding back. It was Saturday. Greg was dead, she had been attacked by Siruto. She had been in the guys' apartment...and had found that board. And then her friends had come in, and Duo had accused Heero of something like him shooting everyone, which he had agreed to. Then she had blacked out. Rubbing her eyes, she didn't know what to do. Were her friends alright? 

Shifting slightly, she felt her t-shirt. Lifting it up slightly, she saw that her waist had been wrapped up. Her head was hurting. Placing her hand on her forehead, she felt what seemed like a cloth. Removing it and looking in the mirror, she saw that the left side of her forehead had a big medical patch over it. Her back and stomach really hurt, and feeling her neck, she knew that she had a large band aid there too. Glancing in the mirror again, she decided she was a mess. She resisted tears, remembering Greg once again. She wouldn't cry any more. She would have revenge. That was the first time Ami had ever wanted it so badly.

She had several cuts, almost fully closed up on her arms and chest, and probably her back although she couldn't tell. Her friends must have done this. Looking down, she saw that they had changed her clothes, into another pair of jogging pants,dark green ones, and a white t-shirt. Removing the sheets from her bed, she limped over to the bathroom in her room, holding the wall for support.. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, combing her hair as it fell right into place.After she had freshened up some more, she emerged from her bathroom, gripping the wall for support as she walked.

Opening her bedroom door, she peeked down the hall, squinting since she still had slight morning vision. Shaking her head, her vision cleared.

There were quite a few people sitting in her living room. Some were asleep on couched, others sleeping on chairs, and Usagi and Minako were asleep on a blanket on the floor, pillows under their heads and another blanket on top of them.

She paused once she realized the pilots were there too, asleep on couches or chairs spread out across the room. Why were they there? Did everyone make peace? Ami was confused about the board, but decided that since her friends trusted the guys enough to sleep in the same room with them, that they must have talked things out.

The only person she felt odd around was Heero. The other guys had shown concern, Heero had been cruel. While he was interrogating her, Ami had felt like she was dealing with a heartless monster, not a seventeen year old boy.

She smiled slightly, remembering that Wufei had stopped Heero.

Truth be told, Heero had scared her. He was still scary, even as Ami gazed at him, sleeping on the couch with his head on his arms on the arm rest. She wasn't sure that she could ever look at him the same again.

She looked around. Her friends had cleaned up the glass from the china cabinet, it was in a small garbage pail on the side by a broom and the vacuum cleaner.

Limping over to the closet tiredly, she grabbed a couple of blankets and proceeded to put them on the two people who didn't have one.

Mamoru was sleeping the arm chair in the corner of the room, limping over to him with a huff, she placed a blanket on him, and the other one on a shivering Duolying on the couch.

Ami steadied herself on the tv. She really shouldn't walk around that much, she was still very injured.

Using the wall, she proceeded to make her way past Usagi and Minako quietly. Pausing to grip the wall by Wufei's chair tiredly, Ami was shocked and let out a startled gasp when he grabbed onto her wrist, awake and looking at her with an expression Ami couldn't place.

"You're up." Ami nodded at his statement, shifting her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably, her other hand still gripping the wall, almost nervously.

"You alright? How are you up and walking already?" He sounded confused as he looked at her, remembering her injuries. Ami shrugged, and proceeded to step away, Wufei letting go of her wrist right away, a thoughtful look on his face, before changing the subject.

"Where's your bathroom?"

Ami sighed and pointed down the hall to the guest bathroom. Wufei walked in, and she heard him washing his face.

Ami continued to walk towards her destination, the empty chair in the corner, before pausing at the door.

Wufei emerged to find Ami holding the wall, looking down at something at the door. He quickly realized what it was as he neared. Greg's dry blood was all over the floor, staining the carpet.

He remembered seeing it last night, but having too many questions about other matters to give it much notice.

He expected her to start crying, as she had last night, but instead, an angry look crossed her face, and she clenched her right fist, the one not holding the wall. She closed her eyes a moment, almost like she was making a silent vow in her anger, before re-opening them, a calm expression on her face. She plopped down tiredly, still remembering what had happened last night. Greg wouldn't let Ami turn on the lights, because he didn't want her to see him all bloodied up like he was. Did he think it would scare her?

He was right. Even without seeing him, Ami had been afraid. She still was as she gazed at his blood.

Her ideas about the whole matter had shifted. She wanted revenge, and she would enjoy it, but...she really was upset. She vowed not to cry in front of her friends. They were upset and trying to stay strong for her. She would cry when she was alone. She would find Siruto, and she would kill him for killing Greg, hurting her, kissing her, and refusing to explain all of his motives. Ami nodded to herself. That just about covered it.

Minako stirred from her sleep next to Usagi to find Ami sitting in a chair, tired, but alright, and watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Ames! You're up!" Minako jumped up and hugged her friend. "I was so worried, we all were!"

Ami smiled gently at her. Minako's excited shouting had woken everyone else up. Everyone rubbed their eyes tiredly and looked up smiling.

"Ami, are you alright?" The question was asked a few times before Ami put up one of her hands to silence everyone.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thankyou everyone, for your help. Sorry if I scared some of you...I just didn't know what to do."

"Well, yeah, ya kinda did Ames, but no worries, we don't care," Duo said, plopping down in the chair next to her.

Ami smiled, but looked at her friends for an explanation. Makoto realized what Ami meant.

"Oh, right Ames! Sorry, guess you don't know. The guys are fine, Setsuna brought them here from another demension. We'll explain better later, but- Hey, where's Setsuna?" Ami gave a confused nod.

Everyone looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. Usagi shrugged.

"Guess she had something to take care of. Now...I'm totally starving. Mako, pancakes?"

Makoto sighed. "All you ever want me to make is pancakes, but fine."

She noticed Ami turn her attention back to the carpet, and Rei spoke up.

"Don't worry about that Ami, we'll clean it up later. You relax."

'Thanks for cleaning up all the glass by the way," Ami said, "did you happen to find the bits of my-"

"Communicater," asked Makoto, and Ami nodded.

"Yeah, it was shattered. How'd that happen?" Minako asked this while peering at Ami closely.

When Ami looked down and away and was slow to answer, Makoto spoke.

"Does a mix of plain, fruit, and chocolate chip pancakes sound good to everyone?" Makoto asked, changing the suddenly disturbing subject. Everyone said it was okay, and Usagi, Minako, and Rei followed Makoto into the kitchen, Mamoru following warning Usagi that she wasn't allowed to use anything to do with the oven anymore, and her defending and saying that she just wanted to help with the batter.

Ami watched all of her friends dissapear into the kitchen, turning back to the other staring five in the room.

Ami looked around, trying to find something to say.

"Guess I was wrong about you guys. Sorry, but the board looked very suspcious."

"Oh, that's okay Ames. The board was Heero's idea, wierd for the perfect soldier. Besides,we understand. It must have been pretty scary with all that stuff last night. Besides, we were suspecting you of stuff too," Duo said. Ami gave a thoughtful nod.

Typical that the board was Heero's idea, although Ami only understood half of what Duo said about being a soldier. Another silence passed over the group. The guys were quiet simply because they were waiting for Heero to give the apology he had promised the night before. Duo glanced over at Heero, who gave him a look that told him to stay silent or else. Ami looked down, uncomfortable about the silence.

Heero finally got off the couch and approached the group nearer to the door, planning on apologizing. When Ami noticed this, her expression changed from bored to slightly afraid and she gripped Duo's shoulder and the table to stand, Duo grabbing her arm to steady her in a confused way, as she excused herself by saying something about taking Tylenol, and limping into the kitchen.

Heero stood in the spot he had been when he was about to apologize. They had all seen the look she had given him. She was afraid of him.

"Dude, I hope you saw the way she looked at you," Duo said.

Heero glared at him, before sitting down on the couch next to the others with a sigh.

"Yes," he finally snapped, "she was scared."

"You know Heero, Ami has always given all of us polite looks of respect. I think it may take you a while to earn that back. We were wrong to think that one simple apology would do it. She was hurt and needed help, and being the great friends that we are, we did the opposite." Quatre explained this quietly, reasonably.

"We had a mission. It's understandable about our actions," Heero defended monotoniously.

"You know Heero, we may be preventers, but the war is over. You can't just barbarically question injured people here like you would have done in the war. It's two different things. You hurt her in those few moment maybe more than Siruto did, and I'm not talking just physically. You should try and be more compasionate towards others," Duo said.

Heero growled at him.

"And what? Are you trying to teach me how to do that in a five minute conversation?"

Heero stood up and went into the bathroom, and they heard the sound of running water. Silence passed over the group.

The apartment door opened up, and someone walked in. It took only a moment to realize whom it was.

Setsuna walked in, her hair back in it's usual style, half up with a bun and the rest down, falling gracefully past her waist.

"Hello boys, how are you all," she asked, back to her usual grace.

A few murmers from the remaining four met her ears, and Setsuna smiled slightly. Trowa did not miss the slightly upset look on her face.

"What's wrong Ms. Meioh?"

She sighed, and responded.

"I left early to check out the time gates. You now, to make sure everything was going alright since what happened last night was unexpected. I went back into time, and..." Her voice faded. Trowa frowned.

"And," Duo said.

"I saw what happened last night, it just upset me is all," she responded.

"What did happen, exactly," Qautre said.

"I'm not sure it's right to tell you," she said, "I'm just really angry and-" a voice cut Setsuna off.

"Hey Setsuna. Where'd you go," Ami asked from the doorway of the kitchen, leaning heavilly on the frame.

Setsuna ran towards Ami right away. "Oh, you're up already! Take a seat." She helped Ami into a chair, who just smiled.

"You know I heal fast," she said.

"Yes, and I also know you're stubborn," she responded, sitting down next to Ami and asking her about her injuries.

Her friends emerged with the food, everyone setting it down on the tables. The group sat to eat, but they were anything but loud as they quietly munched, almost nervously around Ami in the room. None of them missed Ami's face travelling over to both the china cabinet and the carpet repeatedly.

After breakfast, they did the dishes, and Makoto and Rei, toughest of the group, set to work on scrubbing the carpet. Ami sat, almost bewildered, as they did so. She didn't ofer to help, afraid that she would break down if she did so, and also feeling the pain of her injuries more now because she had walked around. Everyone else sat stiffly on the couches.

"Here Ami," Luna said as she and Artemis walked out of the kitchen, "a new communicater for you." Luna jumped up onto the couch Ami sat on, on the arm rest, and set it down.

"Thanks Luna," Ami responded dryly as she put the watch on. Luna frowned, worry etched onto her face, strange for a cat but she was doing it.

"The damn stain won't come out," complained Makoto after 10 minutes of vigorous scrubbing. Ami just barely stiffled a cry as Rei covered her mouth, Makoto cursing silently to herself at her own mistake. Everyone looked at Makoto.

Rei dropped the cloth, covering her mouth before she cried so that she didn't upset Ami even more, and ran from the room down the hall. None of them shoudl have attempted to clean the carpet, she realized, Greg was their friend and it was too hard. Usagi tore off after her.

Wufei approached Makoto, and took the cloth from her hand, setting it in the small bucket besides her.

"We'll just replace that piece of carpet, along with the glass paneling on the china cabinet," said Mamoru. "I'll take you on Monday." The phone ran, and Usagi picked it up from the guest room where she sat with Rei.

"Why not tomorrow," Ami asked, "it is the weekend, aren't you off?"

"I- uh, have months end," Mamoru explained.

"Well, I can just go with someone else, I'd like to get it over with," Ami said stoically.

"Sorry Ames. I have volleyball," Minako said.

"Rei and I have that karate class we teach," said Makoto.

"I'm grounded," Usagi said, emerging with Rei, whom was now calm, "that was Rini on the phone. My mom wants me home- now."

"We'd help ya Ames, but we have a ton of ignored schoolwork to catch up on," Duo said. Ami nodded.

"No problem."

"We should get going, let you rest Ami. Everyone." Setsuna stood, and everyone followed her lead. Rei and Usagi helped Ami into bed.

"You rest this weekend. Monday, things will look better, I promice," Setsuna said, as everyone left.

* * *

Lara and Josh arrived back at Lara's apartment around 12:00 that night. They had searched the whole damn city, throwing gems everywhere and still- no strength. 

"Tomorrow," Lara said, "is our big day. Ami must have it, we've searched everyone else. Besides, she fits the criteria perfectly. I slipped my planner into Ami's back pack. I'll tell her I need it right away tomorrow, and have her bring it over. And then...we set our plan into action."

Josh nodded. "Brilliant as usual."

Lara laughed. "I try."

* * *

Around 12:00 noon on Sunday, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa all met at the temple. Ami was not told, for her own well being. Rini and Hotaru were over at Usagi's house together, incase Ami called there. It was why they had all made excuses about today to Ami yesterday. There was no volleyball, karate, groundations, work, or homework to be donw today. 

"We have a lot to discuss today," Setsuna told everyone, "so I'll tell everyone why I made sure we did not invite Ami. We have to discuss what happened the other night, why it could have happened, what to do about Greg since his body has dissapeared and he could be reported missing, and Ami's behaviour and well being. No one is to tell her that we met today."

"Right," Haruka said.

"Now," Setsuna said, "we'll start with what happened."

"If everyone will gather around in a circle and link hands, I can show you all what happened." Everyone did as they were told, intrigued by the situation.

Setsuna concentrated her energy and linked hands with Duo and Usagi, where the gap in the group was.

First everyone saw blackness, then they saw Greg, walking down the street towards Ami's apartment, obviously to give an apology for the fight that had earlier gone on. The gundam pilots were shocked as the scene played out in their heads.

_Greg heard a sound behind him and spun around, and no one was there, but he was tense. He soon broke out into a run, and someone followed. They saw Siruto's face before the vision ended there._

"Out of respect for Greg's passing, I will not show you how he died. It was gruesome," explained Setsuna. _The scene shifted again, and it re-opened to Ami's aprtment. She was sleeping on the couch, the tv still on, when she was awakened by a sound. __Walking through the darkened room, there was the same sound again. She unsurely approached the door. _Usagi sighed, opening her eyes and taking a deep breath before closing them again to continue with the vision. She felt like she was watching a horror movie, except the main actress was her best friend.

_Ami called out throught the door, and repeated banging followed. Ami opened the door and screamed as a body fell on top of her. They all realized it was greg, and watched. __Ami screamed again as Greg grabbed her hand, stopping her from turning on the light. He told her he was a bloody mess, not to turn them on. She said she had to do it to help him. She reached again, and this time Siruto stopped her. __They heard Greg give Ami an apology, before they saw a small light, his body dissapearing. Ami cried, something that she hadn't down the whole time her friends had been with her since it happened. She and Siruto argued, Ami asked why, and Siruto told her Greg was getting in the way, in more ways than one. He said he had to compensate and make Ami suffer like she did to him, which none of the senshi understood._

_They argued more before Siruto raised his hand and struck Ami across the face, knocking her to the ground form how hard it was._ Wufei growled slightly as it played through his head. _Siruto began babbling more about emotional pain Ami put him throught, about how she broke him, before saying how long he'd waited._

'For what,' wondered Minako, and everyone else heard her. As they watched the vision, their minds were all connected. Whatever one person thought could be heard in each person's head. It was the strangest thing the pilots had ever done. The vision continued.

_He yanked Ami up by her arm and pushed her up against the cabinet, knocking a few things over, while again saying ,"so long, but you never let me!" He then leaned in and kissed her forcefully, and the group all gave sighs of disguist as he did it sohungrilly_. Haruka swore loudly. Ami of course struggled, Wufei giving a nod of approval which went unnoticed, and Siruto pulled back.

_"1000 years of waiting, and you couldn't even make this worth my wait!" He screamed, before pulling her away slightly and smashing her back into the glass panels on the chine cabinet as hard as he could, getting the loudest scream so far from Ami._ That explained the cabinet, which everyone had hoped was destoyred by an energy blast rather than by her back.

"I don't understand," Rei communicated through though with everyone, as Ami struggled to crawl away, "didn't anyone else in the aprtment hear?"

"Siruto probably had a spell on the place," Setsuna replied, everyone agreeing as they watched.

_He blocked Ami's path of escape, and grabbed her wirst, crushing the communicater and hurting her wrist with it's pieces, the group knowing by her scream as he was saying something about help._ 'So that's how it happened,' thought Makoto. _He then kept hold of her wrist as he threw her into the shelf by the door against the wall._ Guilt rose up inside Heero as he realized the condition she must have been in, worse than he thought, as she crawled out the door. _A youma stood guarding the stairs, and Siruto raised his hand and fired a red blast at Ami, surrounding her and electrifying her as she collaped with a scream. __Siruto walked over and grabbed her by the t-shirt, and the senshi and pilots were all amazed as she still gave him an angry glare when he did so. "Still got too much fight left in you, huh? I can fix that," he said calmly, firing right at her stomach, She dropped to the floor and clutched it, shaking violently. Finally standing, she backed away towards the guys door, away from Siruto at her own door and the youma. Siruto raised his hand to attack again, and Ami seemed to instinctively lower herself. Her elbow hit the door handle, pushing it down and the door swung open as Ami gasped, falling in. She got to her feet and tried to limp away, Siruto following, saying how she was making killing her pathetic._

_He fired something at Ami's back, and she smacked into a board hung on the wall, slowly sliding down it until she fell on the ground, the board having been loosened and falling on top of her. __She reached for the small lamp, and after turning it on, she knocked the board off of herself. It fell face up._

"I was concerend about this," Setsuna said, and Siruto and Ami both looked at the board. _After a moment of reading, a hurt look crossed Ami's face and she grabbed her head, stopping herself from passing out and breathing very hard. Siruto approached, looking shocked, before saying, "those boys- those nothings, how did they know about this? I must report to my master. You're spared for tonight scout. Come." Siruto ushered at his youma and the two dissapeared. __Ami seemed to spot a phone not too far away, and painfully began to drag herself there, holding back tears for the moment. She grabbed the phone and dialed,getting Rei. They heard a worried murmuring on the other end, but couldn't actually hear what Rei was saying. Then Ami spoke, unable to hold back tears as she did so.__"Greg, he's- he's dead." The phone slipped for Ami's hand onto the receiver, and she struggled to get away from the shelf she was next to. The scene shifted to the pilots coming up the stairs and seeing the apartment door was open. They all pulled out weapons and walked in cautiously. Duo turned on the lighst and closed the door. Ami friends came up the steps and went inside her apartment, beginning to look around._ The scene went back to the pilots. _The boys stood shocked when they realized Ami was in the room, and then Duo, Quatre, and Wufei approached. She told them to get away._

"I am ending the scene here," Setsuna said.

"Why," Michiru asked.

"Because it could damage a few relationships here," Setsuna said.

"Oh just let us watch," Rei said. Setsuna finally agreed, and it continued.

_Heero approached Ami, gun in hand, and he walked around her prone form to face her. Her eyes were half open, but still she glared. He asked why she was in there, what had happened. Receiving no response, he continued. He asked her who she worked for, she said no one, and Heero grunted and put the gun to her temple. __At this point, Duo began to argue with Heero_, and the senshi watched, entranced, _as Duo defended Ami. He said that she'd helped them, saved Wufei, saved all of them. Heero was quick to shut Duo up, telling him that he had risked everything in the mission for his stupid friendships. Duo's response was, 'So every act of kindness she ever did for you was nothing.?'_

Heero looked away. He was ashamed as he watched, and he knew what was coming next. The girls would all hate him.

_Heero asked Ami if she had looked at the board. Ami's eyes flickered towards it, but she seemed very disoriented as she tried to stay focused._

The senshi could handle everyting so far, but what he did next was unexpected.

_He grabbed Ami's arm, turning her over to her other side to face the board ruffly. She cried out and was quickly silenced as he grabbed her face, forcing her to look at the board. __"Did you look at it," he repeated coldly. A hand encircled Heero's wrist and pulled him away. "That's enough," said Wufei, letting of of Heero's hand. "Don't interfere Chang. Apparently I'm the only one who has enough God damn sense left to finish the mission." _

Pluto ended the vision there.

"This is when you scouts entered." Everyone sat silent. Minako, Rei, and Makoto sat quietly, a few tears glazing their eyes. The pilots all sat, unmoving, disturbed by the vision, yet also afraid of the senshi's reaction to the last scene. Usagi was outright crying, as she had been starting from the beginning. Mamoru sat quietly next to her, gripping Usagi's hand firmly. He was looing down at the ground, his thoughts focused on what he had seen. Haruka and Michiru sat leaning against each other. Michiru, sensitive like the others when her friends were hurt, was tearing up. Haruka looked up at the ceiling. She knew that she could be very harsh on the inners at times. Sometimes she was intimidating and cruel, but she always meant for the best. In truth, Haruka had grown to love all the senshi as sisters. Seeing the way Ami handled herself had quite frankly made her proud. She showed no fear towards Siruto, no matter what he did, and when the pilots returned, even after being beaten half to death, she stayed mostly alert and was still un-afraid.

Makoto sat shocked. Heero, their friend, the guy she had secretly been crushing on for 2 months, was a cold hearted- she didn't know what he was. No wonder Pluto hadn't wanted them to see. She knew it would damage pre-made friendships, and somehow, it had, even if no one spoke up at all, whether they did or didn't, it had.

Pluto suddenly broke the mind link everyone had, and everyone collapsed for a moment, before sitting up, their thoughts free to themselves.

"Now you know what happened," Setsuna said, and was about to continue, before Haruka spoke up.

"You bastard," she told Heero, "what have you done?"

A silence passed over the room. Quatre nudged heero, trying to get him to make piece of any kind with the group.

"I'm...sorry," he said, the words harder to say then he had ever imagined, "I was wrong. I-" he glanced over at Makoto, some sort of betrayel in her eyes. "I'm trying to change," he said, "It's hard. I took the mission too far." Everyone nodded, seemingly accepting his apology for the moment. The pilots sat stunned as they looked at Heero. Was someone possessing his body? They decided not ot say anything and spoil the apology.

"Now if you could only find a way to say that to Ami withouther looking atyou like some kind of monster," Duo said, beginning to laugh. No one joined in, so he grew quiet.

"Now that we know what happened, we have something else to discuss. Greg's body had dissapeared, we have no body to give to the police to prove that he is dead. Sowe must decide a few things. First,where his bosy went to and why, and second, what to do about it."

* * *

Around 2:00 on Sunday, the phone in Ami's apartment rang. She jumped up to get it. She was very sore, but her injuries had dissapeared, her appearing normal. She had thrown a rag over the blood stains on the carpet. She was ashamed to do it, but the more she looked at it, the more she felt like breaking down and crying. And it made her feel weak, and she didn't want Siruto to get to her. Too late, because he had dug too deep. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Ami, it's Lara. I just spoke to Josh. The idiot slipped into my planner into your backpack as a joke. I have several appointments for today and tomorrow, starting at around 3:00 today, and I really need it. I am having some medical testing done, so I can't be late. These appointments with specialists take forever to get, you know."

"I know, can I just read to you what's in it?"

"I would prefer that you didn't," Lara said, her voice growing embarassed, "It's private. Can I come pick it up?"

Remembering the state of her apartment, she quickly responded.

"Er...no. I'll bring it over. I'll be right there. Your apartment number?" Lara smiled.

"133."

"Thanks."

Ami grabbed her backpack and looked inside. Sure enough, it was there. She grabbed it and headed out her door, locking it behind her.

Lara's apartment building was a block away. It was slightly more luxurious than Ami's. In Ami's apartment, each apartment took up half a floor, large, but not as big as Lara's, which took up a whole floor per tennant. Arriving, she entered, and after walking down the hall, she realised Lara was on the first floor. The apartment building looked almost deserted that Sunday.

'Creepy,' thought Ami as she knocked on the door. Lara opened up the door right away, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Ami! Thanks a lot," she said, ushering for her to enter. Lara's apartment was anything but creepy. It was light and lush, with paintings everywhere and large windows letting the sun come in. Lara led her to a room past the kitchen, a small sitting room.

Unlike Ami's apartment, the main room was more of a dining room, so this room was obviously Lara's living room.

"Would you like something to drink," Lara said. Ami said no, but Lara insisted and walked away, closing the door behind her. Ami frowned. She heard Lara talking to someone. Her parents? No, it was a young mans voice. Ami remembered Lara telling her that she lived alone, so it couldn't be her parents. Perhaps Josh? Ami stood, wondering why the two were whispering in hushed voices behind the door. She reached for the handle and gasped.

Locked.

"Hey!" She got no reply. There was only one other door, on the same wall as this one only on the opposite side. Another door? Ami wasn't sure, but tried anyways. It was unlocked, but it did not lead to the hall. Rather, it was another small room, like a large walk in closet. Ami flicked on the lights, and what she saw nearly knocked the wind right out of her.

Pictures. Papers. The room was a mess. But that had nothing to do with it. Every picture was of either Ami, or a relative or friend of hers. The pictures were ranging in age, some new, some old. All were within the last 3 months, however Ami had only met Lara and Josh a month ago. And the wall was covered with them. On some of the pictures, someone had written little comments, like "after school hangout", or "home by 6", or even "there wednsdays and fridays." On the papers in the room, where her school records, her health information, and even typed up sheets Ami herself didn't know existed, obviously created. There were schedules, of where she was at every moment of every day, there were notes on people Ami knew, how close they were to her. There were statistics on Ami's powers. It was Ami's life, in a 6' by 8' space. Ami felt sick. She fell against the free wall in shock, slumping down to the ground, still sitting upright with a bewildered expression on her face.

She heard the door open, and saw Lara and Josh standing in the closet's doorway.

"So you've found our little collection, hmm? Like it, I feel it's very good, very...accurate." Lara said the last words with confidence, trying to get a good look at Ami's face. Josh approached Ami.

"Get away from me," Ami said, shakilly standing and backing up.

"Oh Ami, there's no need to be afraid. Don't you understand? We have to complete the mission, the mission is important," Lara said.

"Stop," Ami said, pointing a shaking finger at Josh. Her henshin wand was back in her apartment. In her hurry, she had forgotten it.

"Don't you understand," Josh repeated, "it's all for the mission! The mision is the most important! It's all about _you._ In the end, all about YOU!" Josh's psyco babble had certainly succeeded in scaring Ami, whom was backed up against a wall, totally freaked out. She had no idea what he was talking about, the poor guy was out of his mind.

"Now Josh, here." Lara tossed him a blue gem. Ami gasped, suddenly realizing what was happening, but it wast oo late. Josh had thrown the gem at Ami, and it attatched itself to her arm immediately, sending a black lightning around her, and electricuting her, her screams echoeing off of the walls.

"What now," she heard Josh ask as she slumped to the ground.

"Drag her out of the apartment. The building is empty, so we'll have no problems, I took care of it. Do it quickly, I felt a strong power come off of her. Quickly, before you can no longer touch her!"

Josh nodded and did as he was told, grabbing Ami by her arm and dragging her out of the closet. She could only faintly tell he was doing this as she desperately tried to alert herself.

Out the door of he apartment, into the main hall in front of the doors. Josh suddenly dropped her arm with a gasp, rubbing his palms together in an attempt to warm them up. Ami struggled to sit up, and finally managed to do so. She felt...cold.

She stared at Lara and Josh as they watched her with extreme interest, very alert. Ami breathed out deeply, shakilly, and her eyes widened whe her breath was visible, as if she was out in a cold winter day. She could almost see the little ice crystals in the puff of air.

Ami grabbed her head, all of a sudden feeling dizzy. Lara began to smile expectantly. Ami put her other hand down on the ground to support herself. Another cold feeling spread through her, and she began to shake. Around her hand, where she had touched, ice began to form. It spread from under her palm, and Ami's eyes widened at the sight. She drew her hand back, and looked at Lara and Josh.

"She has it! I knew it! I knew it!" Lara jumped excitedly. Josh smiled.

"Grab her, now," Lara suddenly said.

"Are you joking? She'll freeze me to death," Josh said incrediously.

"You're right," Lara said, "get the gem off of her, and eventually the power burst will fade."

Josh did as he was told, grabbing it off her arm quickly. "How long?"

"Between 30 minutes to an hour. Then we'll take her," lara said. Josh nodded. While the two were talking, Ami struggled to her feet. She was going to pass out, she knew it. She ran out the door, Lara and Josh looking up.

"No! Now what, we can't grab her," Josh said.

"Whatever, if we have to knock her unconsious then wait, we'll do it," Lara said, as she and Josh took off after Ami. They exited the apartment to see that Ami was gone.

"Damn, where'de she go," Josh asked.

"Probably this way, let's go," Lara said, running off. Ami had actually run off in the opposite direction, and turned down an alley and continued. Whatever was happening ot her had grown stronger, because halfway down the alley, wherever her feet touched the ground, Ice would form and start to spread until she removed her foot. She didn't make it very far before she tired, and grabbed the wall of one of the many buildings she had passed by to stand, ice spreading all over that spot, making her shake more and fall to the ground. She looked at her hands. What was happening? What did they mean by her having it? Having what?

She was so cold. Everything she touched was being covered with ice, she had no control. Ami felt like passing out, but was too afraid Josh and lara would find her, and then what would happen to her? Underneath her, ice was forming, making her even colder. She had never been this cold before, not even in the worst snowstorms in her senshi outfit, and she was in jeans and a t-shirt. Her head hurt, she reached up a hand to touch her forehead. Apparently, Ami couldn't freeze herself to death.

How long was it that Lara said? She struggled to stay conscious. She'd have to call her friends for help again, something she knew she should od, but made her feel even more like a burden. She felt so betrayed by Lara and Josh right now, especially Lara. Ami had trusted her. That creepy layout of photos and information in her apartment did nothing to help the situation.

Ami opened up her communicater to reveal the small screen, and pushed a button. Whoever's it was, she didn't care. Usagi's face appeared on the screen. Ami removed her hand to stop it from being covered in ice.

"Hey Ami, what's wrong? You're so pale!" Ami heard the sound of people arguing in the background, and Usagi turned around and shushed them all.

"I thought you were grounded," Ami said.

"Oh me? I am...those are just my cousins," Usagi lied quickly.

"You don't have any," Ami responded, slightly hard to here since Ami was shivering so much.

"I- what's happened? Why are you shivering?" Ami felt like closing the communicater right then and there. Usagi wasn't grounded. None of them were busy. She had heard some of their voices in the background in the beginning, some laughing, others arguing, about what she wasn't sure. She was so big a burden that they had all gotten together at the temple without her, she could see the curtains that were so familiar behind Usagi's head.

"Ami, talk to me," Usagi said, sensing her friends distress, "where are you?"

Ami put a hand to her head once again, feeling another splitting pain come on. She gritted her teeth and breathed in deeply to try and make the pain dissapear.

Ami did get headaches a lot but this pain was unreal. Being beaten by Siruto didn't hurt this bad! It felt like her head was going to explode. After that it all started at once. Pain in her head was followed by her stomach, her back, her arms and legs and chest and sides- this was different than wounds inflicted on the outside, she felt like she was being ripped apart from inside. The ice around her spread quicker now.Her hand slipped, and she could here Usagi screaming something to her as her arm hit the ground, turning the communicater off.

* * *

Usagi turned to the others, silent and looking at her expectantly. Worry covered their faces. 

"I don't know where she is, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong," she explained quickly.

"We heard, Ami must have realized we were all together after we lied to her yesterday,' Setsuna explained.

"I think she was hurt, but I couldn't tell. Now what?"

"We split up. Wufei, Rei, Quatre, Michiru, you all go to Ami's apartment and check to see if she's there. Trowa, you and I will check the park area. Mamoru, Usagi, you check the school area. Minako, Makoto, Duo, Heero, Haruka and Michiru will check around the apartment building complexes in Ami's area. I mean all of the alleys and shortcuts. Trowa, you andI will check downtown. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and departed.

* * *

Lara and Josh paused, about halfwy down the last street they had run down. 

"I don't get it, why can't we wait to capture her another time, when she's not expecting it. It's not like she means anything nwo while she can freeze us to death," Josh said. Lara shook her head.

"No Josh. You don't understand. You see, besides getting very cold and freezing things, Ami will really show one big amount of power. First she'll feel extreme pain all over, impossible pain, and then, one final burst of strength before our proof dissapears and she returns to normal. I would prefer it was in the abandoned apartment building than on the street where everyone can see and makea ruckus. master would be mad."

Josh nodded. "One final burst of strength- like how?"

* * *

Uranus, Neptune, Heero, Duo, Jupiter, and Venus ran through yet another alley. They could see what Pluto meant. Behind the buildings was a maze. The group wasrunning pas another building when Heero stopped suddenly, looking down another darkened alley. The group entered unsurely, and after a moment of their eyes adjusting to the lighting, had found what they were looking for. 

"Ami," Duo cried out, looking at the prone figure. Rather than being unconsious, she was shaking violently. Ice had spread from beneath her onto the surrounding are, both the walls and ground.

"What's happening," Venus asked. Uranus put her hand up to stop everyone, stepping forwards cautiously.

"Ames?"

Ami didn't respond, so Uranus reached over to touch her arm.

"You alright?" As soon as she did so, she let out a startled gasp and drew her hand back, rubbing her palms together andbreathing on her own hand.

"She's so cold! It felt like my finger tips were being frozen!"

Venus and Jupiter exchanged a worried look, not knowing what to do. Neptune looked at Heero and Duo, Heero who's look she couldn't place, and Duo's shocked look.

Ami continued to shake, not knowing what was happening. The pain, whatever it was, ha dintensified. It felt like she was being torn apart.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts in that moment when Ami let out a blood curdling scream.

Clouds began to roll in on the bright sunny day, and it got about 15-20 degrees colder in an instant. The wind picked up, and as Ami's screaming died down, the ice exploded all around her, intensifying, building up higher and higher, until it shattered and dissapeared. The others watched, mouths wide open. The clouds dissapeared, the wind slowed, and the temperature returned to normal.

They group all ran over to where she lay now, ice free, and Uranus unsurely taped her again. The colour that had all been drained from Ami's face seemed to be slowly returning.

"She's cold," Uranus admitted, "but humanly cold, like she's been out in the snow or something."

Ami was no longer shaking as violently, just trembling a bit. Heero walked around Ami to face her and he crouched down. The others lal got deja vu of what they had earlier scene, and Jupiter and Duo both reached out to him. He ignored them and spoke.

"She's unconscious, we should get her some place warm." He picked her up before over protective Uranus could object. Jupiter smiled. Heero was trying to make up to Ami what he had done.

"Yes, let's go," Neptune said.

Venus called the others on their communicaters, and they all headed for the temple, simply looking for an explanation.

* * *

Lara and Josh bowed deeply before their master.

"Well done," he said.

"But Master, we did not get the girl," Josh said, befor bending his head down ti avoid eye contact with his master.

"I know. It's alright for now. We'll get her another time. But you've shown me something important. Siruto, I still want you to keep an eye on the pilots. You two, keep watch of Ami still, even discreetly."

* * *

Super long chapter. Sorry if it's too long! PLEASE review for my effort! 


	13. After Shock: Part 2

Hey to all who reviewed! I was happy this chapter got more reviews than the last, please, let's keep 'em coming.

And no, to whom suggested I change the pairing, I cannot. I have worked too long to set up my characters as they are. To anyone whom was confused about Heero's kindness, he was simply doing this as a friend to help Ami and also t o make it up to Makoto, whom he is paired with as you've all probably noticed so far. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Everyone was seated back around the small table at the shrine, staring expectantly at Setsuna.

"So you say the weather changed," she said.

"Yes, and there was ice everywhere," said Michiru, picturing the scene in her mind over and over.

"I thought you sent us here to find some hidden strength. Well, isn't what Ami's showing enough to prove that," asked Quatre.

Setsuna sighed, relieved. "Yes, I'm just glad that you guys figured it out on your own."

"Hey," Usagi suddenly piped up, "remember the day we all went to the beach? The day we were attacked?"

Minako realized what she meant instantly.

"Yeah! When we returned, Rei was injured and Ami was sick," she said.

"Yeah, that was when Heero was attacked and Wufei almost drowned. Why was Ami sick?" Duo asked.

"Ami said thatwhen shegrabbedGreg out of the water, she was tired but okay, but when she went back for Wufei, she was exhausted and out of air,and could only make it back up halfway. She said she thought she was done for before this wierd blue light surrounded her, and she had this burst of strength. Before she knew it she had reched the surface and hadgotten Wufei onto the second jet ski before she wasexhausted again." Makot explained.

"Yes," Wufei said, rememberingwhat had happened when they had reached the shore, "she was overly tiredwhen we reached the shore. All I remember is waking up after she gave me CPR," he paused, and even Duo didn't snicker, "and then she collapsed onto the sand. A few minutes later, we all got up and came looking for you guys."

"Yes, she got better for a while, but after we arrived at the temple, Ami was exhausted and nearly passed out. She had a high fever. When it came time to leave, she nearly passed out again and had to spend the night here," Rei explained.

"And after showing a larger scale display of power today, out like a light," Haruka continued.

"Well, we'll have a lot of explaining to do when Ami wakes, she's probably mad," Mamoru said. After that, they chatted for a couple of minutes randomly, on Greg and other topics. A knock was heard on the sliding door near the main entrance. Rei stood up, a questioning glance on her face. Grandpa didn't have a class today. True, someone could have come to meditate, but she was ussually called ahead of time. And all of her friends were here.

Opening the door, she found the face of Lara, smiling brightly, with Josh giving a slight smirk.

"What's up?"

FLASHBACK:

"Master, so we are to watch Ami discreetly? What of our lives in Tokyo? Shall we then drop out of school. She will for sure tell her friends," Lara said.

"You are right. Lara, you and Josh must go to the temple where Ami always hangs out. The boys Siruto is now keeping an eye on may be with them. Go and finda way to knock them out, then search the temple for their wands, communicators, anything you can get. If we have there chance at using there powers, you may be able to keep your identities on earth for the meanwhile, they can be useful."

"Of course Master, brilliant Master," Josh said.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to see if you guys wanted to do something. Ami's not home, and oooh, everyone's here," Lara said, walking in without any invitation and entering the room her friends sat in. Rei sighed, and Josh walke din after giving Rei a small smile, which she returned, glad that one of them had manners.

"Well, we're really just sitting around, doing nothing, you know, looking for quiet in the serene atmosphere here," Rei said, hinting at the fact that they wanted to be alone.

"Oh," Lara looked slightly embarrassed and downcast.

"Er...but you guys can stay a bit if you like," Usagi said, feeling bad, Makoto and Minako chorusing.

"Mmm, okay," Lara said, plopping down on the sofa next to Usagi. Josh sat cross legged on the floor near her.

"Havewe met before," Setsuna asked, eyeing Lara and Josh suspiciously.

"I don't think so," Lara said, playing dumb.

"Well, I'll get everyone some tea," Rei said, not actually feeling like serving Lara or Josh one bit at the moment. She was too concerned with the topic at hand.

"I'll help you," Lara said, jumping to her feet.

"No, it's alright," Rei said, her voice a little less than friendly.

"No no," Lara said, undetered, "it's a lot to carry."

She followed Rei into the kitchen, and Rei began to biol some water. Walking to the other side of the kitchen, she began pulling out small cups for the tea, and setting the on a tray, counting her friends in her head and counting the cups she was setting down by two's. While Rei was busy with that, Lara stood by the stove as she had been before, and pulled out a small vile with clear liquid inside. Dumping it into the boiling water, she quickly tucked it back into her pocket and approached Rei as she set out the last cup.

"Go ask if anyone doesn't want tea," Rei asked, and Lara frowned, wanting everyone to want tea, and left.

As it was, only Wufei didn't want tea. She would just have to take care of him afterwards. Even if he realized she and Josh were up to something, Ami would eventually tell them all anyways. The point was that Ami and her friends could do nothing about she and Josh continuing with their lives if they had no powers, no way to transform.

Rei finished the tea and a few minutes later and Lara helped Rei carry the tea back, each one holding a tray. Everyone took tea.

Josh and Lara put the tea to their lips as if drinking it, but they really were not. No one was actually suspicious.

"Mmm, Rei, what herbs do you have in here, this is better than usual," Minako asked, and Rei began to name the extra ingredient she had added.

It took only a couple of minutes to happen, since everyone was drinking moderately, and a smile began to tug at the corner of Lara's mouth as Usagi suddenly stopped drinking. Then, simultaneously- they all dropped. One by one, tea cups rolling acroos the floor, clattering onto the table. Some fell forwards, others backwards, the point was that they were all unconsious. Wufei jumped to his feet, surprise evident on his face.

"What the-" Before he could say anything more, Lara had knocked him aside, across the room. He struggled to his feet, and a clattering noise from somewhere else in teh temple reached the room.

"What was that," Josh asked.

"I don't know, go check it out. I'll take care of him," Lara said, turning to smile at Wufei. Josh nodded and left the room.

"Weak onna, we should have known you two had something to do with this," Wufei said, defiantly standing his ground. Lara giggled slightly as she approached, walking around him and watching him closely.

"A tempermental one, aren't you? Yet for some reason I find myself drawn to you." She said this as she ran her finger down his face, Wufei standing stoically as she did so. From the doorway of the room, hidden Josh watched, wondering just why Lara had sent him to check out an insignificant noise in the house.

"Get away, onna," Wufei hissed, "before I rip your head from your body."

Lara laughed at this.

"Why Wufei? Don't you like me?" She had Wufei backing away from her slowly, and soon she had him cornered. She ran her hand down his chest as she reached her face up to kiss him, and Wufei simply stepped to the side, away from her grasp and the wall.

Meanwhile, Josh had left angrilly.

'Bitch,' he thought, walking down the hall, 'she always does this to me. I do a little harmless flirting, and she gets all pissed. Then, she's hanging all over that guy, trying to kiss him.' Still angered, he approached the one open doorway.

Ami lay on the ground, shaking her head and trying to get up.

Ami sighed as she continually attempted to get up. What had happned was that she had awoken to hear silence, but as soon as she had trie dto get out of her bed, she had been overcome with dizziness and had nearly passed out. She felt cold, feverish, nauseous, and disoriented. Everything hurt, just like that day after she had returned from the beach, only times three. A shadow loomed over her, and she managed to look up. In front of her stoody Josh, looking made.

He reached down and grabbed her up by her arm, horror quickly registering on herface.

He threw Ami across the room towardsRei's bed, and she smacked the wall and fell on to the bed with agroan.

Josh approached quickly.

"That bitch thinksshe can do that to me," he babbled, roughly turning Ami over, whomhad been laying face down on the bed. "She's wrong! I'll show her! I'll do something worth getting yelled at over!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Josh meant, and as soon as he reached for the buttons on the front of her blouse, Ami screamed.

"Shutup," he said, covering her mouth, "or I'll kill you, I will. Now when I remove my hand, don't scream." Ami gave a slight nod, and he removed his hand, giving Ami the chance to scream again, this time louder.

"Hey," Josh growled, grabbing Ami's face. "I told you NOT TO SCREAM!" He drew his fist back, and punched Ami as hard as he could in the stomach, which considering his power, was hard.

Ami instantly curcled up as he did so, leaning over the side of the bed to cough. He had knocked the wind right out of her. She looked at the palm she had coughed into, and saw droplets of blood on it. If Ami hadn't felt extremely sick before, she certainly did now.

Lara came running into the oom at this point, finally finding them. She saw Josh standing emotionlessly by the bed as Ami coughed.

"Josh no! Please! Nothing happened in there!" Wufei arrived in the doorway, limping. When he wouldn't cooperate with Lara, she had blasted him into the wall, and had attacked him. His back was hurt badly and his side was leaking a lot of blood. He gripped his side as he limped into the room, knowing that Ami was in there. Ami had knocked herself off the bed, away from the quarelling couple. She had stood and taken a few moments before once again nearly blacking out, falling to the floor and struggling to move her no longer cooperating body. Wufei limped over to her. The newly found to be insane couple were no longer fighting. They were holding each other as they stared into one another's eyes, unaware of nothing else.

"Stay with me," Wufei said, lightly smacking Ami's face as she drifted in and out of consiousness, "we have to get out of here."

He helped Ami stand and she almost instantly slumped to the ground, falling backwards and nearly bringing Wufei to the ground with her.

"Ami," he said, finally using her name, "please, I'm too injured to carry you." Hearing his words, Ami struggled to keep her eyes open as she and Wufei helped each other walk, limping out of the room. Lara and Josh had yet to move.

Ami and Wufei made it out of the hallway and into the room where there friends were, Ami's head spinning.

Because of their slow pace, Lara and Josh had easily caught up.

"Oh Joshie, these two almost broke us apart," Lara said.

"Yes, let's kill them now, and deal with master later. Who cares about Mizuno's strength," Josh said.

Wufei and Ami continued to try and escape, out the sliding door to the front. They made it past the trees approaching the steps. It was around seven o'clock, and it was cloudy and slightly drizziling.Ami shook as she tried to move at Wufei's pace. They were moving slow, but they had to move enough to have a chance of escape. She had no energy, nothing left to function on top of her other symptoms.

Lara and Josh ran at the two at full speed, and Wufei and Ami just barely turned to look before falling backwards on to the steps, not from clumsiness but mostly from Lara and Josh blasting them with a huge gust of wind. They fell and rolled down about half of the cememnt steps. Wufei stopped rolling on the break in the steps in the middle, and he held firmly to Ami's hand, who continued down the steps, stopping only because he held her there. Wufei tried to clear his foggy vision as he held tightly to Ami's hand. His vision soon cleared enough for him to see that Ami was laying back down on the steps, unmoving. He was on his stomach.

Lara and Josh both flew down to hover above the two, and Lara lowered herself slightly, stepping with her heel on Ami and Wufei's hands, causing Wufei to let go.

"Now it ends," she said, and before she could strike, a voice filled the air.

"Pathetic servents! You are ruining everything! Now come, before I kill you! You will not keep identities on earth, I don't even trust you for that anymore! It is not Mizuno's time to die!" Lara and Josh nodded, bowing to an invisible master.

"Forgive us, mighty one."

"Return."

"Yes Master."

The two departed in a small portal. Wufei groaned as he attempted to get to his knees. The rain was quickly turning from drizzle to an outright downpour.

He reached down and shook Ami's. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Come on, they're gone. We have to get back to the temple." Ami attempted to sit up, the freezing rain hitting her like knives, she and Wufei both only in pants and t-shirts.

As she did, Wufei knew what was coming as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back, Wufei catching her by the shoulders so that her head didn't hit the steps again.She opened and closed her eyes, attempting to stay alert.

"Try," Wufei said, "we can't stay out here anymore." Ami struggled to sit up again, turning herself off of her back, and using the steps as leverage. Wufei grabbed her arm to helpher. Ami was only energized to keep going knowing that Wufei'sinjuriedwere not light, and he would not be able to carry her, and wouldn'tleave her. She somehow knew.

As soon as he had helped her up, her head spun again, and she fell again, to her knees. It was then that Ami began to cry. She didn't quite know why she was crying. There were several different possible reasons: frustration, exhaustion, fear, Greg's death, Wufei's injuries, Lara and Josh's betrayal, and other problems she had been met with concerning school and senshi bussiness.

Wufei said nothing as she cried. He did not call her weak. He did not roll his eyes or shake his head. He silently took her arm again, and helped her stand, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her up, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

She continued to cry, the two struggling up the wet and slippery steps. On the last step, Wufei himself tired, and Ami held him steady this time. The two quietly made there way to the door. Wufei walked in first, moving the arm helping Ami closer to himself so that she faced him as he closed the screen door. There friends were still unconsious as Wufei and Ami almost instantly sank to the ground together. Wufei fell against the screen door in a leaned position, slightly sideways. Ami clung to him as she slipped as well, falling onto his chest as he sank, and the two falling unconsious that way.

* * *

Rei blinked a few times before finally opening her eyes. What had happened. A few of her friends were slowly waking around her, them being Haruka, Makoto, Trowa, Duo,and Mamoru. 

"Ugh, what happened," groaned Makoto.

Quickly surveying the room, Rei responded.

"Lara and Josh happened."

"Where's Wufei," asked Trowa. Duo nodded and looked around.

Haruka suddenly stood up.

"They must have been the ones that attacked Ami! And we were unconsious while she was alone!"

Haruka headed quickly towards rei's room, before Mamoru called her over.

"Don't bother, Ami's here." Haruka turned to where the other four had gathered. Against the screen door, Wufei was half sitting, half laying against the door, Ami next to him but tipped slightly over so that she was sideways, slightly on him.

It would have been almost cute, Makoto decided, had it not been for the blood coming from underneath Wufei, and the ragged, wet appearance of the two.

As Haruka approached, Trowa picked Ami up and set her down away from Wufei, and Rei checked her pulse.

"She's okay, just unconsious now. Woah, she has a major fever," Rei said, reaching her hand over to touch Ami's face, "let's get her on thecouch." Rei moved her hand underneath Ami's head when Trowa picked her up again, and when he had a firm hold, she removed it, only to gasp at her own hand.

Blood. Everyone whom was checking on Wufei looked over.

"Her head must have hit something," Makoto said, walking over and checking on the back of Ami's head.

"Yeah, maybe we should get them to the hospital, we're really inexperienced in dealing with head injuries," Haruka said. Rei shook her head.

"No Haruka, the only reason us inner's take care of our injuries on our own is because we've been to the hospitals so many times that their light questioning about theyouma attackswas becoming serious interogation. We'll have to just wrap her head up, it'll close up over night," Rei said. Haruka nodded. Duo looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Are you nuts! That's a head injury! It needs to be stitched up!"

"Ami will be fine. If I recall, the injuries Siruto gave her were much worse, and she made it through that with justa first aid kit," Rei snapped back, standing up. Everyone sighed.

"Hey, I see where Wufei's majorly injured. His side, we should wrap that up immediately. His back is hurt pretty bad to- maybe we should take him to the hospital. After all, he doesn't have Ami's healing powers," Mamoru said.

Everyone debated, before they decided that was a bad idea as well.

After all, the hospital had been destroyed, and the residents had been moved to a hospital 30 minutes outside of Tokyo. It would be over crowded, under staffed, and a distance.

Makoto, Trowa,and Rei wrapped up Wufei's side and back, while the less squeemish Haruka and Mamoru set to work on Ami's head. Duo really couldn't do much without being in the way. So he sat quietly. When another of their friends would wake up, he would give them a brief explanation of what they knew, and they would join him.

* * *

Ami cracked open her eyes, and closed them again. What had happened? It all came rushing back, and her eyes flew open. It was all dark in the room she was in, besides one light in the center. The fire. Rei had obviously laid her out in the fire room. It must have been the middle of the night, because it was very quiet. 

She was on a mat in the room, near the fire, but not too close. Her head was killing her, and she realized it had been extremely bad ever since she had fell on the steps. Reaching a shaking hand up, she felt what seemed like a cloth around her head, although she realized quickly it was not a cloth. So when she fell, she had hurt her head...

She dropped her hand to her side, breathing in deeply. She felt so sick. She must have still had a fever. Ami placed her hands on the floor, and used them to push herself up into a sitting position, painfully. Ami was still too weak to support herself and her hands slipped, falling limp again as she fell back onto her mat.

"Careful onna,"a voice said, "you'll hit your head again."

Ami weakly looked to the right of her. Wufei was on a mat about 10 feet from her.She had thought she was alone.

"Are you alright," she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I woke up about an hour ago, and couldn't go back to sleep. The injury on my side should be a bit better in about a week. My back is alright."

"Good," Ami responded tiredly.

"You really sound like crappe. Maybe you should sleep." Ami sighed at his comment.

"I'm sure Hotaru can speed up your healing a bit," Ami said, coughing when she finished her statement.

Wufei didn't respond, he only looked at her. Ami hugged her blanket closer to herself, shivering, and turned away. Despite being so disoriented, she was still unnerved about his staring.

Wufei took that as a sign of goodnight, and turned away as well, trying to sleep. The onna had been muttering and turning in her sleep, that was what Wufei had been watching that hour.

* * *

"Maybe I should just stay home from school today, you know, to take care of the two of you," Rei was saying as she rushed around the temple, gathering books and neatening up. 

"Don't bother, I will be able to walk by tomorrow, and I can take care of myself for one day," Wufei said, limping over to the couch. Rei ran to grab his arm.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Besides, Ami still hasn't woken up, and she still has a major fever."

It was true. After Ami had awoken the night before, she had slept through the night and was still asleep that morning. It was Monday morning, and finally the horrific, eventful weekend was coming to an end. Rei shook her head. And at such a loss. Greg was dead, Lara and Josh turned out to be villains- it was a weekend Rei was neither proud of nor near getting over.

Rei walked over to where Ami lay, re-checking her fever.

"Still boiling, see? I can't leave." Rei removed the medical wrap from Ami's head. As she had thought, teh cut was closed up, and there was only a slight bruise there from what she could see. Wufei looked impressed, but still argued his point.

"Yes you can. Just check back on us at lunch." Rei got a wet cloth for Ami's head, and returned. Ami had returned to a fitful sleep, muttering and shaking. Rei gazed at her sadly, as the cloth slipped off of her forehead with all of her turning. Rei returned the cloth, biting her lip to keep from crying. Ami was suffering, as were the rest of them. This had by far been the worst school year for attacks, and it was only November.

"Was Greg a friend of yours as well," Wufei asked.

"Well, yes. He was friends with all of us. He was by far closest with Ami. They were like best friends, but we knew he wished for something more with her. A true shame." Rei paused, changing the subject. "Setsuna has corrupted everyone's memories so that they think he is at foreign exchange for the next month. That is until we can gather our thoughts and think of a good story. His family will be crushed. We'll leave them happy for the month, or a shorter time if we think of something sooner."

Wufei shook his head at her. "Such disrespect. Give him a propal buriel right away."

Rei sighed.

"We have no body, remember! He wasn't annihilated! We have to figure out what our enemy did with the body, why they would take a dead body! Anyways," Rei said, calming down, "we're hoping it's not to use his body for some evil purposes. Now _that _is disrespect, using a dead body as part of a scheme." Wufei was silent after this, and Rei sighed and looked back over at Ami. She was still restless, unable to wake but turning and shaking.

"Ami?" Rei walked over and got onto her knees next to Ami, taking her hand. Rei was more than surprised when Ami's hand tightened around hers, asif she was awake, only she wasn't.

"That must be some dream she's having," Wufei said. Rei nodded.

"Fever makes you hallucinate sometimes, makes you have more vivid dreams too." She moved the cloth back on Ami's head and looked up. "I'm not going, she needs me."

Wufei looked down at the two. Ami held Rei's hand so tight, that her knuckles were turning white. Strange amount of force too.

"I'm here with her. Besides, doesn't that note on the table over there threatennot graduatingif you are apsent any more? How many times have you missed school?

Rei glared at him for reading her letters, and stood.

"Far too many. Same with the other girls. If Ami was consious she's be sragging herself there." She stood, lightly removing Ami's hand, "but I guess you're right. I can't risk being held back a year. I'll be back to check on you two at lunch. My grandpa is out of town with Chad for the next two weeks, so don't worry about him coming home. Bye."

Rei left and Wufei grabbed the remote off of teh table in front of him, turning on the tv. His eyes flickered over to Ami, whom was lying on the same mat only in the living room now. They hadn't put her on a thick bed with sheets for fear of her getting over heated and her temperature going up.

HE tried to concentrate on the show he was watching, but his eyes kept moving over to Ami.

'Damn,' he thought, 'what's wrong with me? Why do I care about her rest or well being?'

But try as he might, Wufei did care. He had cared at the beach. He had cared Saturday night when they had found her in their apartment. He had cared last night, when he had seen what Josh had tried to do to her. And Wufei didn't know why.

* * *

Ami's eyes fluttered open, and she gave a small groan. Someone's hand wa son her forehead, and she intictively turned her head to the side. 

"Oh good, you're up. Take it easy though, your fever went down a bit, but only just a bit." Ami focused on Rei as she spoke, and attempted to sit up, finding not one pair of hands but two helping her do so. Michiru was sitting on Ami's other side, holding her up while Rei wrung out the cloth in a little bowl.

"I'm sorry Rei. I'm really a bother," Ami said quietly, attempting to sway from Michiru's grasp without success.

"You're not a bother," Rei said firmly, and Ami could seethat Wufei was sitting on the couch, looking fine, and Hotaru was sitting next to him, Haruka standing behind the couch. Rei stuck a thermometer in her mouth before she could object.

"The other girls will be here soon as well," Rei continued, "but Minako has volleyball- she'll bring the other guys, and Makoto is teaching my class. Mamoru will pick Usagi up after his work and her detention, and get Rini." Rei pulled it out.

Ami coughed, as she had been, and Rie looked at the thermometer she had in her hand.

"103, good," Rei said.

"That's good," Haruka questione, "that's horrible!"

"Actually, her temperature was 105 this morning, so she is slowly getting better," Rei corrected, and Haruka nodded.

"Are you alright Ami," Michiru asked, the soothing voice of a mother drifting into the room, "perhaps you should sleep some more."

Ami's horrible nightmares flashed through her head once more, and sheshook her head. "I don't want to sleep anymore." Rei gave her a look of sympathy, Wufei catching on as well. Michiru gave Rei a questioning glance, and Rei returned with a look that said, 'I'll tell you later.'

"I healed Wufei's side Ami," Hotaru said proudly from the couch, "and I barely even got tired."

"That's great hotaru," Ami said in the same quiet voice, only slightling adding enthusiasm for Hotaru. She glanced at Wufei, whom nodded.

"My back is still a bit scratched up, but it's nothing. She healed the important injury. I'll be in school tomorrow," Wufei said.

Ami's eyelids were very droopy, and Rei took notice.

"You know Ami, maybe you should sleep. I'm sure you won't have any trouble," Rei said. Ami shook her head, but Rei gave her a small cup of herbal tea.

"Trust me, you'll have a nice, dreamless rest. You haven't really rested yet, tossing and turning the way you have been." Ami nodded and accepted the tea, drinking it in a few sips, as Rei urged her to. Rei moved her mat back into the empty room where the fire was, currently not lit, and Michiru helped her walk there, holding her arm as Ami took uneasy steps, getting more tired by the minute. Just what herbs had Rei put in the tea? Not that Ami wasn't dizzy already, so she was happy to lay down, and fell asleep only a few minutes later.

* * *

After everyone had arrived at the temple, Wufei gave a quick explanation of what he knew, and Setsuna arrived a few minutes after.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," she said, but Rei stopped her at the door, pulling her outside.

Setsuna was surprised, but heard her out.

"I did a great fire reading Setsuna. I found out exactly what Lara and Josh did, I had a vision of what happened. Now I want you to tell me something. Why is Ami getting deathly sick evey time she uses those strange powers?"

Setsuna looked surprised again. "Rei, do you think I have something to do with this whole mess? I do have a good idea of the defferent timelines that could happen, several, depending on the choices made. Everything must be this way."

"You didn't answer my question.Why is she getting sick?"

"I told you, it has to be that way."

"Bull."

Setsuna tipped her head. She had never seen Rei so ticked off.

"You're not telling us something. Something big. Why can Ami access these powers now? Why only her? Why is the enemy after her alone? Her strength? I doubt it. And if you don't tell us, this is gonna happen more and more, and there won't be a Sailor Mercury- forget Mercury, there won't be an Ami!"

"You know I'd tell you ifI could. I sware, I will try my hardest to guide you girls in the right path. You're all my friends, I care for you all very much. Tell me, why exactly are you so fired up Rei? Ami has a fever and she's dizzy, I knew that."

"You," Rei spat out, "have not been worried all day, taking care of Ami, being forced to do other things and checking back constantly. I lied to Ami earlier. I told her that her tempurature was 105 and then it went down to 103. It was 107 Setsuna. 107! That's insanity! I thought she was done for an hour ago, then her temperature went down. Back to 103, still relatively high but a huge improvement."

"Do the others know?"

"They didn't, but I bet they're all sitting listening behind the door now, so they know," Rei said, turning to the screen where everyone sat, mouths hanging open.

"107!"

Rei nodded, she and Setsuna turning to head back inside, everyone clearing from the doorway.

"No wonder you seemed so upset when we arrived," Michiru said. Rei nodded.

"I was so relieved when Ami woke up after this morning. When I saw her temperature at lunch, I thought she'd never open them again. I had no car to take her to the hospital out of town, nothing."

"Is Ami still restless," Wufei suddenly asked.

Rei stood up and walke dto teh other doorway, standing a moment before returning.

"Sleeping very peacefully. I should have given her herbs in the tea to begin with, instead of letting her go on tossing and turning from all of those nigtmares."

"Nightmares," questioned Usagi, and Rei nodded. "Yes. All night, and most of today."

"I can't believe her temperature went up to 107," Wufei said, shocked. "I was home with her,watching her mutter and turnbefore you checked in at lunch, and I didn't even bother toget up and check hertemperature."

"No worried Wufei," Makoto said, surprised by his sudden concern, "You couldn't have known. It must not have just occured to you."

"I have to leave soon," Setsuna said, standing. "I only came here to tell you girls that to figure out what is going on with Ami, you have to figure out exactly who the enemy is. I leave it in your capable hands." With that, Setsuna peaked into the next room at Ami and left.

"Hmm, the enemy. I wonder who their leader is," Minako wondered out loud.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with Greg, what to do about him," Quatre said.

"We have a month for that, besides I have a feeling that the enemy has other plans for greg," Rei said.

* * *

Sorry about typos. I know it's hsort, but it's all I could give you for now! I've been waiting to update so long! REVIEW


	14. It Begins

Hey! I really have to finish this before the end of June, so I'll be updating much more often.

Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate both your criticism and praise.

* * *

Chapter 12

Ami walked down the street to her house. It was after her cram school Tueday, and Ami was exhausted. That morning, Ami had awoken to find Rei already up. Ami had felt fine, and Rei had explained to her just why they had all lied about what they'd been doing on Sunday.

After she had woken up and gotten dressed, she had told Rei exactly what happened with Lara and Josh that made her powers go crazy.

Rei had called Mamoru right away. He and the other scouts, as well as the Gundam Pilots were already hanging around Ami's block, waiting for Lara's address. After confirmation from Rei, they had barged into the apartment, to find it empty.

The room Ami had described had the door wide open. And there was nothing there either. No one at school remembered Lara and Josh. They had totally erased themselves from that life, as if they had never been there.

Ami was about to unlock her apartment door when the door opened on it's own. There stood Duo.

"Hey Ames, come in," he said, ushering her in. Ami frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just- look, us guys and Mamoru came over here to install the glass panels on your china cabinet and we even called a company to send someone over to install the carpet, which they already did. The panels are giving us a hard time. But...surprise!"

"Wow thanks. Anyways, don't worry Duo, I'll just- hey! How did you get in?"

"We have our ways," Heero said from where he stood with Mamoru and the others, slipping the panel into the space.

Ami was delighted that the boys had come to help. She helped them hook up the last of the glass and then gave them snacks and drinks.

They left about an hour later, and Ami got right to work on her homework. Her last test had been an 80, not bad at all, but for Ami, it was what her mother would call mediocre.

Ami knew her friends were working hard to pick up their marks as well. They were all struggling. It was their senior year, and their last report cards to send to University.

They were all struggling, and Ami knew it would catch up to them eventually. Especially Usagi, she had the most catching up to do.

She finished all of her homework within the next two hours, and began reading ahead in her books, as always. Maybe she wouldn't be two or three chapters ahead as usual, but she would be informed of one chapter beforehand.

* * *

Lara and Josh bowed very deeply before their master. 

"You tryed to take advantage of Mercury and her friend, you disobeyed me and tryed to kill them! How dare you!"

"Forgive us master! We were wrong!" Lara was down on her knees, begging, while Josh was on one knee next to her, head bowned down. Siruto stood in the corner, snickering. It seemed as if their master's favorites were no longer.

"Siruto made the same mistake last time, only he returned with even more valuable information because of it! What do you have? Nothing!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Lara said through her tears, Josh nodding slightly.

"Well, being the kind King I am, and showing my dear planet Mercury's gentleness, I shall forgive you, but it will come with consequenes."

Josh, ever silent, muttered something to Lara when his master said this, and his master stood up from the throne he sat on.

"How dare you. Repeat what you just said, to this entire audience." The room was dark but grand, and there were ropes on both sides, where youma stood, watching and snickering occasionally. At this point they were outright laughing, but Master payed them no mind. After all, they were only stupid youma.

Siruto was smiling broadly as he watched from next to the King.

"I- I was only saying-" Josh looked like he was trying to make anything up, and Master threatened again.

"Say it or die."

Lara glared at Josh, her tears beginning to dry up.

"Let me re-phrase that. Say it or Lara dies."

Josh spoke up instantly.

"I only said that you were not the king of Mercury, to my knowledge at least. Please forgive me! I meant no disrespect!"

His master growled and paproached, staff in hand.

"Blasphemer! Cretin! Fool! How dare you? I AM THE RIGHTFUL HEIR TO THE THRONE OF MERCURY! IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME!"

"Master, King, please, no!" Lara collapsed back to her knees in fear, shaking. "Please don't kill us! We did not know you were a King outside the Dark Moon! Please! We have researched for you what you wanted on Ami. We found out her powers, her relatives, her friends, her lifestyle, everything! All for you!"

"Then your search was not thorough enough. You see Siruto here? Did your research tell you that he accepted my mission because he wanted revenge for an old lover's quarrel 1000 years ago? Or how about me? Did you seriously think I was that interested in the Mercury scout because she had powers hidden away? Sealed potential? Come now, eventually every scout will reach the top of their powers. No, it was for something else. Can your research tell you what? Did you research not just the scout but her past as well? Tell me and you shall be spared."

Lara stood, gazing at Josh. She knew now. They may have been born in the black moon, they may have made mistakes and done devious things- but they were young, and in way over their heads. And they realized as well, that what Josh had said was not the reason they were being killed.

As they gazed at each other, they realized that dieing, him destroying them, had been the plan from the moment Lara had first walked into the room and bowed before him.

They were pons.

Insignificant.

No different then the brainless youma.

Josh trusted Lara enough to let her attempt to answer. "We're waiting," Master said, tipping his head at the two teenagers.

"Um...did you know Mercury in the past as well? Were you of a different bloodline for the same throne?"

Master laughed.

"How old do I look?" Lara gulped.

"No older than 25, Master. Younger."

"Correct, I am only 23. Close on your answer, but not close enough. We were in the same bloodline. Siblings." He raised his hand to strike.

"Master! Please, history says that the King and Queen bore only one child. Ami."

Her master growled.

"Yes! I was written out of history! Out of my bloodline, out of my planet, out of my FAMILY! I am her brother, her older brother, and she stole my rightful throne from me!"

"I love you Lara," Josh said, knowing what was coming. He jumped right in front of Lara as his master blasted her. Lara screamed.

"Master no!" She got down on her knees, and looked at Josh. He was dead.

With that said, Master raised his hands, and blasted Lara into oblivian, her screams echoing off of the walls.

"Goodbye Lara," Master said pleasantly.

All the youma, minions, and Siruto in the room were shocked. Not at the death of their comrades, but at the revelation of his ties with Mercury.

"Siruto. You take over keeping an eye on Mercury and the Gundams. However, disobey me again, and that will be your fate."

Master suddenly turned and ushered to someone in the doorway.

A man with brown hair and eyes, tall and confident looking strode in, wearing a generals uniform like Siruto's, only black rather than grey.

"Hey! You're that idiot friend of Mercury's I killed," Siruto shouted, pointing at Greg, whom smiled darkly.

"Yes Siruto. When you killed Greg, I took his body, and brought him back to life. He is quite useful, more useful alive working for me than dead anyways. He is the key to getting Mercury. Her mental state after you killed him is slowly deteriorating, and seeing him again, alive, and with me, might just bring her to the point we want her to be. She will suffer as I have, and then I will take her powers and kill her, letting the world know who the rightful heir to throne was, and who he is now! The time has come. There will be no more goofing off. I will unleash Greg right away. The final battle will have ended within the week. Before Sunday, this world will be mine." Master turned to the youma.

"Prepare for battle! All of you!"

The youma all looked around excitedly, ready to see some blood.

* * *

Ami tapped her fingers against her knee, as she thought. It was Wednsday, and she had the worst feeling. She thought about Lara and Josh, and about Siruto as well. Siruto was handsome, she had to admit. Black hair, deep green eyes, nice features. Ami just couldn't figure out why he was such a freak. 

Her eyes wandered over to a picture of Greg on the bedside table. He and her were smiling and standing in front of a ferris wheel. 'Greg.' Tears brimmed her eyes and she wiped them away.

Her phone rang. It was Usagi, reminding her of a senshi meeting. She told her to come with the guys, not seperately so they could protect her.

She knocked on their door.

"Hey Ames. Ready," Duo asked, as they all filed out, closing their door. She nodded.

"Yes, let's go. Usagi said that Setsuna had something for you."

"Setsuna's there," Trowa asked.

"No. Rei said she dropped it off and left." Ami quickly took notice of how Trowa's face fell, and he tryed to hide it. She had seen it in Duo as well, outright flirting with Minako.

Quatre wouldn't stop blushing like mad when Rei was around, and Heero was so nice to Makoto, so gentlemanly like- it was odd. She had yet to figure out Wufei, who strangely enough always glanced at her and turned away. He must have thought she was such a bother.

They walked semi-quietly down the street, only commenting about the weather and everything else.

Once they arrived, they were quickly ushered in by an excited Minako.

"You five are so lucky," she told the pilots. On the table sat 4 guns and Wufei's katana.

"Hey, our guns and Wufei's katana. How did they get here," asked Duo, walking over.

"Setsuna. Wanna try 'em out?" Makoto looked at Heero for an answer, whom seriously looked unimpressed.

"What could she have down to my gun?"

Picking it up, Heero felt a jolt of electricity. He looked at the girls, whom smiled.

"Shoot at that chair in the corner over there," Rei said, pointing to a beat up old chair in the corner.

Heero did so, and instead of a bullet, a beam of blue light, similar to what the enemies used, was fired at the chair, singing a hole clear through it. Heero nearly dropped his gun.

"All of your guns do the same, except Wufei's katana slashes straight through youma like Uranus's sword. Pretty cool, huh," Usagi said.

"Indeed it is, Miss Usagi," Quatre said as he looked over his gun.

A small thump outside was heard. They group ran outside of the temple to the steps. Greg was helping himself off of the ground. Everyone gasped, and Ami ran over.

"Greg!" She hugged him and he hugged back fiercely, Ami automatically getting a bad feeling as soon as she hugged him. She quickly took notice of the black outift he was in.

"I thought Siruto killed you," she said quietly, looking past his shoulder to the empty street.

"He did," Greg responded in a voice very unlike his own, as he stared strait forwards at the other senshi and pilots gathered about 10 feet away. Greg could feel Ami's breath quicken at this statement.

Everyone gasped, Ami most of all, as she stepped away from Greg slowly, glimpsing his cold eyes and unsmiling face.

"Oh Ami. Why do you back away? Are you not happy to see me?" He reached forwards and touched her face lightly, Ami moving away more until he could not. He smirked at this. She backed right up in front of her friends, fearing the worst. Greg snapped his fingers.

Almost instantly, many youma appeared behind Greg.

"Poor, poor Ami. I bet I know what's going through your mind right at this moment."

Greg never finished his statement, as he turned to the youma.

"Attack."

* * *

I know it's really really short, but I'm trying to introduce my chapters quicker, which means slightly shorter. I'll make the next one longer, please tell me what you think! 


	15. The Battle

Hey! Hope to keep posting quickly. Hope you like this chapter.

ShadoWalker: As always, you've given me a helpful and intelligent review. Thankyou for continueing to do so, and I'm glad someone noticed how I brought my characters together

XtremeNuisance: Lol, so sorry for the cliffie. Hope you're pleased!

sonar de mercury: Thanks for reviewing. I only just realized you spoke spanish when I read this last review. Hola! Como estas?

Umeko Saito: Lol, glad you liked, thanks for reviewing!

Mercury Ice Storm: Lol, well thanks for reading, and thanks for your review!

* * *

Last time: 

"Poor, poor Ami. I bet I know what's going through your mind right at this moment."

Greg never finished his statement, as he turned to the youma.

"Attack."

Chapter 13

As Greg's words reached Ami's ears, she could hear her friends all shouting their transformations behind her.

Too stunned by what was happening to react, Ami only stared at Greg, somewhat in disbelief.

The youma all charged at once, her friends readying for attack, and she was broken from her stuper when a pair of arms grabbed her and knocked the two to the side. It was Wufei, looking at her oddly.

"Transform," he said. She nodded, shaking her head to try and alert herself.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

Wufei nodded in approval and the two joined the battle, Wufei preparing his katana to slice through the youma.

The guys were already firing their newguns. With two shots, any youma was down. Her friends were all fighting as well. Sailor Moon kept Mini-Moon behind her as she and Mamoru fended off attacks together. Venus and Duo stuck together, watching each others' backs. Jupiter was electryfying youma while Heero took the final shots, and Mars and Quatre were back to back attacking youma. Mercury and Wufei were at a relatively close distance, but they two were not working in sync with each other, and Mercury felt something like a rope wrap around her neck and roughly pull her down the steps past the youma.

She grabbed the rope to stop it from strangling her, pressing her hands against her neck. At the other end of this rope, which she discovered was actually a vine, was Greg. His awarded powers seemed to specify in earthly substances.

"Ah ah ah, now why did you think you wouldn't be here with me," he stated more than asked, his voice cold and very different than usual.

"Let go," she said, and she noticeably felt the rope tighten, pushing her hands against her neck more. She couldn't even get off of her back.

"No," he responded simply, not looking at her but rather surveying the giant battle several feet ahead. Tilting her head from her position on the floor, she could see many youma that it looked to be all that was there, but she could see a few of her friends occasionally.

"Do you...do you want to kill me," she asked, taking pained breaths as her eyes shifted to look at his face. He looked down at her, his eyes softening slightly as a confused look took over his face, before being replaced by the same cold look.

"No." He answered her question back in the same monotone voice, and Mercury mentally sighed.

"Then...then what a-are you doing," she said, her words growing harder due to the vine around her neck limiting her breathing.

"Simply enjoying your company as I watch a great show," he said, not even looking at her this time.

"It's not a show, it's a fight, and those are your friends fighting for their lives," she snapped, and he tightened the vine again.

"What? Not enjoying my company anymore?"

He turned back to the scene before them, and Mercury saw him raise his hand to interfere in the battle and attack an unknowing Venus and Duo.

"No!" She said this as she kicked at his feet from where she lay, causing him to lose his footing but quickly regain balance before he fell.

He turned to glare, pulling at the vine roughly to force Mercury to her feet with a gasp, and slapping her hard enough to make her knees go weak.

"When I do something. You do not interfere." She gazed at his face, trembling slightly as she searched his face for any indication of who he once was, who he could still be.

"This isn't you Greg," she said, and he laughed and looked at her.

"This is the new Greg. My master brought me back to life with powers and a whole new outlook on life, and I kinda like it. So get used to it."

"Who is your master," she asked, "what does he want with me?"

Greg again tightened the rope.

"Don't ask questions."

He turned back to survey the battle, and she could see the youma had gained the upper hand. Her friends were now in a cricle, the youma all surrounding them. It was only then that they noticed where Mercury was, and gasped simultaneously.

"Merc! You okay?"

Jupiter was about to run over, but she was stopped by a bunch of youma, and backed up next to the others.

"Finish them off," Greg called, and every youma raised it's hand to attack.

Mercury screamed at this point, fighting the tightening vine.

"I said not to interfere," Greg snapped.

"Too late," was the dark reply he got from Mercury. He turned to look, shocked at the change of her voice, only to see that her eyes were going black.

Knowing what was coming, Greg let go of the rope and snapped his fingers, dissapearing. It didn't matter, because the rope was disinigrated when she stood. Her friends all looked up at the darkening sky, and back at her. The youma stopped, afraid as ice spread from where she stood covering everything down the street, freezing over trees, fire hyrdrants, and anything else in it's path about 800 feet down. It also spread up the steps to where her friends were. It completely covered thh ground, the youma, everything but her friends, stopping just short of the doorway.

Her friends looked at the youma around them, frozen in last attempt mid attacks. They saw her eyes return to normal, and then her transformation faded. She hit the floor, and everyone surveyed the scene in utter shock, before running over.

Mars touched her arm. She was freezing cold, but she could touch her.

"Hey Ames? You there," Duo asked, lightly smacking her cheek, andquickly pulling his hand away and rubbing his palms together. Ami made no reaction, and after they checked her pulse, they picked her up to take her inside.

Venus and Jupiter both blasted the frozen youma, shattering them or dissinigrating them. Mars threw fire attacks on the ground up and down the street to thaw the ice out. Since it was November, the ice would take longer to melt without help.

"I can't believe it," Duo was saying, "I mean, wow! They got her angry, and boom, she took them all out in a matter of seconds. Amazing!"

Quatre nodded in agreement as Wufei set Ami down on the couch. He knew what was coming now. Dangerous fever.

"I just don't understand this," Rei said, now sitting with her friends de-transformed, "why Ami?"

"Yes, Luna, Artemis, Rei's right. Ami's body is far too frail to handle the pressure that's being put on it. I mean, our powers will all improve drastically by Crystal Tokyo, right? Why Ami? Why now?" Usagi gazed at the two cats, Diana curled up in Rini's lap looking with interest, as Luna spoke.

"Well," Luna began, "it's true that your powers will all improve drastically. But I don't really think this is why Ami's powers are so out of control.I think it's something else."

"What," asked Minako and Duo at the same time.

"I...just ignore me. Just my little ramblings. Nothing important," Luna said quickly, looking lost in thought.

"Ooooh, I know why," Diana spoke up. Luna and Artemis looked up, Luna wondering if her suspicions were correct.

"Why Diana," asked Trowa, suddenly interested by the strange talking cat.

Rini automatically covered Diana's mouth, biting her lip slightly before giving a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing. She's silly."

Usagi tipped her head at Rini quizically, while Mamoru frowned.

"What Rini? Future knowledge you can't reveal?" Rini looked away from her future father's eyes, and looked at the unconscious Ami on the couch,nodding slightly.

"WHAT! This is stupid! Ami's our friend Rini! She's suffering over there, and you won't tell us what's wrong? I mean look!" Usagi said this loudly, causing a few people to jump as she pointed at Ami. Rei was sitting next to her, shaking her head at the temperature she had gotten on the thermometer, Ami shaking and shivering.

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I could, dummy," Rini snapped back.

"Don't you call me dummy! Whatever happened to respect for your elders," Usagi fought back, and everyone sighed, thinking another arguement was going to break out betwene the two.

"I wish you wouldn't yell," Rini said, ending their arguement abruptly, tears all of a sudden springing to her eyes, and she looked around for help, her eyes landing on Mamoru. "Daddy," she said, before she could correct herself, almost forgeting where she was.

Mamoru stood and held Rini, sitting down with her on his knee as she buried her face in his shoulder.

The guys looked at each other. They knew Rini and Diana were from the future, but the girls had certainly neglected to mention that Rini was Mamoru's future daughter.

"Sorry, Usagi and Mamoru are Rini's future parents. She comes to visit from a place called Crystal Tokyo, ruled by Usagi and Mamoru as the Neo-King and Queen. I'll explain better later," Minako said quickly.

Usagi's eyes softened at Rini.

"What's wrong Rini? I didn't mean anything bad by it, I was just concerned for Ami."

"Nothing's wrong. I just miss my mom and Dad so much. Mommy would never raise her voice at me. Argueing with you is different, it's not bad, but you were really actually mad, and I don't like it because I think of mommy. I know you're concerned," Rini said looking up, "I just really can't tell you. You guys just have to watch Ami to make sure that she makes it through this time. If you don't, the results will be horrible." She turned to Diana. "What did Pluto tell us before we came. We're not allwaed to say, not allowed." Diana nodded, looking up at the group wide eyed.

"Rini, I think you should go home. The battle's getting really bad, and you miss your family too much. Plus, you know too much. Knowing what's going to happen, what could happen, is worse than not knowing at all. You should go back to Crystal Tokyo for the time being. You can come back when the big battles over," Mamoru said kindly.

"That won't be far away," Heero said from where he sat next to the small radio. He raised the volume.

"In the past hour, there have been about 20 youma attacks reported, a suspected other 30 unreported. Due to the amount of youma attacks, and the unsafety of leaving your homes, the government has issued a lock down on Tokyo. Everyone must stay at home. Schools are closed, all bussinesses are officially closed. The airport is being shut down. Anyone not at home is urged to get home within the next two hours. Speculators are guessing that this great battle will be one like no other, similar to the last few major attacks on Tokyo. We urge citizens not to worry. The last few major attacks were over in a few short days, this probably will be as well. Some people are even saying that the sailor scouts will defend us. As a believer in such, I'm sure they will. Keep your loved ones safe, that is all."

"I'm sorry Rini, but you can't go home right now,"a voice said from behind the concerned group as Heero switched off the radio.

Behind them, transformed and holding her time staff, was Pluto.

"Pluto!" Rini jumped from Mamoru's lap to hug her. Pluto hugged her tightly, like any aunt would hug a neice or nephew, before looking up.

"It is unsafe to send her through time now. Although I know that there are many different outcomes that could come of this battle, I cannot predict which ones. I will help you fight. I know about your enemies and such, but a clear finish, I know not of."

Everyone nodded. "That's fine Setsuna," said Mako, "we need all the help we can get. All of Tokyo's in lockdown mode. So this is the big one, huh?"

Setsuna nodded.

"Don't worry Rini," Usagi said, turning back to her future daughter, "we won't ask you what's happening again." Rini nodded and smiled at Usagi.

"Thanks meatball head."

Usagi smiled in return, not responding to the slight taunt.

"Here's what we're going to do. Tonight, we rest. Tomorrow, we wake early, and head for the base of the enemy," Pluto said.

"How will we know where it is," asked Minako.

"Oh, we'll know," was the confident reply.

"Good, maybe Ami will be better tomorrow. Perhaps her fever won't last as long as last time," Rei said.

"Her body will slowly adjust to these powers. As for now, she still may be sick tomorrow, but she will have to fight. This battle has more to do with her than anyone else here. It is imperitive that she is present. Ami is strong, she will overcome this, I know it," Setsuna detransformed in mid sentence, and continued. "But be careful to keep an eye on her senshi. Even if Ami overcomes the sickness and physical pains that she has gone through, the mental insecurities will be much harder to rid her of, due to the last few months."

* * *

Aiko Mizuno switched off the small radio on the shelf in the waiting area. She walked into the meeting she was late for. Around the table sat the top doctors, surgeons, and specialists from all around the world. Aiko was honored to have been in the same room with them during the convention, but she now realized she had more important priorities. 

"Where were you," the head of the meeting asked, a beautiful French woman with a heavy accent.

"Listening to the radio. Tokyo is having massive problems. Attacks, as you all know." Aiko began to place her long forgotten papers in her briefcase and gather her coat and purse.

"Where are you going," a middle eastern doctor whom was more fluent in Arabic and English than Japanese asked. Aiko looked at her and smiled.

"Home to my daughter, Samira," she responded, addressing the kinddoctor on a first name basis.

"But the conference only has a few more days, you could destroy everything you've worked for the past few months on a trip home. Can't it wait," A German surgeon asked from across the room.

"No Clause, it cannot. Thank you all. I have been honored to work with you. Hopefully the airport will be open so that I can go home. If the airport in Tokyo is closed, I still will not return. I will be calling my daughter and checking up on other relatives. Goodbye."

Everyone bid her farewell as she left, not an ounce of regret on her mind.

* * *

Ami yawned and stretched. She felt very tired, but not sick or dizzy. Sitting up, she realized she was on the couch at the temple. A cloth slipped off of her forehead as she sat up. 

Walking out of the room, she couldn't find anyone. Her silent questions as to where Rei was were answered as she walked past the back door.

She could see everyone outside. Usage sat on the floor, tying her tennis shoes, Hotaru and Rini were running around the back, and everyone else was around the radio by the big oak tree in the back, even Setsuna.

Ami put on a pair of flip flops Rei had by the door and walked outside, towars the group. Noticing she was up, everyone stood up, and Ami motioned for them to sit back down.

"I'm fine," she said, giving a small smile.

Rei looked doubtful, and reached over to feel Ami's forehead. She felt fine.

"Good. Um...to sum things up for you, it's 9:00, after you wiped out Greg's youma yesterday, you passed out, Setsuna came over to warn of a final battle. Everyone went home. Tokyo is under lock down,us girls all snuck out to come, and we're going to go find the enemy base," Minako said, pausing, "wow, that is a mouthful."

"This just in, it appears that there is a giant black hole on the outer skirts of Tokyo, again, citizens are being told to keep away and stay in their homes. The police have the area guarded, to keep people from entering. What do you think John, a portal?" The woman on the radio asked this of her partner, whom began to respond. Wufei switched off the radio.

"Wow, you were serious when you said we'd know where the base was," Duo said. Setsuna nodded.

"We leave for the base in half an hour. I suggest you all eat a little something before we go, not a big meal, but something to hold you for quite a while. I'll return before you leave." Sestuna opened up a portal and stepped through.

"Alright everyone. We can all eat some crackers or half a sandwich or something," Rei said, motioning them all to follow her into the kitchen. Everyone entered and did just that.

Despite the situation, her friends seemed to be in relatively okay moods. Usagi suddenly burst out laughing from something Minako said, Mako smiling and smacking her back to stop her from choking on the crackers she was eating.

"Why are you so happy," Wufei finally snapped at Usagi, "you're about to go into battle, be calm."

When he said this, Usagi frowned at him.

"If I was sad and serious everytime I went into battle, I would be depressed most of the time. Why be sad? Why not be happy, enter confidently, and leave the same way? Come on, I'm a teenager, no matter what obstacles get in our way, as teens, it's our duty to have fun. Just because I'm laughing at Minako's joke, it doesn't mean I'll be laughing when we face down the enemy. Then, I'll be serious. But for now, I suggest you lighten up. I'm sick and tired of upseting myself before every battle. At the moment, unlike other battles, my best friends and boyfriend are alive and safe, so why shouldn't I be happy?"

She left Wufei slightly stunned as she bounced back over to where she sat with Mamoru, and Minako, munching on a cracker.

Ami took a small bite out of the cracker Rei had set down in front of her. Rei frowned at her, and from his seat next to her, Wufei looked over.

"I hope you don't think chewing that slowly in order not to eat is going to work," Rei snapped.

"I have no appetite," Ami said truthfully, "I don't want anything."

"Onna, you never want to eat anything the past few weeks," Wufei told her.

"She's not usually like that," Rei said, placing a few more crackers on a napking next to Wufei and Ami, "she usually eats fine. I don't know what's wrong with your eating habits lately."

"I'm just not hungry," Ami snapped, automatically covering her mouth when she realized she had, knowing that Rei was only concerned.

"Sorry I-"

Rei put her hand up to stop Ami, having a pretty good idea of why she was so tempermental.

"Forget it, I know," she said, offering a small smile. Ami forced one of her own as she looked down, her eyes extremely unfocused as she thought. Wufei stared at Ami a moment, before turning away for fear of anyone noticing.

A few moments later, they all stood, finished eating.

"Alright everyone, transform," Usagi said, and the girls followed her command as they all shouted their phrases. The guys all shilded their eyes, and the girls stood before them as the scouts.

"I will never get used to that," Duo said, and Venus laughed. Tuxedo Mask stood by Sailor Moon, Rini in front of the two. Mamoru glanced down at her.

"Since Mini-moon and Saturn are coming along, I suggest we take extra special care fo them. We don't want to take any risks. Mini-Moon can stick close to me and Sailor Moon, and Saturn can stick around Uranus and Neptune. If somthing were to happen to seperate Rini from us or Hotaru from Uranus and Neptune, they should stick next to the nearest scout for help. I know you're powerful Saturn, but you are only twelve, and we don't want you in a position where you use your special attack, so it's probably for the best," Mamoru said, and Uranus and Neptune agreed instantly.

"Ready to go," Pluto's voice said from behind them and they all turned to look.

"We're ready," Quatre said.

"Cool, this'll be our first major magical battle," Duo said, almost excitedly, and Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Well, don't get too excited," Jupiter said, walking past towards Pluto.

"I say we prepare for the worst," Pluto said.

Sailor Moon groaned. "I hate it when you do that. Major foreshadowing Pluto!"

Pluto only smiled. "Let's go. The police won't stop the Sailor Senshi from being outside. But I do suggets we teleport, since running to the outskirts of Tokyo would take forever." The girls nodded, and the guys frowned.

"Teleport? Why don't I like the way that sounds," Duo groaned. All of teh girls stepped out to the back, Mamoru and the guys following.

They all linked hands, and Mamoru and the middle. The pilots all looked confused when the Senshi closed their eyes and stood there, until all of a sudden every girl began to glow a different color. A wind seemingly came from the ground, blowing the girls hair and skirts around, which they paid no mind to. The wind got stronger and surrounded the whole area, and power began to crackle around the group. Chunks of the ground came up around them, and the guys looked on, shocked, until all the girls suddenly opened their eyes at the same time, and shouted.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

Wufei felt his stomach lurch and closed his eyes. True, he had flown Gundams and been to space, but he had never felt anything like this.

The next moment, he felt his feet land on sturdy ground, and felt a light tap on his shoulder. In front of him stood Mercury.

"Don't worry, Duo won't evern get up off of the ground," She said, and true to her words, Duo was trying to be coaxed up as Venus and Mars tugged at his arms, Quatre lecturing from next to him.

Sailor Moon and Uranus approached two police officers standing by the yellow tape around the portal. They seemd relieved that the scouts were there.

"We're entering,"Moon said.

"Right, of course," said the officer.

"After we enter, make sure everyofficer is off of the streets and at home. Especially around here. We don't know exactly what will happen with this portal once we enter. Will it stay open, close, we don't know. Make sure you all go home. No one should be out of their homes," Uranus warned. He nodded, slightly intimidated.

"What about those boys over there," another officer said.

"They're with us," Jupiter said from behind the group, and they nodded. The group stepped under the yellow tape, and looked at it.

"Better yet," Neptune said, "leave now, so that nothing happens as soon as we enter." The officer nodded, and spoke on his walkie talkie. Withing five minutes, everyone was packed up and gone, heading strait home.

"We're really going in that thing," Duo asked, staring up the the giant portal, about 10 times taller than he was, and 15 times wider.

"Yup," Mamoru said.

"Just checking," Duo responded as the group all simultaneously took deep breaths, and entered.

* * *

"They're here," Siruto's master said, "go meet them you two." 

Siruto and Greg both glared at each other, but nodded at thier master. "Fine."

* * *

"Creepy," Moon was saying as the group walked through the abandoned amusement park. After entering through the portal, it had closed behind them, leaving them in the middle of the place. It had more fun houses than any other amusement park Ami had seen, and it was filled with other rides and a merry go round. Every ride and building was black and red. 

The place, wherever the were, was cloudy and cool that day, Mercury noted to herself as she walked next to Wufei and Hotaru.

Suddenly the carnival came alive, all the lights turning on. Music began playing, and everyone froze where they stood, knowing that they should prepare to fight.

All of a sudden, Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Rini fell through the ground where they had been standing with screams. Venus gasped and reached down, only to feel the cold, slightly damp ground solid again. Venus stood and backed up fearfully next to Duo, whom was breathing pretty hard as he stared at where the three had been sucked into the ground. Mercury looked on in horror as the metal bars on the sides of the stand they stood in front of seemed to come alive, and Venus and Duo screamed when they wrapped around their waists, the two dissapearing.

Everything seemed to be happening so quickly, no one knew quite what to do as they looked at each other worriedly, wondering whom was next. Jupiter and Heero were suddenly knocked backwards by an unseen opponent into one of the seats on the merry ground. The side doors closed and snapped shut, Heero and Jupiter looked around for their friends help, unable to stand. Their friends ran over, but the merry go round started to go, and when the seat their friends were in came back down, it was empty.

Mars and Quatre suddenly felt very cold. Looking down, Mars could see right through her hand. When Quatre looked up at his friends pale faces, he realized that he did not look normal, and found out for himself. Before the two could even turn to look, they were gone. Pluto and Trowa were after, sucked up into the air with screams by an invisible force, and then Neptune and Uranus fell into the ground like the two Moons and Tuxedo Mask.

"Saturn," Neptune called, realizing that they had been seperated from her. "Don't worry," Uranus told her as they dissapeared, "Ami will take care of her." Saturn fell onto the dirt, having lost hope, as the last of the group, Wufei and Mercury walked over to her. Strangely enough, they had yet to dissapear. The music from the carnival continued to blare in their ears, and Wufei and Mercury glanced over at each other worriedly.

And then there were three.

* * *

Hope you like, please review! 


	16. Letting Go: The End

**Hey, this is the last chapter. I have a lot of things to tie up in this chapter, so it's going to be VERY long, but I don't have time to do another chapter before I go on vacation, so I have to finish it now. Enjoy this very long chapter! Sorry for typos, but this chapter was majorly rushed. **

jason ray: Wow, you read the whole thing? I feel so special. Your review was very helpful, and I am taking your advice. So this chapter is for you, I really hope it pleases you. Thanks for your awesome review!

Umeko Saito: Don't worry. I won't hurt Saturn too much >chuckles evily Thanks for reviewing!

Xtreme Nuisance: Yes, I'm afraid I do love cliff hangers. Thanks for the support and your review!

angelicmayuka: So sorry you cringe at those two pairings! I really kind of like those pairings, they're different, and I believe opposites attract. Lol, but if you really hate them, then you have my permission to skip their parts in the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

ShadoWalker: You always have one of the most helpful reviews. I looked back at the chapter, and I corrected that last line. I really hadn't noticed it before then. I guess you are right about the pilots letting their gaurd down, so I corrected that as well. Thanks for your review!

To all of my reviewers: If you notice anything to out of character in my stories, please let me know, because I usually write my chapters early in the morning or at night, when I'm not really awake enough to catch my own mistakes. Thanks in advance.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Get up Saturn," Mercury said, lightly touching her shoulder, "they'll be fine. At this moment, I'm guessing they're better off than you are."

Saturn stood and turned to look up at Mercury.

"Why?"

"Because you two got stuck with me, and the enemy has been after me, no one else. So I'm sorry in advance."

Wufei said nothing as he watched the two. Saturn shook her head.

"Don't even say that."

The carnival music suddenly stopped, and the three began to look around.

The rides all stopped moving, and everything was still.

"What now," Saturn asked, as Mercury opened her visor.

* * *

"Have you seperated the scouts," Master asked as Greg and Siruto bowed deeply in front of him. 

"Yes Master. They are all in the amusement park," Siruto responded.

His master raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said that you seperated them."

"Oh, pardon HIS grammer Master," Greg cut in, smiling at Siruto evily, "the amusement park is no ordinary place. It has about 7 parallel dimensions. So the scouts won't meet up unless they know how to jump dimensions."

Master nodded.

"Brilliant. Now you don't have to waste your time setting up different places to keep them. It's one in the same, only they are divided. Now where is the Mercury scout?"

"She is in the original demension of the amusement park. Shall we take you there?" Siruto asked quickly, cutting off Greg.

"No no," Master said, "I want you to rough her up a bit first. For at least an hour, you must keep the senshi entertained. Then you can bring Mercury to me. All will be revealed to her, and she will be too weak to stop me from stealing her powers."

"How shall we do that," Greg asked.

"However you want. The senshi are yours for the next hour. Just make sure that Mercury is alive, hurt so it's easy, but breathing when you bring her to me," Master said, and Siruto and Greg glanced at each other. Master dissapeared, leaving the two alone.

"How shall we do this," Siruto asked.

"I say we find out just how much the senshi and pilots really know about each other," Greg said, "and then once they realize they know nothing, they'll all seperate and fight with each other!"

"Even though I hate you, that was brilliant," Siruto said. The two dissapeared.

* * *

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Mini-Moon all walked together through the amusement park. 

The rides were still on, and the scary music didn't help anything. Because Moon and Mini-Moon were jumping at every sound.

Mamoru sighed.

"Girls, please. I'll warn you if you're in any realy danger."

"Right," the two said, and the three kept walking.

Before the two knew what was coming, Mamoru had tackled the two to the floor, as a beam of light flew over their heads.

"I thought it was going to be a verbal warning," Moon cried as she sat up and rubbed her head, "Thanks."

The three turned to see two youma. The youma were dressed as clowns, and smiling.

"Aww, they would be cute if they weren't holding those laser guns," Mini-Moon said.

* * *

Venus and Duo were holding hands as they walked cautiously through the amusement park. Duo had his gun out and he was walking in front of her, looking around carefully, taking notice of every detail. 

Venus had never seen Duo like this. He was so cool, so calm, so...sexy. She liked it.

The two walked silently.

"Why did the music stop," Duo suddenly asked. Venus grew more alert.

"Someone's here," she said.

Suddenly, a different, loud music started up, and the two followed the sound.

They arrived in front of a big, wooden stage. On this stage was a round, wooden wheel. It was flat, and the two walked over. The music had stopped. Venus touched the side. It was sturdy, it wouldn't turn.

"Strange," she muttered, and Duo nodded.

"I say we get out of here," he said, and Venus agreed, the two about to walk off. Suddenly something latched onto her wrist, and she gasped. Duo stopped when he heard her, and turned around. There was a metal cuff on Venus's wrist. It was attatched to the big wooden circle.

She began to tug at it, at first lightly, then in a more panicked way. Duo ran over and he tugged too.

"I'd use my crescent beam to zap it off," she said, "but I'm afraid I'll hurt my wrist in the process."

"I can try to shoot it off," Duo offered, readying his gun.

"Alight. Don't hurt me," she said, turning her face away so that her hand didn't shake at all when she watched.

"Don't worry," he said, "I happen to have very good aim."

Duo readied his gun, aiming right for the chain, and fired. A small beam of purple light came from the gun and hit the chain, but it didn't break. Venus turned to stare at her chain.

"Uh oh."

"Indeed it is," a voice said, and Siruto jumped from a pole he had suddenly appeared on in front of them.

"Very good, my youma. Now do as we discussed."

A purple youma wearing a ring master's outfit emerged form the shadows, and Siruto dissapeared.

"Today, I have a great show planned for you," it said, and before Duo could react, both of his hands became chained o the wooden backgound, and his gun clattered to the ground. Venus's free hand was chained as well, so the two stood chained next to each other, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"What is this," Duo asked angrilly.

"This is a game," the youma said, "and losers die."

Venus and Duo looked at each other.

"Here's what we're going to do. I ask questions, you answer right or get zapped. Ready? Good. Question 1, this is directed at Venus. Venus, tell me the origin of Duo's name."

Venus paused. Duo never discussed his past with her. They were in trouble now.

"I need an answer," the youma snarled.

"Is it...was it his father's name," she guessed more than answered. The youma smiled.

"Wrong!" Venus and Duo both screamed loudly as they were electrified.

It stopped, and the youma smiled.

"Duo, give her the answer, and maybe I'll make the next question easier." Duo groaned slightly but nodded.

"I was a war orphan living on L2. I had a friend named Solo, whom was killed, so I named myself Duo, meaning two, Solo and myself. I was taken in by the Maxwell Church, which is where I got my name from."

Venus nodded, suddenly feeling very sad. It seemed that the joker of the pilots had a horrible past.

"Good. Now this question is for Mr. Maxwell. Why is Venus called Sailor V?"

"Um...a short form," Duo guessed.

"Wrong again!" The two screamed again as they were zapped longer this time.

"Venus, your answer."

"I used to live in England. I fought crime there as Sailor V after a talking cat, Artemis found me. I met a guy there, who was a re-incarnation of someone I loved form my past. Before he died, he told me I had a past as well, and told me about the Moon Kingdom, and how I was Sailor Venus. I was also informed I would forever be without love. This encouraged me to come to Tokyo and assume my real senshi identity, Sailor Venus."

"Venus, why does Duo fight as a pilot?"

"Because he...because he wanted to help those who helped him?"

"Hmmm, kind of close, but still WRONG!"

The two were too beat to even scream when they got zapped this time. They simply slumped over.

"It- It's because I...wanted revenge.The Maxwell church was destroyed, and I wanted to destroy the people who did it. I never wanted anotherorphan to go through what I went through.So I met the man who made the gundam Deathschythe, and vowing revenge, I... became Shinigami," Duo said, it hurting him just to talk.

Venus held back tears and looked up painfully at the youma.

"Alright. Time to die now."

"No." Venus growled as she tugged uselessly at her chains, "just kill me. He's been through enough." Duo's mouth fell open as he stared at Venus. She had her head bowed in resignation for what was coming.

"No," he said, "leave her out of it. It's my fault I didn't tell her anything." Duo turned to her, "Sorry we never got that formal date you asked me for at the beach. I would have loved it. When you're free, run." The youma laughed slightly, not taking notice of Duo bringing his foot down towards his gun. He positioned it correctly, placing the front of his shoe just underneath the gun, where he kicked up, sending the gun flying into his hand, where he quickly shot at the wood the cufs were attactched to, freeing one of Venus's hands, whom had suddenly found the strength to break the other piece of wood holding the other chain.

"Sorry Duo," she said, bringing her hands together for an attack, "but it's not your day to die."

"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!" Then she followed up with, "Veus love and beauty shock!" The youma couldn't even defend as it was dissingrated. Venus limped over to Duo, and the two broke him free, before slumping to the ground, side by side, very tired.

* * *

Jupiter and Heero walked next to each other. Heero was quiet, as usual, and any attempt Jupiter made at conversation was answered with a grunt. 

"That's it buddy! We've been wandering this place for an hour, and you have yet to even speak to me! What is wrong with you! I thought you liked me like I like you, but I guess I was very wrong," Jupiter snapped, walking a few feet ahead.

Heero frowned. Perhaps he was too distant. But the reason he was distant was...because he acually did like her.

Jupiter was quickly gaining distance, so Heero speed up to close the gap between them.

"Wait."

"What," Jupiter snapped, turning around, only to gasp as something hit her side. She grabbed a hold of it and sank to the floor, feeling blood begin to soak her hand. Heero ran to her, and she grew pale.

"What was that," she said through clenched teeth as she sank lower.

"I don't know," he said, and he felt her going limp. How deep was that injury?

"Move your hand, let me see," he said, and she did so. It was very deep. He began to search for something to tie it with.

She grew paler.

"Stay with me," he said coldly, and she didn't respond. He attempted to use a softer voice.

"Makoto, stay with me. What will I tell your parents if you die?"

"Nothing," she said, managing to keep her eyes open as he untied the ribbon on her back, "they're dead."

"Oh," Heero said, cursing at himself for saying anything. If he could just keep her talking he would know if she was alight.

"My parents are dead as well. I mean, I never knew them."

"Why," she asked as he tied the cloth around her wait, looking around to try and figure out who attacked them.

"I don't know, I was raised by a man named Owin Lowe, whom killed a man named Heero Yuy. He wanted revenge for people making him do that. Then I was found by another man, who trained me better, and I took the name Heero Yuy."

"Oh," Makoto said, her eyes closing slightly, and Heero shook her slightly, trying to get her attention.

"Come on, don't you want your friends to see you well." She didn't respond, and he sighed angrilly.

"Why not me," he said angrilly, looking around for an enemy, which he soon spotted. A youma.

"Why you," the youma said with a snicker as it approached.

Heero grunted, "and why would I tell you?"

"Because," the youma said, "I shot her with poison." It held up a bottle. "And only I have the antidote."

Heero growled at the youma slightly, glaring, and it smiled wider.

"You were saying?"

"Life comes cheap, especially mine," he said, and the youma laughed.

"Well that's true."

"It is not," Jupiter said from the ground. Heero stood.

"Give me the antidote."

"Make me."

Heero pulled out his gun, and the youma fired something at him, which he avoided, as he shot the youma in the stomach.

"That hurt!"

It fired something at him, shocking him like he'd never felt and bringing him to the floor.

He stood, and approached the youma again, firing a second time. It responded, and blocked it. This went on, until Heero shot the youma in the head, shot it on a small gem on it's forhead. The gem shattered, and the youma dissingrated, dropping the bottle. Heero rushed over to get it, and ran back to Makoto. What if it was more poison? At this point, he prayed it was the antidote.

"Drink this," he ordered, and she didn't respond.

"Mako," he said, and she shifted.

"Drink." She opened her mouth, and he poured the liquid in. Jupiter became alert a minute later, and he helped her stand.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said.

"I'm sorry that I'm the way I am," he said, "but the war is still a big part of who I am. I can't just change, it will take time."

"I can wait," she responded, before she daringly leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Mars and Quatre walked past the ferris wheel cautiously, remembering the previous hours events. 

"This entire place is shut down, I don't understand why we can't find our friends. We dissapeared only to re-appear in the same place. Strange," she said, and he nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find our friends," he said, and she smiled.

"So, while we're just waiting, I have a question. I've been really wondering about this, but I'm kinda shy to ask."

"What is it," he asked. Mars paused, before speaking.

"You're so nice and kind...and gentle. I can't see you fighting. Whatever brought you into that? What happened in your past? There's really so much I don't know about you," she said. He nodded.

"Well, I can try to explain to you," he offered, and she smiled.

"You see, my family originates from the middle east, but we traveled to the colony L4, where we prospered.I had 29 sisters-" he paused when Rei's mouth fell open, and continued. "I knew that to gain peace, we sometimes have to fight. I have a great respect for human life, but sometimes you just have to fight for what you believe in. My father let himself die rather than become a part of the war-" Qautre paused in slight anger, before continueing. "I try to avoid killing when it's unnecesary. Well anyways, one day I found some Gundam designs. They were of the original 5 gundams, and I began to work on Wing Zero, a gundam that's design had been considered too dangerous."

"Why," Mars asked, and Quatre continued.

"It had something called the Zero System in it. If you don't have great control over it, it controls you. I learned that the hard way, when I...when I accidently destroyed a space colony, and nearly killed Heero and Trowa before I got control of myself. It took me a long time to try and get over that. I'm still not over it. Heero was the one who trained me to use the Zero System again. After that I piloted Sandrock, and we destroyed the gundams when the war was over."

Mars gaped at him.

"I- I had no idea. That must have been horrible for you. The guilt."

"It is," Quatre responded, and Rei bit her lip, mentally cursing at herself. Quatre turned away, looking up at the sky, and she tentatively reached over to touch his hand. He turned to look at her, and she smiled.

"I won't say a word," she said, "now let's try to get out of here."

Quatre smiled and nodded, taking her hand as the two walked. They stopped abruptly in front of a large troop of youma.

"I'd like to hear about your past Mars," Quatre said, pulling out his gun, "and when this is over, I will."

Mars smiled, confident as the two turned to the youma.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The two turned to see Uranus and Neptune running towards them.

"Finally someone we recognize," Neptune said.

"Let's get this over with," Mars said, as the youma attacked.

* * *

"Trowa! Move!" Trowa listened to Pluto's warning as he ducked, and rolled to the side. The two were facing Greg, whom was looking frustrated. 

"That's it," he said, snapping his fingers, "I'm bored. I'm calling in a youma. I have someone else to attend to."

Pluto knew who he meant, and screamed. "No! You're fight is with us!"

"Said who," he snapped at her, "You? The all powerful, knowing Pluto! You're pathetic knowledge of the future will not help you here. I know that if you interfere where you don't belong, you will be punished." Greg dissapeared, leaving three youma, which all attacked instantly.

Trowa pushed Pluto to the floor out of the way of an attack.

"This is the wrong time to ask, but why will you be punushed," he asked on his feet and shooting at the youma, whom all were injured, for the moment.

"I think you already know, nameles soldier." Trowa turned to face her.

"How did you know that? Did one of the others tell you?"

"You tell me," she said, and he studied her.

"What else do you know about me?"

"I know that when Trowa Barton was killed, you stepped forwards and took his place. I know you worked in a traveling circus as a clown. I know you had often gone into enemy bases to sabotage." The two ducked from an oncoming youma attack, and Trowa fired his gun three times at every youma, Pluto firing her Deadly Scream attack as well.

"And I know nothing about you," Trowa stated, as Pluto knocked him to the floor to avoid attack this time. But she did not get off of him.

"We'll just have to fix that," she said, as the two turned their heads to look at the youma.

* * *

Mercury continued to scan the area, looking for any sign of an enemy. Nothing yet, although the carnival had a strange power signature. 

The readings on her visor suddenly spiked, and she shouted to the younger senshi. "Saturn! Watch out!"

However, Saturn was slow to realize what was happening, and Mercury took the opportunity to help. She knocked Saturn to the floor, the two of them roling to the right as a huge fireball zoomed past them.

Wufei ran over to the two who began to get up, Saturn sending Mercury a thankful look as they turned to face their enemies.

Both Siruto and Greg stood in front of them. Siruto had fired the attack, and Greg was watching, arms crossed and emotionlessly.

"Good Mercury, I'm afraid that computer of your is quite a weapon," Siruto said, and he snapped his fingers, causing the mini-computer to suddenly explode, the visor across her eyes begining to crackle and eventually exploding as well, into little shards of energy and dissapearing. Mercury gasped and stared at the other two with worry. Wufei frowned. Siruto hadn't even attacked, just snapped his fingers.

"Well Ames, Master said we had to bring you back alive. He didn't mention the others. Plus, he did say we should rough you up a bit first," Greg said, speaking for the first time. Greg and Siruto shared a look at that moment, not a look of trust or friendship, but more of hateful understanding.

Before she could blink, the two suddenly raced forwards, not at her but at Wufei and Saturn. Wufei turned, ready for them, and cut Greg across the stomach with his newly improved katana.

Greg frowned deeply at Wufei, before blasting him to the ground.

"If it's a fight you want, Wufei, you'll have it. I hated you from the moment I met you," Greg said coldly, getting into a fighting stance. Wufei stood and did the same. "Likewise," Wufei snapped, preparing to fight.

Meanwhile, Siruto attacked Saturn, Mercury runing to help her since she knew Wufei could handle himself. Siruto flew at Saturn very quickly, and Mercury jumped in front of her, spreading out her right arm as a warning to Saturn not to try anything.

"Get out of the way Mercury. You'll have your turn to die later," Siruto said, glaring at her.

"Leave her out of it. If you have a problem with me, then fight me. Late night attacks and hurting my friends won't make you look stronger," she said, and he laughed.

"Honorable Mercury, but foolish. I prefer to play dirty anyways," he said, more than one meaning behind his words as he gave an evil smile, rushing at Mercury with a kick to her head. She rolled to the side to avoid it, and Saturn was left standing alone for a minute, before running away from Siruto. He followed, seemingly enjoying flying after her as she struggled to keep a distance from him.

She only had one good offensive attack, and it would kill her and everyone else around her if she used it.

Mercury was on her feet in a moment's time, attacking. "Mercury Ice Storm!"

Siruto screamed when he was attacked, being surrounded by ice as Mercury ran towards Saturn. He instantly broke out of it.

Wufei was having problems of his own.

Greg had created a sword out of his powers, with a sharp metal blade and vines wraped around the handle. At first Wufei seemed to be the better swords man, defending everything Greg tried and landing some hit sof his own, however time soon proved that not only was Greg reborn with super human strength and skill, but he also had the ability to learn and mimick what he saw. So he let Wufei have the first few hits, watching his technique, before begining to copy him, and add his own style and powers to it, quickly matching Wufei and even gaining the upper hand.

Greg tried to cut off Wufei's head at one point, bringing the sword down quickly and stealthily, but Wufei blocked, and Greg jumped back before charging at him again, aiming again for his head. Wufei went to block that area, when suddenly Greg changed positions and where he was aiming at in mid air, slashing Wufei's side very deeply. Unlike the inhuman Greg, that hurt Wufei, and he collapsed to the ground, feeling blood leaking down his side and leg. And his side had just healed form it's last injury. Wufei growled, trying to stand and using his sword as leverage, but Greg was obviously bored of swords and fair play, and he simply opened his palm and blasted Wufei back to the ground.

Siruto lunged upon Mercury once he broke from the ice, grabbing her by the shoulders and knocking her to the floor as he flew, keeping a firm grip on her as he did so, dragging her across the ground of the amusement park at least 30 feet before stopping, and then sitting on her legs, pinning her arms down by her sides. Mercury groaned lightly as she could tell her back was hurt pretty badly, and struggle to move.

Saturn, whom was getting up off of the ground began to run over, but Greg grabbed her by the collar and threw her on the ground next to Wufei, whom was struggling to stand. Greg floated down to standing next to the still sitting Siruto, whom was simply glaring down at Mercury. She returned the same hateful glare, still struggling to get up.

"Amazing," Siruto commented, "what one woman is making us do. We are losing our souls for our lust and revenge, over one woman."

"Strange what evil ways her mind works," Greg commented, crouching down next to Siruto. Mercury frowned at him.

"Calm yourself Greg. She wants you to get all mad and worked up."

"Yes yes, that's what she wants."

"I want you to let me up," she snapped, glancing over at Wufei and Saturn, one of whom was too exhausted to move and the other which was hurt.

"Oooh, cat has claws," Siruto said, and Mercury finally managed to kick him off of her, getting to her feet and backing away. She was bout to run towards Wufei and Saturn when Siruto and Greg stood in her way. She backed up again. Perhaps if she could distract the two, she could come back for her friends. After all, they seemed ready to kill the two.

Mercury took off running in the direction opposite of her friends, and the two laughed.

"Oh, so she wanted to make it interesting. Let's follow," Greg said, and Siruto nodded, the two landing on the ground and running after her, which Mercury wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing.

She ran into a big black building, made partly of drapes, not sure of what it was but hoping she could lose the two inside.

She cursed once she had entered. It was a funhouse, practically a mirror maze. They would have the advantage in here, being that there was two of them.

She walked cautiously past the mirrors, turning into another room, with even more mirrors, in a circle. She turned around thinking she had seen something, only to find nobody. Now she was scared.

She heard something to the right of her, and spun around again, to find nobody. This was a bad idea, she had to get out of here. Which way had she come from?

"Mercury, over here," a voice said, and she saw Siruto's reflection in the mirror in front of her. She spun around to face him, only to blasted into the mirror she was in front of, throwing her hands over her head to survive the crash. She fell into it, breaking the glass. The shards fell around her, and then the big mirror tipped over. Mercury had only a second to look up before re-covering her head as it fell on her. She groaned as she knocked the mirror, feeling blood leaking from her already hurt back and from her arms, the exposed parts of where the glass had hit.

She struggled to her feet to find Siruto was gone, and looked around for an exit. She could see another hallway in the dark from where she stood. Heading towards there, it lead to an even bigger hall of mirrors. Dark, with several turns and dead ends.

This wasn't right...she had come in another way, hadn't she? She continued to scan the area.

"Ames, what's your hurry?" Someone loomed over her, and she could see who it was in the mirror.

"Gotcha," Greg said, grabbing her around the waist from behind.

Mercury froze, unsure of what to do. He hadn't hurt her yet. Should she knock him off right away? Struggling to move, she found it wasn't an option, and he smiled wider, which she could dimly see in the mirrors around her. Should she pursuade him to help her? To abandon his master?

"Forget about your master, Greg. Help us, your real friends," she said, unable to break from his steely hold.

"Don't try to make me betray Master," he said, and she felt his grip tighten, and she gasped slightly at in incredible amount of force he had used that moment.

"I think she's roughed up enough, huh Siruto?"

"I agree," Siruto said, jumping down from where he had been sitting, on top of a mirror. "Now you come with us. Who knows, maybe if master is pleased he will let me keep her to myself after he gets the strength."

Greg snorted. "You? Master will probably kill you when this is over! You've betrayed him enough times. I am his true pride, his elite warrior. If he gives Mizuno to anyone, it will be me. Besides, you've already tried to kill her. Master would rather kill her himself than have you do it."

"You hold your toungue in my presence, you brainwashed puppy! Go, go, run off to master now!"

"I think it's you who should be running now Siruto," Greg said, glaring at Siruto. The two seemed ready to kill each other. Siruto reached over and grabbed Mercury's arm, pulling her roughly from Greg's grasp. Greg growled.

"She's mine! You let her go!"

"No she's not! If Mercury belongs to anybody, it's me!"

"I belong to no one," Mercury shouted, freeing her arm from his grasp and falling to the floor. The two ignored her as they argued.

Mercury did the only thing she could. She made a run for it. She ran out a side door, and nearly crashed into Wufei and Saturn, whom had managed to get up and come look for her.

"Are you alright," Wufei asked her.

"I should ask you the same thing," she said, and a shout was heard from the fun house. The two had realized she was gone.

"Let's get as far away from them as possible," Saturn said, and the other two agreed as the trio took off towards a part of the amusement park they had yet to enter.

However, Siruto and Greg were quick to put aside their differences once they realized she was gone, and took off after the three at lightning speed.

As the three ran, they stopped short when turning a corner because Siruto and Greg appeared right in front of them.

"Enough of these games," Siruto said, snapping his fingers. Chains appeared on he arms and legs of Wufei and Saturn, but not Mercury.

"You three are coming with us."

The three felt very light headed for a moment, before a black light surrounded them and they dissapeared, only to re-appear in a humungous room, made entirely of stone.

Mercury landed in the middle of the room, Siruto and Greg appearing behind her, and she turned to look at the back of the room, where all of her friends were chained up.

Duo and Venus were chained together, back to back, the first ones on the right side, followed by Heero and Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune, Moon and Tux. Mask, Mars and Quatre, Pluto and Trowa, Mini-Moon recently joined by Saturn, and then Wufei on his own. They were all injured pretty badly and all looked very tired. Jupiter groaned and focused on the center of the room, where Mercury was.

"Oh no," she said with agroan, realizing that they were all down and had been seperated.

"Your friends put up quite a fight," a voice said, and Siruto and Greg automatically bowed very deeply. Mercury frowned, and the room lit up, all of the torches on the walls coming alive, and she could see what was next to her. A red carpet, leading up a darkened throne.

The last torches at the front lit, and she could finally see who was speaking. A man who looked to be in his very early twenties came down the steps. He had blue eyes much like Mercury's, and black/blue hair, so it was much darker than hers. He was smirking. He wore an outfit of all black, complete with a cape in the back and gold stitching at the colar and sleeves.

"Yes, it was a brilliant fight Senshi. I was watching from right here. All of you possess great talent. Too bad you have to die, you would have made great warriors. A brilliant fight, however you still lost in the end. Do you know why?" He did not wait for an answer before continueing, his confident voice heard crystal clear throughout the entire room. "Because in my world, on my land, no matter what the outcome of a fight is, no matter how valiently the person fights, you still lose."

He approached Mercury, Greg and Siruto getting down to their knees from where they bowed behind her. Mercury took a deep breath from where she sat on the floor, her back killing her as she did so.

"So we finally meet, Ami," he said, giving her a hate-filled lookand she frowned at him.

"Who are you?"

At her question, he tipped his head back and laughed, his laughter echoing through the room. Wufei sat up from where he was, suddenly alarmed, as well as the other senshi, watching with great worry and intrigue.

He stopped laughing and lowered his head closer to her but still above her as he spoke.

"How typical. Typical of Ami, sweet Ami, because of everybody loves INNOCENT PERFECT AMI!" He grabbed a hold of her hair and forced her to stand, letting go and glaring.

Mercury was stunned. She really didn't know what to say. Sure, she'd had enemies that had minions that got very personal, but this was ridiculous.

"My name is Anthony. I am the rightful heir to the thrown of Mercury," he said, waiting for a reaction from her. She simply frowned at him, completely confused. He smiled at this.

"So they never told you the truth? No matter, little sister, I will show you now."

Mercury gasped, and she could hear her friends at the back all simultaneously do the same.

"You're Ami's brother," Moon stated increiously. He appeared in font of her, and Mercury spun around, for dear that he would hurt her friends.

"Yes! I am! Would you like to see what they did to me on Mercury? Would you like to see how my thrown was stolen?" He got right up in front of Moon's face, and she trembled slightly, Mamoru holding her hand tightly.

He stared at their hands.

"Ah yes, young love. I never had that either," he said, turning away from the two, where Moon clearly let out a relieved sigh.

He snapped his fingers, and a mist filled the room, before they were all watching what looked like a vison.

Flashback---

It began with a woman with blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a beautiful gown as she descended down the steps of a palace.

"That is the Queen of Mercury, Athena, our mother,"Anthony said, and Mercury watched with new interest.

At a carriage at the bottom of the steps stood a man with black hair and brown eyes.

"That is the stupid king of Mercury, unfortunately, our father, Robert." He smiled at the queen and the two climbed in the carriage, talking excitedly.

"Honey, why are you smiling at me like that," the King asked, and her smile grew wider. They arrived at a hall, where they were seated right away. A waiter offered the Queen a glass of wine, and she said no.

"But you love your dinner time glass of wine," the King said, before realization dawned on his face.

"You're-" he stopped there and looked around, not wanting to give it away. She nodded.

"I am." King Robert reached over and kissed his wife, and the scene ended there, re-opening when the Queen and King sat in a small room with an old woman. She was very gifted in spiritual powers, known as the caretaker of spiritual affairs at Mercury. The Queen had been having a difficult pregnancy, constantly sick and in extreme pain, and the doctors could medically find nothing wrong with she or the baby. So the King and Queen sat in this room alone with the woman, looking for answers.

The advisor began to pray, pulling out strange Mercurian beads and blessing the Queen and King as she prayed.

She held it over the Queen for a long time, and brought the beads back to her hands, holding her palms out as they sat in them.

Her eyes opened wide all of a sudden, as she stared at the Queen in shock.

"I just had a vision," she said, looking at the Queen. "Your baby is what is hurting you. It is a demon."

"That is ridiculous," the King said, standing.

"My King, please listen. That baby is evil-"

The King growled, and the Queen somehow found strength to stand.

"A baby is the purest, most innocent form of life! It cannot be evil!" The Queen suddenly grabbed her stomach when she shouted this, feeling weak and sinking to the ground, the King grabbing his wife and looking worried.

"It can be, and it is. That baby will bring the downfall of the entire kingdom."

"We never should have come here,"Queen Athena said, and the King agreed.

"Wait. Let me show you what I mean," the advisor said placing her hands on their foreheads.

_They saw the queen holding the baby boy, giving a tired smile as she passed him to the king. _

_They saw the boy at five years old, a handsome yet sneaky boy. He was very quiet as he sat in his lesson. He began to day dream, and the instructor asked him to pay attention. He did not, and the instructor smacked his knuckle with a ruler. The scene shifted to a few moments later, where the boy was using an adults strength as he starngled his instuctor to death. They showed the Queen walking in, and being frightened at the dead body. _

_"Mommy," he said as he approached, "it was an accident." They scene shifted to the King out in the dead of night, burying the body to protect their son from being blamed for anything. That same year, Ami was born, so he now had a sister, whom he was jealous of. _

_He used to just push her and take her toys, causing her to cry, but when she turned five and he turned ten, there was an accident, or so everyone thought. The two were playing in the gardens, and he sughested to her that they go play in the forbidden part of the gardens, teh end past the gate towards the cliff._

_"I don't know brother, Mommy said we weren't allowed," she said, and he growled. _

_"No wonder you're such a loser. Do you always listen to what mommy says?"_

_"No," she said, wanting her brother to like her, and followed him. _

_He told her they'd play catch, and he threw the ball too far, near the very edge of the cliff leading to the rocky waters below, and asked her to get it. She approached the edge unsurely, reaching for the ball, and couldn't reach it. _

_"Get closer," he said, and she gave a scared nod and did that. The ground where she stood was unsteady however, and it broke off, her catching the cliffs edge. _

_"Anthony! Help me!"_

_He walked over to the edge, and stared down at her, as she trembled, trying to hold on. _

_"Help me!"_

_He looked like he was going to help her, but he didn't. One of her hands slipped, and she had her right arm holding her up. _

_She stared up at him, completely confused, as he raised his foot and stepped on her other hand, causing her to scream, and eventually let go, falling to her death. He stared again at where she had fallen, looking pleased, before walking away. He splattered some water from the palace fountain under his eyes, and ran inside, acting upset and screaming for help, because Ami hadn't listened to him about playing on the other side of the fence, and had fallen. The whole kingdom mourned, and the King and Queen never looked at hime the same again._

_It showed the boy a few years later, seriously injuring children as they fought in the palace gardens, and killing again, this time a young Venusian duchess that was his age whom was playing his ball. The king and queen could not hide it, and the entire solar system was in an uproar. _

_Venus and Mercury fought over the death of the royal, and Venus declared war, because the King and Queen refused to banish their son for the crime. Many were killed. _

_When the boy was fifteen, he made a deal with Beryl, whom wanted all of the planets, but mostly the Moon. He gained more power. Since she was trying to recruit the generals of Earth, he promiced her that he would take care of Mercury, and he did. He stabbed his mother as she was reading in the palace library one night, and when his father came in and found the body, he killed him too, leaving Mercury defenseless._

The advisor gazed at the king and queens shocked faces.

"If the boy lives- this will happen," the king said, and the advisor nodded.

"You have trusted me to predict evil and see future's for many years my king. Please do not let the fact that this is your future son cloud your vision, my King. If you care about your life, about your wife, and your future daughter, as well as your kingdom, you will do what I say."

The king and queen looked at each other, and back at the woman.

"What must we do," the king asked.

"What must you do? Simple, you my king, must strangle the baby after the queen gives birth. No one else must be there. Tell everyone it was a still born. Five years from now, you will give birth to a girl, name her Ami."

The two nodded nervously and left. When it came time for the baby to born, only the king stayed with the queen. No one helped to deliver the baby, only the inexperienced king.

The king looked at the child and back at his wife.

"I- I guess I have to do it now," he said, and his wife nodded, tears brimming her eyes. The king placed his hands on the crying baby's neck, and began to apply presure, his wife now crying, but he soon realeased his hands.

"I- I can't. I cannot strangle my own child," he said collapsing to the floor and leaving the baby on it's blanket.

"What now," the queen asked.

The King looked up.

"Perhaps he cannot stay in the palace, where he will hurt us and the kingdom, but we can still spare his life. We'll say he was still born, and please the advisor. Then we will give him to someone else to raise, outside of Mercury, outside of the Solar System, where he will not be influenced by Beryl. Say goodbye to your son, Athena. I will take the baby to be adopted now. Tell everyone I was upset and left to clear my head."

End of Flashback---

Everyone was shocked, to say the least.

"So, my father gave me to an old woman living on a planet in another solar system. She was very happy to have me, since she had never had any children of her own. However, she had an accident. You see, when I was ten, Beryle came to find me. She knew what had happened some how, and I was shown the truth. So I killed the old woman, and then Beryl gave herself a new name and identity, and pretended to want to adopt me. She took me to the negaverse, where I realized my ultimate potential. Then the stupid queen of the moon sent you all to earth, and since I was destined to be part of the court, I was sent there too, with Beryl. Then Beryl showed what an idiot she was and lost toall of you. I gained power the next four years, until I re-emerged as the great King I am today."

Mercury was stunned. He turned to her.

"Now Mercury, I'm afraid I must have that strength of yours. It is imperative for my kingdom that I have it."

"Why is that," Mars asked.

"I might as well tell you all now. You see, the reason Mercury has been showing these strange powers, is all because of Crystal Tokyo. In the prophecy for Crystal Tokyo, it says...any takers on that?" He walked past the senshi, stopping at Mini-Moon.

"You know little one. Why don't you share with the class?"

Mini-Moon trembled, but nodded.

"In order for there to be a Crystal Tokyo, the earth must freeze over until the 30th century. When the people awaken, there will be no more wars between the humans. They will all unite, under one Kingdom, Crytal Tokyo."

"What else," he said, and she continued.

"Crystal Tokyo can only happen if the earth is frozen over. And the Senshi of mercury is destined to do that, no one else. For five years before she freezes the earth, she qill exhibit strange powers, starting when she is eighteen. When she is 23, her powers will be at their maximum potential, and she will freeze the earth, bringing forth Crystal Tokyo."

"Very good. Extremely accurate little one," he said, walking away. "I will steel her powers and freeze the earth, and when Humanity re-awakens, the will awaken to find me, their true king."

"You're insane," Mercury said, and he turned to her. "Am I? How typical of you to say that. You weren't the one exiled from your family. I was written out of history. Everyone loved you. Now, show me some of your strength-" Anthony was cut off.

"Lord Anthony," Siruto said boldly, "can I have Mercury afterwards?"

Mercury gaped at him, and worst of all, the Master was considering it.

"No," Greg said, "my lord, I have been nothing but loyal. Let me have her."

"You two can work it out amongst yourselves when I'm done with her," he said flipantly, "perhaps you'll find out why Siruto is so intrigued by you, sister. But for now, the strength. How shall I make you mad? Pain?" Siruto and Greg looked like they were going to object, and master shut them up instantly.

"Don't worry, she'll still be breathing enough to scream when I'm done with her," Anthony said, and Mercury looked horrified as the scouts and pilots gaped at Anthony. "For now, you two get in the sidelines, with the youma." The two nodded and moved aside.

Anthony appraoched her, and Mercury backed up right away. Uranus knew that if Mercury wasn't killed by Anthony now, she'd have pure hell when Siruto and Greg got to her.

"Mercury! Run! Get as far away from here as possible," Neptune shouted as all of the scouts and pilots began to struggle in their chains.

"Shutup," Anthony said, turning back to Mercury.

Mercury took a chance and attacked her self.

"Mercury Ice Storm!"

Anthony growled as he was attacked, frozen solid. She ran over to her friends, about to freeze their chains so that they could break out of them.

"FOOL!" They heard a cracking sound as Anthony broke out of all of his ice, screaming angrilly as he shivered.

"Now you'll really feel pain!" Before Mercury could move, he had fired a blue beam of light at Mercury's back, knocking her to the floor and making her already badly bleeding back worse. She struggled to her feet, but he was in front of her in an instant, grabbing her by the collar and throwing her against the opposite wall.

Wufei began to struggle against his chains fiercely, breaking one side from the wood post on the wall, but not the other.

"It's not too difficult to break," he told the others, and Heero and Jupiter instantly began to try and break their chains, the other following.

"Oh no you don't," Siruto said, as he and Greg flew over to the group, restraining them from breaking the chains.

They heard Mercury scream from the other end of the room, and everyone looked up, including Greg and Siruto.

"Damn it, he's killing her," Greg said.

"We can help, you know," Duo said, and the two turned to stare at him.

"You want Ami, right? Well if we attack the lord now, you can have her, alive," Duo said.

While Duo and the others tryed to convince Greg and Siruto to unhook their chains, Mercury was fighting a losing battle. She struggled to crawl away from Anthony, but he was faster, and wouldn't stop his assault.

"Show me the strength! NOW!"

"Why do you want Ami so badly anyways Siruto," Venus piped up while they tried to convine them, "I mean, I know Greg always kind of wanted Ami, but why you?"

Heero nodded as Venus and Duo kept the two talking. He and Jupiter were trying to pick their locks, while Wufei was tugging hard at his. Greg approached them.

"Why? I loved her from the moment I saw her," Siruto said, looking angry, "but I wasn't allowed to. I was a commoner. I began to obsess. I found every picture of her I could and lined my room with them. I snuck into balls to glimpse her face. I left her letters and lillies. Of course the wench was less than pleased. She called on the royal guard, said she was scared or osmething." Siruto shrugged, "I really wasn't scary. My letters weren't all that threatening." Venus somehow doubted that, but urged him to keep talking as the others worked on their chains.

"So anyways, the palace guard had the whole area guarded. But I was smarter than them, I was," continued Siruto proudly, "I made a bet with one of Beryls followers. I destroyed 10 out 50 palace guard troops and got into her room. I spilled my whole heart out for her. She wouldn't even give me a smile! Then the rest of them came in and arrested me. I was crushed, broken, at the edge of my sanity. I knew that one day I'd have my princess. When the Mercury Palace fell, I escaped and joined Lord Anthony, with the promice of one day having her, dead or alive."

"Wow, you must have meant past the edge of your sanity," Mars commented.

"Why you little-" Before Siruto could attack, the group simultaneously broke out of their chains. Siruto looked around for Greg, and found him helping the last few scouts out of them.

"Traitor!"

"No," he said, "Mercury will be mine, whether you live through this or not!"

Everyone ran at Anthony and Mercury, while Greg and Siruto began to fight, punching and kicking at each other through their shouts.

"Why aren't you showing any strength," asked Anthony as he punched Mercury in the stomach. She fell over to the side, compltely exhausted. She was worse off then when Siruto had beat her now.

"Mars flame sniper!" A flaming arrow came his way, but Anthony simply waved his hand and it went out. The scouts all stopped at one spot.

"You're kidding, we free ourselves and he puts up a force field," Quatre said, banging against the invisible wall.

Mercury coughed up blood as Anthony turned to look at her friends.

"Of course, why didn't I realize sooner. Your strength emerges when someone hurts your friends," he said, and Mercury gasped and looked up. The force field dissapeared and Anthony stood in front of Mercury, arms crossed as her friends approached. They stopped about ten feet from him when they realized he was smiling.

Behind him, Mercury was dragging herself to his right, away from behind him. He didn't care.

"Sorry, well actually, I'm not sorry, but this really had very little to do with the rest of you," he said, sweeping his hand past them, electrifying them. Mercury looked up to hear their screams, and screamed herself.

"No!"

He turned to her.

"Oh, you liked that one, huh? How about this?"

More screams filled the room as he did it again, and Mercury struggled to her feet, pushing his arms to stop him, before falling over herself.

"Come on, you can do better than that. Save your friends Mercury," he said.

"No Mercury, don't do it. If you do, it'll be the end of all of us. Stay calm, stay calm," urged Sailor Moon. Mercury knew she was right, but she had no control.

Again, he attacked her friend, and they were all on their knees or completely laying down.

"I think one more would do the trick," Anthony said, raising his hands, and Mercury closed her eyes, unable to control it any longer. Again, her eyes went black, and she stood up, seemingly possesed. She grabbed Anthony's arm, and he screamed. "Get off of me, let go!"

He opened his palm, said a chant quickly, and a strong wind took over the room, as a light circled Mercury, going from her to his palm. He was smiling. So much power, it was unbelievable.

Finally, he stopped, and she collapsed to the floor, her transformation gone, back to Ami. She struggled to get up, feeling dizzy now, and Anthony laughed.

"I've done it! I win!"

Ami crawled over to Wufei, whom was getting to his knees.

Suddenly, Anthony began to cough and shiver.

"What-" he paused to cough, "is this?"

He coughed, and sank to his knees.

"I've never felt this way before!"

"It's a lot to handle, isn't it," Mercury said, watching him with no pity from where she lay.

"It feels like I'M FRICKEN BEING RIPPED APART!" Anthony began to scream, unable to handle the pain, rolling around on the ground. She and her friends weakly managed to stand, and they suddenly heard no noise coming from Greg and Siruto. As soon as they turned to look, Greg's body as thrown at Ami, knocking her to the floor. She groaned, and Wufei rolled the body off of her. Jupiter checked the pulse, and shook her head.

"Sorry Ames." Tears sprang to Ami's eyes. Greg was dead- again. They could hear Anthony trying to get himself under control behind them- unsuccesfully.

Siruto, uninjured, approached at lightning speed, grabbing a hold of Ami's wrist and pulling her from her friends, towards him.

"I beat him. I am claiming my prize," he said, Ami's limp body falling against him as he glared at the other scouts.

Ami only weakly struggled.

The others limped over.

"She's not a prize...she's a person, she has a name" shouted Wufei, limping to stand ahead of the group and surprising the others.

Venus looked at Pluto, shocked. How could they not have seen it before? Wufei cared for Ami.

Sailor Moon's eyes softened, and she looked up at Mamoru.

"Well I'm terribly sorry about how you feel, but Ami and I will just be going."

"No you won't be," Wufei said simply, readying his katana.

Siruto laughed. "Oh please, you're going to fight me? You're injured, I'm not. Let's just say I won," Siruto said.

"Hold it right there," Sailor Moon said, stepping up next to Wufei, "Ami has more than one friend willing to fight. You want Ami you fight me to."

"And me," Duo said, stepping forwards.

Uranus stepped next to them, glaring, as the rest of the senshi and pilots followed, all in a line infront of him.

Ami turned her head to look at her friends, clearly appreciating what they were doing as everyone approached. Siruto looked around for help, but he had killed Greg. Encouraged by her friends, Ami pushed away from him, but he caught her wrist, and he was practically holding her up by her wrist.

"No, you're staying with me," he growled, and she shook her head, trying to pull away but unable to stand by herself.

"Stop right there," he told her advancing friends, "or she's done for." To prove that he was serious, he pulled out a small knife and turned her to face her friends, putting the knife against her neck.

Ami stared at Wufei when he did this, and Wufei shook with anger.

"I see you getting all angry over there. Don't think I'll do it? Let's show an example," he said, turning Ami to face him as he lowered the knife to her face. Her friends screamed when he did this, Mini-Moon covering her eyes,and then Ami's screams followed as he cut her face, concentrating as if he was carving something. Ami's face was held still by his one hand as he carved with the other, and when he was done, he turned her back around, and they saw what he had done. He had carved an 'S' on her left cheek, representing his name, his claim. It was leaking blood down her cheek, and she was now involuntarilly crying.

"I can't believe you just did that," Mars shouted, Pluto's fist tightening.

"If you were smart, you'd let me take her now, unless you want me to kill her now. Believe me, Lord Anthony already hurt her very badly, it would be too easy."

"How about you stop this nonsence and let her go before I cut off your head," Wufei threatened. Siruto raised the knife to Ami's neck in response, and he backed down.

Siruto turned Ami over to face him once again, holding her up by her shoulders. He forced Ami to look up at him, grabbing her face, and leaning down, began to kiss her, through her struggling, just to make a point in front of her friends.

Wufei looked like he was going to explode at that point, his grip on his katana tightening until his knuckles turned white, unable to do anything. "I see you all enjoyed that," Siruto said, "and I can do whatever I want with her. She's mine."

"You're sick," Mamoru said, and Siruto smiled at him. "Thankyou," he said, and continued, Ami struggling more violently now, giving him a hard time. He used the arm that wasn't holding her face to then punch her in the stomach, her cry of protest ringing in her friends ears. He grabbed her arm and held her firmly to stop her from shaking from the punch, and a trail of blood fell from the right side of Ami's mouth after he punched her.

"Oooh, I like that," Siruto said, and this time Saturn covered her eyes as he leaned down and licked the blood up, hearing her friends all begin to cough, ready to gag at the sight before them. He was looking at Wufei, doing it slowly as if daring him to do anything, showing him the knife again.

A few tears trailed down Moon's face as she realized that Ami was suffering now, and that they could do nothing about it without risking her life.

Ami was shaking now, more from fear than pain, and Siruto traced his finger from where he cut her face, down her neck andchest, looking at her lustfully. Ami raised her weak hand to stop him, and he simply smiled.

"What? If not now, then later." Ami fought a bit harder when he said that, but it was ineffective.

"That's it," Uranus said, taking both Saturn and Mini-Moons hands, "you two go watch Greg," she said. Venus would have laughed at how over protective Uranus was being if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"Please let her go," Quatre pleaded, feeling Mars tense from next to him.

"No. And don't think I'm not watching all of you. If one of you tries to attack, she gets it," Siruto said, raising the knife again.

"Then attack him," Mercury managed, "I'd rather die."

"Aw, that's no way to talk," Siruto said, kissing Ami, and by this point she could no longer give resistance, "We'll live a long, happy life together...whatever you want you can have," he said.

"Then...I-I want you to let me go," she said, and he smirked.

"Well...anything but that," he said, and kissed her again, bringing his toungue into her mouth this time and seemingly planning on doing that for a while. More tears streaked down Ami's face as she struggled, and she did the only thing she could. She bit his toungue.

"Ow! You bitch," he said, slapping her hard, bringing her to her knees as she grabbed her face.

"Good, on your knees, just how I like you."

"You Jackass," Mars yelled, unable to stand it anymore.

"Ah ah ah," he said, bringing the knife to Ami's shaking form. Mars bit her lip.

"Now no one will tear us apart," he told her. "Not even you Ami, will tear us apart. I said I'd have you no matter what."

"You can't have me," she managed to say, "Never...I will kill myself before I go with you." Siruto growled at her.

"I have gone to hell and back to have you, and I will."

Anthony's screams grew louder behind them and Siruto turned to look.

"Alright Ami. Now he won't bother us," Siruto said, however Anthony wasn't going down that way. He staggered over to Ami and Siruto. Ami began tocrawl towards her friends, tears streaming down her face, andthey all moved forwards. Anthony and Siruto were talking in hushed voices, as if Anthony was trying convince Siruto of something.

She reached the person in front, Wufei, shaking and crying more as he crouched down next to her, helping her sit up, her friends surrounding her, some of them on the floor next to her, others standing weakly around her.

"You alright," Wufei asked, and for some reason she cried more, gripping his arm tightly. His eyes softened instantly, and all her friends could do was stare from Ami to Siruto, wondering how they had ever let that go on for so long, and still knowing that at the risk of Siruto killing her, they had done all that they could have.

Moon rubbed the un-injured part of Ami's back, completely pale after what they had just witnessed, and Ami's crying calmed down a little. If Sailor Moon was pale, then Mini-Moon and Saturn were white. Uranus had her hand gripping tightly on Saturns shoulder, while Saturn watched sadly. Mamoru held Mini-Moon. No one attacked Siruto or Anthony. Anthony was hurting, and the two were arguing. Maybe they would kill each other. But now was not the right time to attack, maybe in a few minutes, once the senshi gathered enough strength for an attack.

Ami touched her face where he had carved the 'S'. What if it scarred? Then she would forever have his imprint on her face, never be able to forget, not for one second.

Neptune and Trowa helped her stand, and she sank instantly.

Wufei carried her instead, and the othrs nodded. "Walk towards any exit Wufei. Get her out of here, she's had enough," Pluto said.Wufei nodded and did so, injured but still much better off than she was.

"Hey! You scum! Stop argueing and get ready to pay," Jupiter shouted, "You hurt our friend!"

The two looked towards the scouts, and Anthony saw that his ticket to freeing himself of the pain was being carried towards the exit. He appeared in front of Wufei and Ami, everyone running over, including Siruto.

"I can't, I can't control these powers. They are tearing me apart inside. I'm going to die of illness from these powers. Take them!" Anthony shouted.

He reached his hand over and touched Ami's bloodied face, Wufei trying to knock his hand away, but it was too late. A bright blue light exploded from his hand and Ami screamed as the power, the burden was suddenly within her again. Wufei had to let go of Ami from the force of the power, but it was alright. Because her power was about to be used, she was able to stand on her own now. Anthony looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Alright, now then I'll just have to use you to freeze the earth and-"

Ami shook her head, and her eyes went black, as she placed her own bloodied hand on Anthony's face before he could object.

This time Anthony screamed very loudly, and Siruto stood there, shocked.

Anthony began to freeze up, turning to ice. From the way he was screaming, the scouts and pilots had a feeling he wasn't just being covered with ice, but that his insides were turning to ice.

Finally, Ami let go, and the ice statue of her brother stood for only a moment before crumbling to the floor.

"Sorry Brother." Ami looked ready to pass out then, but she had one more person to take care of.

She turned to the right of her, where Siruto stood, shaking. She approached him, and he did not move.

"Please Ami, no. I threw away my life for you, does that mean nothing to you? Don't kill me! Please!" Siruto collapsed to his knees begging. Ami looked reluctant to touch him, suddenly trying to fight her powers. Wufei walked up behind her, wondering what the problem was. The fool had hurt her, why shouldn't she do the same?

"You! You stay out of this," Siruto growled, throwing the small knife in his hand at Wufei's shoulder, who gasped. It had gone right in.

Ami shook her head.

"Siruto, you will never change. I remember you now, forceful and deadly to the core," she said, pulling the knife from Wufei's shoulder and dropping it on the floor, "I wish I was more sorry."

Ami bent down and planted a kiss on Siruto's forhead, him looking up at her shocked, before he realized what she was doing. Standing, she watched as the same thing that happened to Anthony happened to Siruto, his screams echoing off of the walls until he died.

Wufei, holding his shoulder, reached over and checked his pulse. Nothing. He was gone.

Her friends all approached, somewhat unsurely. Ami's power suddenly faded, and she fell backwards onto Wufei, him catching her with his uninjured arm.

"Ami?"

He shook her slightly, and got no reaction. Jupiter checked her pulse, and found it.

"She's alive!"

"Ouch! Did anyone get the number of that truck," a voiceleft of them said. They heard Sailor Moon give a relieved, tear filled laugh, and turned to look. Sailor Moon had her crystal out, and Greg was sitting up, healed and alive, Tuxedo Mask helping Sailor Moon up and she put the crystal away.

"Moon, you brought Greg back to life? Amazing," Duo said.

"I knew she wouldn't let him die," Mars said, giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't know what I was doing," Greg said, standing with Venus's help.

He approached an unconsious Ami. Reaching out, he touched her cheek where Siruto had carved lightly, removing his hand instantly, and traced his fingers down her limp hand, picking it up and holding it a moment. Everyone was silent, before he looked at Wufei, crouched next to Ami. Reaching over, he took Wufei's hand, and placed Ami's in it, before giving a small, sad, smile.

"Some things simply are not meant to be," he said quietly, and Wufei nodded, the two finally finding understanding with each other. Saturn and Mini-Moon glanced at each other, smiling, and Sailor Moon gave Tuxedo mask's hand a small squeeze.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

Ami opened her eyes, and sat up, grabbing her stomach when she did. 

"Don't stress yourself, you're still injured," a voice said, and Ami looked next to her. She was on Rei's bed, and Wufei was siting at the edge next to her.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"I'm okay. We're all still injured, but we're mostly alright. You mom called. She'll be home in two days, she found the nearest flight. Knowing you, you'll be up and walking by then."

Ami smiled.

"I hope you're alright, after what happened," he said unsurely, looking around the room.

Ami looked out the window and back at him.

"Maybe not now, but I will be." Wufei smiled, leaning in towards herbefore tilting up her chin the gentlest way she had ever seen him do anything, and planting a light kiss on her lips. Ami blushed slightly, but couldn't hide her smile.

"What was that for?"

Wufei only smiled in response.

"You're feverish," he commented, placing a hand on her forhead.

Ami shiver slightly, but said she was fine.

"Do you want to see your friends?"

She nodded, and he walked over and picked her up.

"Oh no Wufei, your shoulder," she said, and he shook his head. "I'm fine."

He walked into the main sitting room of the temple, where her friends all sat, talking.

Looking up at her, they all smiled.

"Ames! You're up! How are you feeling," Usagi asked, bouncing over to her.

"Fine Usagi," she responded, and Duo and Wufei helped her sit.

The next few minutes were casual, stressed conversation, as if they were trying to keep away from certain issues.

They all stared at her as if she was sad constantly, and kept asking her if she needed anything.

Finally Ami put her hands up to stop them.

"You guys, please. I'm not a piece of glass. Talk about what you want, and stop bugging me every five minutes," Ami said with a laugh.

"But Ames, we don't want to upset you," Minako said. Ami shook her head.

"Look, what happened was bad. It was totally gross, and now it's over. Let's move on, let's all try and act like adults and not skirt around certain topics," Ami said.

She was met with silence, before Minako spoke up.

"You're trying to flaunt the fact that you're already eighteen, _aren't _you," she asked, and Ami laughed, Minako giving a huge grin.

Ami did stay feverish for another day after that, and Rei once again took care of her. It was a high of 108 this time, but she was okay the next day. She went home to see her mom, trying to convince Rei not to worry.

* * *

One month later... 

"What is this crappe, come outside with me instead," Wufei was saying as he snatched a book from Ami's hand in the library. Ever since the last battle, they had been dating, and all of their friends had begun to date as well.

They all knew that Ami would eventually have to freeze the earth, but not until she was twenty three. And Wufei told her that he would stay with her. Ami's face had not scarred, lukily. She wouldn't have ben able to stand looking at it if that happened. Whiel her physical injuries were gone, her emotional ones had lasted much longer. Wufei knew that, her friends knew that. But she was healing.

Ami snatched the book back.

"That is by shakespeare," Ami said, "it's a classic."

"So, you can read later. Let's go enjoy the day now," he said, snatching Ami's book and setting it down on the page she was on. Ami nodded, staring straight into his eyes.

"You're right, let's go."

The two left the library, hand in hand.

The librarian walked over to the table to pick up the book. This one had a quote that was one of her favorites. She picked it up and began to read.

_'Love sought is good, but given unsought is better.'_

_

* * *

_

Thankyou to all who ready my story. To those whom reviewd, thankyou, and to those who read but did not review, that's okay too. I hope you all enjoyed. I do ask one favor. No matter how many times, few or many that you have reviewed this story, please review this last chapter. Thankyou, I had fun writing this story. And ofcourse, that last quote belongs to William Shakespeare.


End file.
